Two Weeks In The Woods
by calisunset
Summary: All Human. Horror AU. Doccubus. The gang are a group of college students spending two weeks at Hale's uncle's cabin in the woods up north. Bo's excited and surprised that her crush Lauren has agreed to accompany her on the trip along with Bo's friends and younger sister. But the gang will soon find out that this may not be the summer trip they had bargained for. First Time Author.
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER I

"What do you think of this one?" Bo asked as the brunette held up a barely there slinky black nighty turning to face her sister who sat on the small twin bed flipping through a celebrity gossip magazine in her cramped dorm room.

"Dude, seriously?" The small dark haired girl flicked her eyes up from her reading only to drop them quickly back down when she saw what her sister was holding up to her busty form. "It's bad enough that I know we came out of the same va-jay-jay, I don't want to think about you trying to get all back up in one." The girl snarked.

"Oh please, like I haven't had to try to drown out you and Hale's cries of passion before, he practically sings when he-" Bo is cut off by a pillow slamming forcefully into her face, and as it drops she grins at the flushed cheeks of the younger girl sitting on her now sans pillow bed.

"One time! You heard us one time, and I will never live it down!" The younger girl stated indignantly throwing her hands in the air and gesturing wildly. "You one the other hand! I was thrilled when you finally left for college so that I didn't have to hear you and practically every member of the varsity hockey team, AND half the cheerleading squad anymore!" The girl pointed an accusatory finger toward her sister. "I'm fairly certain that I have suffered some pre-mature hearing loss from blasting my headphones as loud as possible!" The smaller girl pointed toward her ear with a fishnet gloved hand.

A slight blush crept up the statuesque brunette's neck and into her ears turning them bright red.

"So I went a little crazy in my younger years, but I'm older now. Wiser." Bo mused.

"Ha! It's good to see that you have grown SO in your whole two years at college Bobo." The younger girl snorted out a laugh.

"What?" Bo said furrowing her brow, "I have Kenz. I've matured. I'm ready for a real relationship."

"You run through all of the Frat houses on campus already?" Kenzi asked returning to her magazine.

"Hardy har har. This is different. This girl is different. She's so smart, and clever, and beautiful. She's even kinda funny in her own way… But so incredibly smart. She's pre-med you know." Bo said dreamily thinking of the enchanting blonde she had only just met a month before.

"Aww, is our little Bobalicious in love?" Kenzi said in a sing song voice rising to hug her sister.

"Who's in love?" Came a warm voice from behind the sisters. The two turned, Bo still in Kenzi's arms to spot a thin, muscular, dark skinned boy leaning in the doorframe of Bo's dorm room.

Kenzi let go of her sister strolling over to the boy and sliding her arm around his waist as he laid a strong arm protectively over her shoulder.

"Oh Hale," Kenzi looked up at the boy who stood a good foot taller than her. "Our little girl over here," Kenzi said as she pretended to wipe away an invisible tear, and dramatically clutched her chest over her heart.

"They grow up so fast." The boy played along, casting a proud glance from Kenzi to Bo.

Bo rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Say what you will, but there's something really special about Lauren." Bo stated, her eyes slightly clouding as she slid into another dreamy state. Just saying her name was exciting. _Lauren_. _Lauren_. She smiled to herself.

"Lauren?" Hale asked, "what happened to that guy, what was his name? Ryan? From Delta Lambda Sigma."

"Ha!" Kenzi laughed, "busted!"

"Remind me again why exactly I'm subjecting myself to two weeks in a secluded cabin, in the middle of Nowheresville with you two?" Bo asked scoffing.

"Because you lurve us" Kenzi said returning to her sister's side with a light slap to the bottom.

"Besides," Bo wrinkled her nose, "I only saw that guy like twice, and that was like a month and a half ago. Before I even met Lauren."

Hale and Kenzi exchanged surprised looks.

"And how long have you two been dating?" Hale asked. "Not that I mind, I mean my uncle's cabin has plenty of room the ladies." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and Kenzi shot him a look.

"What, I'm kidding!" Hale said as Kenzi glared at him. "You know I only have eyes for you lil momma." He said as he came over and knelt down next to Kenzi taking her hand in his and giving her a pleading look as the girl's icy demeanor slowly melted away.

"Umm, well, we're not exactly dating yet. I mean officially." Bo admitted.

Kenzi's eyebrows shot up, "so what you're like bang buddies?" The younger girl asked.

"What?" Bo was slightly taken aback. "No, no I mean we haven't even…" She trailed off as Kenzi and Hale's eyes bugged out at her. "We've been on a few dates, and I really want to, but you know, she wants to take it slow, and I really, really like her!" Bo rambled on excitedly.

Kenzi and Hale looked at each other, smiles tugging at their lips.

"So you're bringing her with to seal the deal?" Hale asked nodding his head at Bo.

"I guess." Bo pondered. "Really I just want to spend more time with her without all of the distractions of classes and homework."

She wasn't kidding, there really was something about the blond that seemed to penetrate her well-guarded heart. She didn't really date. She went out on dates sure, but she was kind of more of the girls just wanna have fun kind of girl. She had what she considered to be a healthy sexual appetite, and to be honest she didn't really see herself as the settling down type. She was carefree, fun loving, and liked her freedom. But there was something about the alluring medical student that had Bo's heart fluttering in her chest, and rethinking her approach to life.

"Well this I got to see!" Hale smirked as he rose to his feet. "You lovelies all packed and ready for two weeks in a secluded, romantic, paradise?"

Kenzi arched an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Your uncle's moldy old fishing cabin in North Podunk Town is not exactly my idea of a romantic get away. Try the Four Seasons, Miami South Beach." The smaller girl retorted.

"Aww, come on baby, it may not be the Ritz, but it isn't just some broken down bachelor pad either." Hale sighed.

"Whateves dude, all I'm sayin' is that if this shit turns all Evil Dead, I'm sacrificing you to the trees first." She said poking him in the chest.

"Damn girl that's cold." Hale said readjusting the fedora on his head.

Bo snorted, "come on guys, let's go pickup Lauren and get this party started!"

The three collected the girl's things and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

A handsome scruffy looking boy with short curly blond hair and the start of a stubbly beard sat in the passenger seat of the mid-nineties white, open top jeep, drumming his fingers along to the music. Beside him sat the driver, and cool, collected, pretty blond that had a hint of danger in her eye, and seemed a little rough around the edges.

The blonde wore dark sunglasses and cocked her head to the side as she gave the boy next to her a half glance.

"So why are we driving out to suburbia to pick up a complete stranger before ascending to the middle of North Bubmblefuck?" She asked.

The boy let out a snort.

"You didn't have to come." He reminded her, casting his gaze her way through his own tinted shades.

"Oh please, you said free booze knowing damn well I'd never be able to say no." She retorted.

A slight smile twitched at the corner of the boy's mouth. He was pleased that the tough girl agreed to come with. They had been friends for almost two years now, and though it wasn't an immediate friendship, it was one that grew and became one that he prized.

Dyson had met Tamsin during their Crime and Violence in American Film class. They had been partnered up on a project that did not end up going so well. The two had very strong and very different personalities, and they butted heads over every minute detail of their assignment. Though they received a decent grade they had bombed the presentation refusing to work together to convey their ideas.

Then by chance a few semesters later they had ended up joining the same Law and Economics study group, and by Biology Behind the Crime Scene the two had fallen into a polite acquaintance.

They both thought that it was strange and funny how they had somehow managed to end up in so many of the same classes, since both seemed to want to "get to the good stuff" as soon as possible electing to leave as many general education classes and electives for later while most students in their year were just trying to get all of those things out of the way.

"Take the next left." Dyson said as he returned to his finger drumming.

"So how exactly do you guys know this guy we're picking up again?" Tamsin asked.

"He's Bo's cousin." Dyson replied bobbing his head in time to the classic rock beat.

"So what, we're like babysitting?" Tamsin frowned.

"No." Dyson chuckled. "He's new. I guess he's from like Wales or something, anyway he's in the same grade as Kenzi Bo's sister, and my best bud's girl." He gave her a wink even though she would not be able to see it through his sunglasses.

Tamsin shrugged her shoulders.

"So, that doesn't answer my question."

"I dunno. His parent's died and he was sent to live with Kenzi and Bo's mom this year. Not that that's really saying anything. The woman's barely there for her own kids let alone someone else's." Dyson said growling a little. "They just want him to feel welcome."

"Ahh, I see." Tamsin smirked knowingly.

"You know what?" Dyson asked indignantly.

"Damn, that girl must have some super cooch powers or something." Tamsin snorted. "She says jump, and you bound through the hoop."

Dyson shook his head. "It's not like that."

"Oh please, I see those love sick puppy dog eyes you're always casting at her, girl must be thick to not see it." Tamsin laughed.

"We dated, a long time ago. It didn't work out, but we've remained friends." Dyson responded.

"Mmmm hmmm." Tamsin nodded unconvinced.

"Don't you mmm hmm me. It's true." Dyson stated getting a little annoyed with the blond.

"I believe you." The blond said smirking.

"Whatever. It's the next house ahead on the right." Dyson shook his head leaning his arm on the window frame.

The two pulled up in front of a modest ranch style home that had a greasy looking boy out front on the stoop sitting next to a black duffle bag smoking a cigarette.

The boy was dressed in goth style clothing, lots of chains and metal, and was wearing large noise reducing headphones. The boy's head shot up as he sensed the car approach and Dyson noticed the faint and patchy mustache and goatee it looked like the boy was trying to grow.

"Seriously, we're bringing that thing?" Tamsin scoffed taking in the boy's appearance.

"Try to be nice." Dyson sighed getting out of his seat as the boy flicked his cigarette into the bushes and approached the car tossing his bag into the back seat and hopping in next to it as Dyson returned to his position.

"I'm always nice." Tamsin said with an over the top smile turning to face the boy in the back.

"You alright then?" The boy said in a thick Welsh accent eyeing Tamsin wearily.

"Peachy!" Tamsin said crazed smile still firmly in place as she turned toward Dyson, and then sped off down the residential road.

Dyson shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. This was going to be a long ride.

Bo's phone made the sound of a hand clapping someone across the ass and she slipped the phone out of her tight jeans pocket as she swiped the screen to read the message.

"Subtle." Kenzi snorted at the sound.

"Oh yeah, and your cash drawer "cha ching" is super appropriate." She replied bumping intentionally into her sister's shoulder as they walked up to Lauren's housing building.

"Money makes the world go 'round." Kenzi responded as she slid her thumb across her index finger.

"If you say so Kenz." Bo focused her attention back to the text in front of her. "It looks like Tamsin and Dyson just picked up Vex, and are hitting the road. They should get there around the same time as us." Bo responded.

She looked up in time to see the familiar shape of the tall, lithe blond who was having some trouble carrying what appeared to be a very heavy bag over one shoulder, and pulling along a large rolling suitcase behind her.

Bo grinned revealing one deep dimple in her soft cheek.

"That's her." She breathed as she almost bolted from her place next to Kenzi and Hale to go and help the girl.

"Damn." Hale snorted. "You ever seen her like this before, because I sure haven't."

Kenzi shook her head taking in the pretty, conservatively dressed blond with deep amber eyes.

"Well, hello Dr. Hotpants." Kenzi smiled out of the corner of her mouth raising an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III

"Hey! Here, let me help you with that!" Bo said as she rushed toward the blonde.

"Oh thanks, but really, you shouldn't it's heavy." The blonde warned as Bo took the strap off her shoulder moving it to her own as she hunched forward almost falling over from the unexpected weight.

"Wow, what do you have in here? I mean I know I said it's a cabin, are you planning on upgrading it to a brick plantation?" Bo joked.

The blond laughed lightly looking embarrassed.

"It's actually just some light summer reading, and a few research texts I've been reading for this independent study I've been doing." The blond blushed.

Bo cast a sideways glance at her, her smile growing as their brown eyes met each other.

"Did you plan on getting bored with my company?" Bo teased pretending to be offended.

"Oh no! Not at all. It's just you know, they say never leave home without a good book." Lauren tried to clear the air.

"I think they only mean one book Lauren, not the whole library." Bo smiled.

The blond laughed knowing that she had been caught. The truth was she didn't like the idea of leaving her studies or her research.

She was always so in control of everything, and she wasn't sure why she had even agreed to come along on this crazy trip with a bunch of people she didn't even know.

She and Bo had only met a month prior. Sure they had been out on a hand full of dates, but it wasn't like they were dating or anything official like that.

She had had this strange attraction to the beautiful brunette from the moment they literally ran into each other in the quad on their way to their respective classes.

The brunette had spilled her coffee down the blond's top and had practically man handled her as she excitedly burst out apologies mixed with obscenities as she attempted to dry the blond off with the small cocktail napkin that had been wrapped around the coffee cup.

Lauren had reassured her that everything was fine, and when the brunette had stopped for a moment to breathe, her chocolate eyes met Lauren's dark amber ones and they had just stood silently holding each other's gaze for a long moment.

Lauren didn't believe in love at first sight. She was a scientist, and training to be a doctor, so she approached everything with a logical mind. But she somehow couldn't help feeling an immediate unexplainable attraction to the gorgeous brunette, beyond just her physical beauty.

So when the brunette had asked her to accompany her on a two week long sabbatical in the woods, she surprised herself and Bo by accepting the invitation.

Bo had been ecstatic ever since then going on and on about her friends, and about how nice it would be for the two to get to know each other better away from the stresses of campus life.

"Lauren, this is my sister Kenzi" Bo gestured toward the slight dark haired girl in gothic garb, "and her boyfriend slash my best friend Hale. Guys, this is Lauren." Bo beamed.

"Nice to meet ya' doc." Kenzi and Hale said in unison before turning excitedly to each other as Kenzi shouted,

"Jinx! You owe me a shot!"

Hale shook head and snapped his fingers, "damn! You're always so fast!"

Kenzi giggled and clapped her hands together furiously letting out a little squeal.

Lauren took in the display with an amused smile as Bo shook her head.

"Did I mention that she was my YOUNGER sister?"

Lauren took in a sharp breath before laughing out her reply.

"I gathered."

The group laughed and made their way to Hale's midnight black SUV.

"It shouldn't be too much further now." Dyson said as he leaned back in his chair looking at the GPS on his phone.

"Thank the Lord, I've had to pee for like half an hour and there have been no stops on this damn road!" Tamsin said hitting the steering wheel.

"We've been in the forest, you could have just pulled over." Dyson said.

Tamsin gave him a disgusted look.

"Look here Brawny Man, not all of us were fortunate enough to have been born with a dick."

"Oh come on Tamsin, answer the call of the wild. Return to your roots." Dyson mused with a smile casting a hand toward the forest around him.

"Yeah, you can go commune with your animalistic side when Bo gets here. Me, I'll wait for a gas station in the next shit hole town we get to." Tamsin snarked.

Dyson shook his head.

"I told you it's not like that anymore. Besides, she's bringing someone." He muttered.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow, "ouch, that's gotta' hurt."

"No. It doesn't." Dyson was beginning to get annoyed again.

"Okay, okay." Tamsin relented.

Secretly she was glad to find out the Bo was bringing someone. Though she acted aloof, and apathetic, the truth was she had started to develop a small crush on the brooding future detective. Not that she'd ever let him know it.

So she retreated into her usual defensive snarky bitch mode. She knew that she had game. Hell she knew she was hot, but she didn't think that she could even possibly compare to Dyson's busty beautiful ex.

"Finally!" Tamsin shouted as they passed an old rusted road sign indicating that they were 15 miles from the next town.

About twenty minutes later they were pulling up at what looked to be a very rundown, very old gas station.

Pulling the jeep up to one of the pumps Tamsin and Dyson both exited the car stretching their legs as Vex continued to sit silently in the back seat.

"Yo' Morrissey!" Tamsin banged loudly on the car next to the boy as he jumped slightly, "You need anything? Food, bathroom, maybe some razorblades and candles?"

Dyson gave her a warning look as the boy's eyes narrowed at the blond.

"No thanks Debbie Harry, but you may want to pick up some wrinkle cream if they have it, you aren't aging too well around the eyes love." Vex quipped as he pointed his finger to the edges of the blond's eyes just centimeters from touching her skin.

Dyson snorted out a laugh. And Tamsin stared hard at the boy in the back seat before turning on her heal and shoving Dyson into the driver's side door.

"I'm gonna' go see if this place is even still open, if so, you can pay for the gas." Tamsin shot a look at Dyson who's face fell from the laugh.

Dyson studied the pump. It was old fashioned and looked like it was installed sometime in the 1950's. There wasn't even a credit card reader. He studied the rolling analog numbers that indicated the price and gallons.

Thankful he had a little cash on him Dyson strode after Tamsin into the aged store.

Tamsin looked around trying to find a bathroom. The store was small and housed rows of food and car parts, and a small section of fishing gear. There was even an old-fashioned coke bottle machine up next to the counter and register.

_So much for stocking up on a little extra water_, Tamsin thought to her self as she slammed her forearms down on the counter, not seeing a bathroom, only a wooden door that read "Employees Only".

There was a small bell on the counter, and Tamsin gleefully leaned in and pounded her hand down on it. She turned to Dyson who had followed her in, as he cocked an eyebrow up in question.

"What?" Tamsin shrugged with a grin, "I always wanted to do that."

A smile pulled at the corners of Dyson's mouth and he came to stand beside her at the counter.

"This place is a little creepy." Dyson stated as he surveyed the store.

"Ya' think?" Tamsin snorted as an older thin man in ratty overalls with no shirt, and a stained trucker hat emerged from the back. He had large, thick coke bottle glasses that he pushed up the bridge his nose as he approached the couple.

"What can I do you for today?" The man asked in a high but gravely voice with the hint of a southern accent.

"Hey there Pops, my man here needs some gas, and I need the little girls room." Tamsin said with a twinkle in her eye.

The man stood just looking at them for a moment before stretching a boney finger back to the front of the store.

"It's around back, but you'll need the key." The man breathed going behind the counter retrieving a long key with multiple taxidermy animal feet hanging from the chain around it.

Tamsin crinkled her nose disapprovingly as the man extended the key out to her.

"Ummm, thanks Bubba." Tamsin said as she bolted out the door, pinching the key and holding it as far away from her body as possible.

Dyson tried to give the man a genuine smile, but ended up coming up short.

"So, the gas?" he said and the old man nodded.

A few minutes later Tamsin emerged from around the back of the building and gave Dyson disgusted look as she pretended to vomit, still holding the key at arms length.

Dyson shook his head amused as he finished pumping the gas and returned the nozzle to it's holster.

He then went over to the passenger side and hoisted himself up and into the jeep without opening the door.

Tamsin threw the key down on the counter and gave the old man smile.

"Thanks Bub." She said turning on her heel and humming as she exited the store. She didn't notice that as she left the man moved closer to the open window taking in a good look at the small group.

"Bow bow bow bow bow, bow, bow, bow bow." Tamsin mimed playing the banjo.

Dyson shook his head and couldn't help but smile.

As Tamsin hopped into the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt before turning her attention to Dyson.

"What are you smiling at? Don't be surprised if that old boy shows up later tonight and asks you to squeal like a pig." Tamsin laughed with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Keep your voice down!" Dyson laughed trying to keep himself in check as he looked around the deserted gas station.

"Oh, you're right Dy, the flea bitten old blind hound in the back may hear us and exact his revenge in the name of his redneck master!" Tamsin snarked darkly as she pulled off back onto the road, hitting the gas hard and jolting them all back in their seats.

The foursome had been in the car for nearly three and a half hours trading stories, playing road trip games, and singing along to Kenzi's music selection.

It had been fun but the group was beginning to get tired and Kenzi had been getting antsier and antsier as she ran through her stash of junk food.

Suddenly through the thick forest they reached a clearing they came upon a dilapidated gas station.

"Holy shitballs!" Kenzi exclaimed "Pull over!"

Hale gave her a look. "It's only a few more miles to the cabin. There's a small town up ahead, and it's only about fifteen, twenty minutes outside of that."

Kenzi shook her head.

"A" She paused for dramatic effect, "I want a pic of this for my "creepy ass Texas Chainsaw Massacre-like Town blog, and 2," she paused again rolling her eyes to the side of her head thinking for a moment. "Why the hell did you not mention that we were staying in the freaking Texas Chainsaw Massacre town?!" She shouted.

The group all shook their heads and Hale pulled the car over.

"I didn't know you had a "creepy ass Texas Chainsaw Massacre-like Town" blog." Bo said furrowing her brow.

"Yeah well, I've been meaning to get around to it." The smaller girl said as she hopped excitedly out of the car with Hale following here with the camera.

Bo and Lauren watched from the back seat as Kenzi struck multiple poses mugging for Hale and the camera.

Bo laughed and she looked over at Lauren.

"You doing okay? You need to get out and stretch your legs or anything?" Bo asked as she looked down at the blonds milky and muscular legs exposed in kaki shorts.

Lauren smiled, "no thanks I'm good. Hale said it wasn't that much longer to the cabin, I think I'll wait till then."

Bo gave her a wide smile, she could think of other things she'd rather be doing to stretch out the girl in front of her's legs, and she allowed her mind to slide into the fantasy.

She didn't realize that she had just been sitting there staring at Lauren with a goofy grin on her face, until the woman looked at her with slight concern.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked as she gently touched Bo's arm, the contact jolting her out of her daydream.

Bo blushed. _Damn it. She must think I'm a total loony toon. Sitting here and drooling to myself. I must look so stupid. _Bo chastised her self, shaking her head to try and clear the rest of the fog away.

"Yeah, fine. Sorry, just a little daydream." She said the stupid grin still plastered all over her face. _Just a little daydream? What the hell is wrong with me? This woman is going to wonder why the hell she agreed to go off with such a loser to the middle of nowhere for a whole two weeks! No wonder she brought so many books!_

Lauren smiled thoughtfully, "It would make sense, daydreaming is simply a short-term detachment from your immediate surroundings where you begin to blur the lines between reality and a visual fantasy," Bo's cheeks flushed as Lauren said the word _fantasy_. "We have been in the car for quite some time now…" She trailed off seeing the blur returning to Bo's eyes.

"Sorry." Lauren sighed with a smile. "Sometimes I just ramble on like that."

Bo gave her a giant grin revealing the dimple that made Lauren's stomach twist into knots.

"It's okay. I love it when you geek out like that." She said in a relaxed voice staring into the blond's eyes.

Lauren blushed slightly.

Bo began to lean in. Lauren could feel Bo's warm sweet breath on her lips as she began to close her eyes smiling. The two women's lips hovered a millimeter apart for a moment.

Suddenly the car shook and the two women snapped apart as Kenzi came bounding into the car along with Hale.

"Bobo! You have GOT to see these pics!" Kenzi squealed as she turned in her seat to face her sister who sat behind Hale. Kenzi took in the light flush in both girls' cheeks and Bo glared at her as Lauren suddenly became very interested in her shoes examining the soles closely.

"Ohhhh," Kenzi laughed knowingly. "Sorry. Sorry."

"What?" Hale asked confused as he pulled away.

"You two will have a whole two weeks, and if I'm not mistaken your own private bed room." The girl wiggled her eyebrows suggestively looking between the two women.

Lauren still did not look up as the color grew more vivid in her cheeks.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled at her sister swatting her away feeling embarrassed herself.

The small girl turned back around in her chair and took Hale's hand in hers as he shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend.

Bo snuck a glance over at Lauren who had risen her head to look out the widow at the scenery passing by, as the red slowly drained from her cheeks.

When Bo could finally feel the woman's tension lessen next to her, she took a chance and inched her hand next to Lauren's on the bench between them. Slowly and lightly caressing Lauren's hand with her pinky finger as she turned her attentions out her own window to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

After a long minute Lauren reciprocated the gesture and lightly took Bo's hand in hers. Continuing to gaze out the window at the passing ghost town reminiscent of times long gone bye.

Kenzi couldn't help but watch the exchange in the rear view mirror. She smiled warmly. She had never seen her sister like this before. It was so adorable. It did her heart good to know that her sister may have found someone to make her happy.

Giving the women their privacy she looked over at Hale giving his hand a gentile squeeze.

He took his eyes off the road momentarily gazing into the girl's pricing blue grey eyes.

"I love you." Kenzi mouthed the words under her breath.

Hale gave her a huge grin showing off a row of perfect white teeth.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

Hale turned the SUV off the main road and down a dirt path. After about a mile they reached a clearing. There was a large wood cabin with an expansive front porch sitting in front of a beautiful crystal clear lake.

As they pulled closer they noticed a white jeep sitting off to the side of the house with Dyson and Tamsin leaning against the hood talking, while a pair of black boot clad feet hung out of the back seat of the car.

Hearing the other car's approach Dyson and Tamsin turned toward the vehicle, and Vex's head popped up.

Hale pulled his car up beside the other and the four hopped out.

"Well, at least it's not as rundown as the rest of the town." Kenzi mused.

Hale ignored her as he went to the trunk of the car and began to pull out their bags.

"Took you long enough." Tamsin leaned into the SUV.

"Yeah well if someone didn't have a bottomless pit of a stomach, then maybe we would have been here sooner." Hale grumbled.

"What?" Kenzi asked innocently taking her own bag and following behind Hale as he proceeded up the stairs to the porch and turning the key in the lock swung open the door.

"Home sweet home." He smiled dropping one of his bags just inside the doorway and moving to turn on lights in the family room.

"Well damn." Kenzi said looking around. The room was decorated in usual hunting lodge fashion, but had a large flat screen TV against one of the walls opposite a large stone fireplace. There were a collection of DVDs on a rack next to it, and the entire back wall of the cabin were wall to wall plate glass windows exposing a beautiful the view of the lake, woods, and mountain region behind it.

There was a small kitchen to the right and behind it was a hall that looked to lead down to the bedrooms.

Kenzi's eyes fell on a wet bar near the kitchen and the girl rushed over to it pulling the cabinet doors open revealing a hefty stock of alcohol. The girl immediately found a full brand new bottle of Russian Vodka and she clutched it to her chest.

"This is so much less Cabin In The Woodsy than I thought." She said rubbing the bottle of clear liquid against her cheek. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you uncle?"

Hale laughed, "yeah, yeah, well let' just say I had him stock this place a few weeks back just for you baby girl."

Kenzi turned back to the cabinet and ran her fingertips over the multitude of bottles with their assorted pale, golden, and amber liquids.

"I think I'm in love." Kenzi sighed.

"Yeah I know, lil' momma. I love you too." Hale said with a grin.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kenzi breathed as she continued to take in the cornucopia of booze.

Hale and Bo snorted together, as Tamsin came in behind them dropping her own bag and joining Kenzi at the bar.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Tamsin nodded placing her hands on her hips.

"Mine!" Kenzi snarled her head snapping in Tamsin's direction.

"Down girl, there's plenty for all." Bo scolded her sister, and the younger Dennis begrudgingly backed away from the cabinet still holding her bottle of prized vodka.

"So, Hale said wrapping his arm around Kenzi's shoulders. "There's three bedrooms, which means that some of you are going to have to double up, and someone will have to take the couch." He said winking at Bo.

"Kenz and I will take the master suite." He stated, "ya'll can figure out the rest." He said steering Kenzi down the hallway after grabbing their bags.

The five remaining young adults all looked at each other.

"Well," Bo nodded diplomatically. "Dyson and Vex could share one room, and then Lauren and Tamsin could share the other, and I could take the couch." Bo offered her heart sinking a little.

Lauren turned to her, "Oh no Bo. I'm the new one here, I could take the couch." She offered.

Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Rizzoli and Isles, you two take the bedroom, and I'll take the couch." She stated grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar and opening it as she plopped herself down on the couch.

Bo flushed and looked toward Lauren.

"You know," Lauren stated thinking, "that's a common misconception, neither of those two characters are attracted to women, nor are they dating."

Bo's ears perked up.

"Are we dating?" She asked excitedly.

Now it was Lauren's turn to flush, "I, I mean…" She stammered out.

"Seriously?" Tamsin shouted from the couch, "get out of my fucking room already."

Bo and Lauren looked at each other shyly before each retrieving their bags and making their way down the hall to find their room.

"Well, well, look's like it's just you and me mate." Vex said clapping Dyson on the shoulder. "I might warn you though that I have been known to kick a little."

With that he picked up his things and headed off.

"Excellent." Dyson remarked folding his arms across his chest and looking to Tamsin almost pleadingly.

Tamsin just shrugged at him before taking another long drag from the bottle.

As Dyson collected his things and went off to find Vex and their room Tamsin stood up and strolled over to the stereo, she cocked an eyebrow at the record player which looked somewhat new, and flipped through the stack of records.

"Really? Plasma TV and old ass albums? Weird priorities."

She shook her head before selecting a Cream album and placing it on the turntable. As the room was filled with music she returned to the couch and another long swig of Jack. She didn't notice the light scratching sound that seemed to be coming from outside the front door.


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER V

The sun had long since set and the gang was lounging and drinking in front of a roaring fireplace.

Kenzi sat on the floor leaning into Hale who was propped up against a bookshelf while Vex sat on the corner of the couch rolling a joint over the hard wood coffee table, while Tamsin and Dyson smirked next to him.

Lauren sat in an old rocking chair, and Bo leaned lightly up against her legs, reveling in the body contact.

"Sooo," Hale said leaning forward placing his chin on Kenzi's shoulder and staring at Bo. "Truth, or Dare?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and Kenzi leaned up and knocked his hat off his head playfully.

"Dare." Bo grinned mischievously.

"Big surprise there." Kenzi laughed as she rose from her spot and trotted over to the bar, which now had cups, mixers, and half empty bottles lining its once clean surface.

Kenzi shook an empty bottle of Scotch before finding one that still had some of its original contents left and set about making a new drink as Tamsin took interest noting that her own cup had been empty for far too long and joined her.

"I dare you…" Hale said boldly, "to give Lauren a lap dance."

Lauren's cheeks burned crimson as Bo happily hopped up and rushed over to hook up her phone to the stereo.

"Shocker." Tamsin stated as Kenzi snickered.

Ignoring them she confidently scrolled through the songs in her playlist selecting the perfect one.

The opening cords of Sneaker Pimps 6 Underground rang out as Bo took a deep breath, mentally preparing her self, and letting her body feel the music.

Kenzi leaned into Tamsin, "she's a sucker for the classics." And Tamsin raised a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed in amusement.

Bo was glad that she had opted to change from jeans into tiny jean shorts, and red and white checked button down as she strolled seductively in front of the fireplace, placing a hand on the mantle she thrust her hips back slightly and began to shake her ass in rhythm to the music toward the crowd.

Watching the display Lauren subconsciously crossed her legs, and leaned forward in her chair becoming aroused with each sway of the brunette's hips.

Bo turned her body to the side as she swayed her hips moving her body down toward the ground and then up again seductively.

Vex beginning to get uncomfortable with the display his cousin was putting on lit the joint in his hand and took in a big puff, trying to turn his attention anywhere but the gyrating brunette.

Kenzi and Tamsin looked at one another eyebrows raised before taking in the scene in front of them. Watching as the men (minus Vex) and Lauren stared at Bo in a trance, their jaws practically scraping the floor.

Bo reached her hands up into her dark chocolate locks and bit her lip as she placed one foot in front of the other slowly making her way toward the blond who sat dumbstruck in her seat unable to move.

Bo paused next to Vex as she took the joint out of his mouth, sucking it into her own and taking a long seductive drag and holding it as she handed it back to the goth, never breaking eye contact with Lauren.

As she approached, the brunette breathed out the smoke that she had been holding in into Lauren's face causing her to cough slightly as the brunette smirked, uncrossing the blonds legs, turning and lowering herself swaying to the ground leaning on the blondes knees for support as she cast a seductive look over her shoulder and into the blonde's eyes.

Lauren had never seen anything so sexy before in her whole life and couldn't move, holding the brunette's gaze, afraid to look away for fear she may just be imagining the display.

Bo rose again and turned toward the blond, slowing lowering herself onto the blonds lap, and ground her body into Lauren's as she teased her by slowing unbuttoning the top few buttons giving Lauren a view of a black lace bra, as her breath caught in her throat.

Bo gave her another smirk, and raised her self up leaning a hand on the brunette's shoulder as she leaned forward giving the blonde an eyeful of perfect cleavage.

The brunette shuttered slightly as Lauren surprised them both by raising her hands to hold the brunette's hips as she lowered her self back down into Lauren's lap, grinding her center on her legs.

Bo inched her face close toward future doctor's listening to her erratic breathing.

She held her lips just inches apart from the blonde's as she laid a single soft but electric kiss on Lauren's lips just as the music faded out.

"Damn. That almost turned me gay." Tamsin snorted peeling her eyes away from the display.

"I'd ask if there was a doctor in the house, but I don't think she'd do us much good right now." Kenzi quipped as her eyes shifted from Hale, to Dyson, and finally settled on Lauren all looking flush and rather worked up.

"So, who's next then?" Vex asked clapping his hands and bringing everyone back to reality as Bo continued to hold Lauren's gaze as she slowly drew herself up right, and got off the blonde's lap with a small grin, knowing perfectly well what she had just done to the future doctor, and object of her affection.

"You, you uh," Lauren breathed unable to formulate words let alone a coherent sentence. "You um, were very good at that. Do it often?" She realized how inane the question was, but it was too late to take it back.

Bo looked back up over her shoulder at the blonde and smiled.

"No, not often, but I do have a little experience." She said as she gave the blonde a seductive wink.

Lauren let out the breath that she had been holding as she nodded, and the brunette began comfortingly stroke her leg.

"That's it!" Kenzi shouted slightly slurring in her inebriated state. "Ya'll motha'fucka's have got to stop playing into your damn stereotypes, or none of us are making it out of here alive!" She spread her arms wide open exasperated as some of the contents of her cup spilled out onto the floor without her noticing.

"Oh boy here we go." Bo rolled her eyes, and Lauren gave her a confused stare.

"What is she talking about?" Lauren asked.

"The rules bee-otch!" Kenzi said focusing her blurred gaze on Lauren.

"Rules?" Lauren asked puzzled.

"Oh damn, now you've done it." Hale said as Kenzi's eyes went wide.

"No! No!" Kenzi exclaimed. "She's got to know if she's ever going to survive!"

Lauren tilted her head to the side furrowing her brow.

Bo turned her body up toward the blond, "anytime we go basically anywhere, or have a house party, Kenzi is convinced a masked, knife wielding, mad man has just escaped from the asylum and is looking for fresh blood." Bo teased.

Lauren wrinkled her nose. "I think the odds of probability would probably win out on that one. Aside from the fact that we are thousands of miles from the closest sanitarium, or even a minimum security prison, the odds of them escaping and making there way out here to stalk down seven complete strangers is slim to none." Lauren mused logically.

"You see!" Kenzi shouted her drink sloshing out from around the edges again. "You Bobo are getting confused and mixing your subgenres again, and you brains," she pointed a finger toward Lauren, "you won't last a minute if you don't stop thinking with your brain, and start thinking with your brain!"

Lauren squinted, and focused her eyes on the ceiling trying to contemplate the younger girl's statement.

"May as well just let her go." Hale sighed taking a sip from his cup.

"First of all, we are already totally fucked here! Just look at us!" She motioned.

"We already know about Mister Wizard over there," she gestured to Lauren who eyed her in surprise, but wondered where this was going. "Then you've got the party girl, whore," Kenzi motioned to her sister.

"Hey!" Bo said irritably looking for something to hit her sister with but finding nothing within her immediate vicinity. "I resent that!" Bo spat pointing at her sister as Tamsin stifled a laugh.

"Oh don't think you're getting out of this blondie, from what I can see you're the badass, slash loveable ass hole." Kenzi said spinning on her heels to face Tamsin.

"Awww, thanks Kenzi, I like you too." Tamsin grinned genuinely at the younger girl.

"Then there's the jock," she pointed at Dyson who opened his mouth to disagree before Kenzi held up a hand to silence him, "we've been over this before D, former captain of the hockey team, and total alpha male thing you've got going on qualifies you!" She said knowingly.

Dyson just shook his head placing it in his hands, as he grew tired.

"Then there's stoner, and also, slash foreign guy" Kenzi pointed to Vex in the sudden realization of class crossover.

"And finally," her gaze steeled on Hale, "the token black guy." She smiled as Hale shook his head at her.

"Then what does that make you?" Tamsin asked through thin eyes.

"Oh me, well I'm obviously the main character, sole survivor type. I cross multiple classifications, however unlike most sole survivors, I possess the knowledge of how the game is played, and am therefor invincible. Sure you may knock me down, and think I'm gone and all, but I always come back." She said happily as she sat down suddenly slamming into Hale.

Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "Horror movies?" She suddenly came to the realization of what in the world the girl was going on about. "Are you talking about horror movies?"

Bo laughed, and Kenzi stared hard at the blonde with a scrutinizing gaze.

"The only way that I can be trumped is if there is a virgin." She said eyes piercing through Lauren.

Lauren shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah right, in this crowd, I'd highly doubt that. Looks like your reign as queen of the killers is secure." Tamsin laughed knocking back the rest of her drink.

Kenzi didn't remove her eyes from Lauren as she continued to appraise her, and Lauren began to fidget uncomfortably under the girl's stare.

Bo looked back and forth between the blond and her sister.

"Cut it out Kenz, you're giving me the creeps." Bo shook her head with a laugh.

Kenzi began to crawl forward on the floor, stopping next to Lauren and looking up, enchanting blue eyes meeting soft quarts ones.

"Kenz?" Bo questioned her smile fading.

Lauren and the girl held an intense stare for a moment as color crept into the pale blonds skin.

"Ha!" Kenzi snapped out of her trance pointing in Lauren's face. "I knew it!"

"You knew what?" Bo asked confused.

"Aww shit." Hale said getting up and pulling Kenzi into him. "Looks like you're stuck being killed first, just like a brotha'." Hale laughed. "At least we'll be together." He chuckled giving the girl a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh." It suddenly hit Bo what the silent back and forth between her sister and her girl had been. "Oh." She said again a smile forming on her lips as she looked up into the blond's now slightly watery from embarrassment eyes.

Lauren got up quickly and ran from the cabin slamming the door behind her.

"Wait! Never leave at night!" Kenzi called. "There's safety in numbers!"

"Shit!" Bo said shooting her sister a dirty look as she crossed the room and followed out the door grabbing her jacket on the way out as she went to find Lauren.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin asked bewildered not yet catching on.

"Kenzi just offered up the virgin sacrifice." Dyson laughed as he took the joint out of Vex's hand and took a few deep drags himself.

"And now you're dead too." Kenzi stated pointing at him and the joint in his hand.

Dyson snorted as Hale shook his head at his girlfriend.

"What?" Kenzi asked shrugging. "I didn't make the rules."


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! I couldn't believe the awesome response I got to this story, and so soon after posting the first few chapters! So thank you again for the kind welcome to the world of fan fiction writing! Lost Girl fans are the best! (But then again, we already knew that.) ;)**

**Anyhow, I will try to start posting longer chapters, and of course more BoLo fun before we get down to the meat of it *****maniacal laughter*****.**

**Thanks again, here's chapter 6!**

CHAPTER VI

Bo rushed from the cabin finally noticing Lauren after she had searched the front yard and turned around a corner to the side of the house.

Lauren stood her hands clasping around her arms, staring out at the peaceful lake, the pale white moon illuminating soft slightly wavy blond hair, and her creamy perfect skin.

Bo stood for a moment just taking in the scene, noticing how angelic the blond looked drenched in the spot light as shadows danced across the reflective water on the lake before her.

A hand reached up to touch Lauren's arm, and as she turned Bo noticed the tears brimming in her warm brown eyes.

"Hey," Bo breathed with a slight smile.

"Hey." Lauren replied unsure what to say.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a few beats before each started to speak at once. Bo gave a shy smile and nod indicating for Lauren to go first.

"I, I'm sorry Bo. I never should have come."

The brunette's face fell at the words.

"I've never been a super social person. And I'm not really sure how to act in these types of situations." The blond continued.

Bo shook her head, "No, no, you're great." She blushed a little. "Don't listen to my bonehead sister. She can be a little… Overbearing… Especially when she drinks."

"Still," The blond paused. "I'm a little out of my element here."

"What's the matter Dr. Lewis, missing your lab rats already?" Bo grinned breaking the tension.

Lauren gave her a smile. "I'll have you know that Spock and Kirk are very good listeners." She teased back.

"Spock and Krik hungh? Should I be jealous?" The brunette raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"Well, they do tend to occupy at least four to five hours of my day…." A crooked grin twitched in the corner of the blond's mouth.

"Okay, now I really am jealous!" Bo pouts.

Lauren looked at her, her eyes now smiling, and her shoulders free of the pervious stress. They stood quiet again for a moment, though this time it was a comfortable silence.

Bo suddenly noticed that Lauren was shaking a little, and quickly shrugged out of the jacket she had grabbed on her way out, sliding it over the blond's shoulders.

"Oh, um, thanks." Lauren said as she wrapped the jacket around, her taking a deep breath in and savoring the smell of Bo on the garment.

"Yeah. It's crazy how cool it gets at night even though it's summer." Bo mused leaning in closer to Lauren to share in her body heat.

"Well, since the sun provides most of the earth's heat during the day once it goes down it's all up to the ground which has retained most of the day's heat because the air actually does not. In addition we're also next to a lake which temperature changes slower than the air, and is significantly cooler. So the breeze coming off the lake is creating the sunless atmosphere around it to become cold." Lauren replied as she stared off into the lake before turning noticing the goofy grin on Bo's face.

"Oh, sorry, again, I just sort of ramble sometimes it's okay to-" But she is cut off before she can finish her sentence by the presence of Bo's lips pressed tightly against hers. After the initial shock of the kiss Lauren smiles into Bo's soft lips and reciprocates the actions.

After a long moment Bo pulls away for a much needed breath.

"I told you I loved it when you talked like that." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Hmm." Lauren could only hum as her body felt like jelly, and her mind was having trouble returning to the present, as it still lingered on the surprising and intimate kiss.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and led her down the yard and out to the dock pleased that she was able to leave the future doctor speechless.

She took Lauren all the way to the end of the dock, and pulled her down to sit next to her, their feet dangling less than a foot from the water.

Bo looked deep into Lauren's eyes. She couldn't believe that the beautiful, smart, sexy woman in front of her was here with her, or that she hadn't already been snatched up! The thought made her giggle internally, and she knew Kenzi would have had a good pun for that one.

Without thinking Bo voiced her thoughts, "I can't believe you're still a virgin."

Lauren went rigid and Bo could see the color rushing to her cheeks and ears even in the moonlight.

_Damn it. _Bo scolded her self internally. She could see the gears turning in Lauren's mind as she searched for something to say.

"I told you. I'm not so great in social situations." Lauren said dropping her head and starting to push off the dock.

Bo quickly grabbed Lauren's chin in her hand, stopping Lauren's movements, and gently forcing their eyes to meet before Bo dropped her hand from her chin to Lauren's thigh closest to her in reassurance.

"No, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it like that." Lauren's gaze faltered and Bo pressed on, "I just mean like you're so smart, and beautiful," color tinged Lauren's cheeks again and Bo smiled broadly at her. "I was just surprised is all."

Lauren smirked and then looked up at the clear night's sky taking in the twinkling stars across the expansive black night.

"Yeah well, let's just say that the 'geek speak' and smell of formaldehyde doesn't really do it for most high schoolers." Lauren mused with a crooked smile.

"Aw, I don't believe that for one minute." Bo said nudging Lauren in the shoulder with hers.

Lauren hesitated for a moment, before finally deciding to confide in Bo.

"Well, there was this one girl, it was at Space Camp a few years back, but it was just one of those summer love things, just a few kisses here and there, and holding hands." She snorted.

Bo couldn't help but feel a light tinge of jealously. She would have loved to see Lauren going crazy flying around in one of those zero gravity contraptions, and solving mathematical equations or whatever the hell you did at space camp.

"Then there was this guy in the mathletes…" Lauren paused as Bo snorted out a laugh and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Yeah, exactly." Lauren nodded at her trying not to laugh her self. "Anyway, I found out he had a crush on me, and though I didn't really think I was into guys, I did feel the need to test my hypothesis."

"How very scientific of you." Bo grinned loving this insight into Lauren's life.

"Yeah, well, an extremely awkward prom night, and a sloppy wet kiss goodnight confirmed my postulation." Lauren said with a laugh.

"Sounds super romantic! Do I need to add him to the list along with Spock and Krik?" Bo laughed.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about Bo." Lauren said becoming quiet her eyes meeting Bo's once again. "Your friends are going to think I'm a total loser though."

"I don't care what they think." Bo's eyes were intense.

The two were quiet for a moment before Bo raised her hand and softly caressed Lauren's cheek.

Lauren shivered slightly at the gesture, unconsciously moving in to feel more of the touch.

"I can wait Lauren. I know that you want to take things slow, and I'm okay with that. I really, really like you, so you can take as much time as you need. I'll be right here when you're ready." Bo said in a soft sincere voice.

Lauren's heart warmed and she shivered all over. She felt so safe and so accepted when she was with Bo. It was the most incredible feeling, one she had never experienced before. One that she had never even expected to experience before.

She raised her hand and lightly gripped Bo's outstretched wrist.

"Thank you Bo."

The two shared another kiss, this one soft and content. They sat hand in hand staring out at the lake for a little while longer before turning to head back to the cabin.

The wind had died down, and neither girl noticed the faint sound of rustling in the bushes in the still night, too wrapped up in their own bliss.

As the couple returned to the cabin they noticed that there was no sign of Kenzi and Hale, what they did notice was a very stoned Vex lying on the floor a near empty bottle of whisky upright in his mouth as he bubbled the amber liquid in the bottle, looking like some weird booze water cooler.

Dyson was lying sprawled out over the couch, one of his legs dangling from the end over the armrest, and a beer bottle clutched in his hand tight to his chest, he was drooling slightly.

Then there was Tamsin who barely glanced up from her phone when the two women entered. She was playing some sort of game judging from the sounds emitting from the device.

Suddenly Tamsin turned off the phone's screen and stood up from her spot on the floor.

She stretched and gestured toward the hall that led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber checked into the Honeymoon Suite about ten minutes ago." She then crossed over to the couch and pried the beer bottle out of Dyson's hand, shaking it slightly, and then taking a swig from it to finish it's contents as Bo and Lauren exchanged amused looks.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Tamsin snorted raising the bottle in Dyson's direction before turning and heading for the bedrooms pausing just as she reached the hallway.

"Do me a favor, and keep the Indigo Girls and Melissa Etheridge down, girl's gotta get her beauty sleep."

Bo rolled her eyes and Lauren looked confused. Their attention was suddenly drawn however to where Vex was lying on the floor.

The boy had dropped the glass bottle out of his mouth and was sputtering and coughing whisky all over him self as he attempted to sit up.

"Oiy! Damn that burns!" He shouted before whipping himself off and getting to his feet. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked indignantly looking toward Tamsin.

She shrugged, "Big D's passed out in my bed so I'm taking his."

"Alright then but you better not hog the blankies!" Vex said moving in her direction toward the hall.

"Hold up, I'm not sharing a bed with your skanky ass." Tamsin said holding out a hand to stop him. "You smell like whisky, pot, and feet."

"Oh, so it will be just like all your other one night stands then." Vex retorted trying to move past her.

Bo and Lauren burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Okay then," Tamsin set her piercing blue eyes on Bo as her mouth rose in a smirk. "Bo, since Edgar Allen Poe here is your cousin and all I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him for the evening."

Bo's face fell immediately.

"I mean I don't mind sharing with Lauren." The blonde smiled sweetly as Bo stared daggers into her.

Bo cast a sideways glance at Lauren, who's face held a neutral expression.

"Sure." Lauren said, "let me just get my things." She moved past Tamsin and disappeared down the hallway and into the first bedroom.

Tamsin quirked an eyebrow at Bo giving her a wicked grin, "sweet dreams." She said in a smug tone disappearing herself down the hall.

Vex came over and drunkenly threw an arm around Bo's shoulder. "Looks like it's just you and me then cuz!" He stumbled a little, and clung to Bo for support, crinkling his nose he took a whiff of his underarm that was wrapped around Bo. Making a gaspingly disgusted face he looked up at his cousin, "maybe a shower first? Where's the toilet?"

Bo made a face and pushed his arm off of her.

"Gross!" She replied before heading off in the direction of her room, but not before pausing next to the couch to kick Dyson's leg that hung from the armrest. "You ruin everything." She grumbled as she stomped off. The boy didn't even stir.

Two hours later Bo was tossing and turning in her bed. Vex snored lightly next to her as she tried to pull at the sheets he was clutching so that she could at least have an inch of covers.

The giggling coming from Kenzi and Hale's room had finally muffled about a half hour ago, so now the only sounds in the cabin were that of Vex's light snoring, and Bo's erratic movements.

There was a light screeching sound at the window and Bo bolted upright in the bed. Hearing the sound again her eyes shot over to the window and the thick shadow outside. She crept quietly out of bed and tiptoed over to the window waiting to see if the sound persisted.

After a moment the screeching came again and Bo unlatched the window and flung it open. She looked around and found the culprit immediately. Rolling her eyes she broke off the small twig protruding from a long branch of the old tree outside the window. She looked at the twig in her hands.

"Fucking Kenzi." She scoffed disheartened with herself that she had actually let her sister's absurd paranoia to get to her.

Shaking her head she threw the twig back out the window, and then closed it returning the latch to its locked position. She then returned to her bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Note: Thank you all so so much for all of the support! Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and faves!**

**Things are beginning to heat up a bit, but it will still be another chapter or two before the proverbial shizz hits the fan!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER VII

Bo awoke to a quite room. She stretched, pleased to be able to extend all of her limbs and wondered when Vex had finally vacated the space. As she rolled on her side she basked in the warmth of the sun shining through the bedroom window. The bliss was short lived however when she read the digital clock next to the bed.

"Shit."

She rolled out of bed and strolled out of the room still in her pj's and noticed that just about everyone was crowded into the small kitchen.

Kenzi smiled up from her plate of eggs when she noticed Bo's arrival.

"Well, well, here comes Honey Bo Bo." Kenzi announced with a grin.

Bo rolled her eyes at her younger sister and shoved Tamsin out of her way as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You're looking a little worse for the wear there sunshine. Long night?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

Bo shot her a dirty look.

"If it wasn't the giggle twins over there," Bo nodded toward Hale and Kenzi seated at the table side by side in front of Dyson who let out a hearty chuckle at the remark. "Then it was Vex's snoring!" Bo said as she looked out into the living room where Vex was lighting up a joint.

"Oh please, I do not snore." Vex said as he took in a long drag.

Bo rolled her eyes and nodded at him. "Is that seriously what you're having for breakfast?"

Vex looked up and gave her a cheeky grin. "Breakfast of champions sweetheart!"

Bo shook her head and took the seat next to Dyson stealing a strip of bacon off of Kenzi's plate earning her an exasperated look as the younger girl placed an arm around her plate as if to defend it from further poaching.

"You have fun with that tonight old buddy!" Bo said smiling as she clapped a hand on Dyson's shoulder and bowed toward Vex again. "By the way, how are you even sitting upright this morning, you were dead to the world last night?"

Dyson smiled at her taking a sip of his own coffee. "What can I say, it's a gift."

Bo shook her head, and glanced around the room again.

"Where's Lauren?"

Kenzi shoveled a large forkful of eggs into her mouth before answering, "Ummm, Dr. Feel Good went out early this morning. Something about taking in the local flora planty-ma-jigs. I really don't know."

Bo's face softened and she rose from the table stealing another strip of bacon from Kenzi who slapped her hand in a not so playful manner as Bo grabbed her coffee and headed back to her room to get dressed.

A few minutes later Bo emerged out the back door of the cabin two mugs of coffee in her hand and a big smile on her face.

She took the right path along the bank of the lake and found Lauren a little ways down, crouched next to a small old boathouse examining some kind of strange flower.

As Bo approached Lauren looked up and flashed her a huge smile.

"Good morning Bo."

Bo's heart hitched in her chest as the beautiful blonde stood and began to approach her. Her hair was tucked back behind her ears and her light blue and yellow plaid button down shirtsleeves were rolled up past her elbows in the morning heat. Her top few buttons were undone and Bo couldn't help but sneak a glance at the lacy white bra underneath.

Bo extended one of the mugs toward Lauren who graciously accepted it allowing her fingers to rest idly over Bo's for a moment before pulling her hand back and taking a sip.

"Thank you." She said with another breathtaking grin. "How'd you know how I like it?"

Bo smiled sheepishly, "I've eased dropped in on your order at the carts on campus before."

"Well, thank you. I guess having a stalker really pays off." Lauren said her smile never faltering. "I was just taking in the local flora, there are some truly interesting rare genus out here with species that are only indigenous to this area."

"Yeah? Totally! Plants are awesome." Bo said with a goofy smile on her face.

Lauren's eyes lit up. "Oh, you're interested in botany?"

"Yeah… no… I mean, yes!" Bo shook her head. Why did Lauren always make her so flustered? _Plants are awesome_, who the hell says that?

"I, I ah think the others said something about swimming later?" Lauren said picking up on Bo's discomfort and leading into a change of subject which Bo was truly grateful for.

"Yeah. I think Hale also mentioned something about his Uncle having a small pontoon boat if we wanted to explore the lake and area further." Bo replied.

"That sounds great." Lauren gave Bo a lopsided smile and the two turned to head back toward the cabin.

The sun was high in the sky, sending its heat down upon the gang as they splashed about in the cool lake water.

Tamsin and Kenzi laid on the dock sunning themselves as Dyson and Hale took turns cannonballing off the end into the lake sending splashes across the girls' heated skin as they protested.

Vex had opted to sit on the shore in an all black outfit, his headphones firmly in place, music blaring so loudly that even Bo and Lauren who were treading water and bouncing a beach ball back and forth a few yards out could hear light hisses of it.

"Hale!" Kenzi's annoyed scream caused everyone to turn and smile at the soaked girl who was now standing on the dock holding her hands out to her sides, her once dry black bikini now drenched.

Hale swam up to where she was standing and hoisted himself out of the water coming to stand next to an angry Kenzi with arms folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry lil' momma" he said with a devilish grin, "but not as sorry as I'm gonna be!" Kenzi didn't even have time to look perplexed as Hale grabbed her around her midsection and flung both of them off the dock and into the cool water below.

Everyone laughed loudly and Dyson came over to give Hale an enthusiastic high five.

As Kenzi's head immerged from the water her eyeliner was smudged and running, and her neat strait back hair displaced haphazardly as she forced a large splash of water in Hale's direction with her arms.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that ass hole! You know I didn't want to get in this water! Who knows what creepy crawlies live in this thing!" She gestured her arms wildly around her. Causing another uproar of laugher.

Hale swam over to her trying to give her a hug but Kenzi just swam slightly back from him. He leaned in and tried for a kiss but only found a finger placed over his puckered lips.

"Aw hell no! I told you you were gonna pay, and that starts now!" Kenzi announced as she swam over to where Dyson was.

Hale smacked the top of the water with his hand. "Great!" He sighed causing Tamsin to lower her sunglasses at him as she puckered her lips giving him an air kiss before she threw her head back laughing jovially at him.

Hale started to paddle back toward Dyson and Kenzi as Tamsin stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go grab us some beers, everybody game?" She called back over her shoulder.

There was a loud cheer of "here here!" From Kenzi, Dyson and Hale.

She stopped to look toward Bo and Lauren and quirked an eyebrow up in question. The women looked at one another and Bo gave Lauren a devilish smile.

"I've got an idea." Bo mused before both girls looked back at Tamsin and shook their heads no.

"Good, more for me then." Tamsin muttered.

She walked into the cabin and noticed that there was a light breeze. As she walked further into the living room she noticed that the front door stood wide open.

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed together and she looked around cautiously before approaching the door and shutting it firmly making sure to lock it.

"What, were these people raised in a barn?" She grumbled to herself before turning and heading into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator door and pushed a few things around inside before pulling out the last four beers.

"Looks like someone's gonna have to make a beer run." She said slamming the door shut with her foot and grabbing a bottle opener from the counter before heading back outside.

"So, what's your master plan?" Lauren asked Bo with a crooked grin.

"I'll be right back, you head out and get dried off."

Lauren looked at her quizzically. "Should I change?"

Bo turned back around and flashed a grin showing off her dimple. "Absolutely not."

And with that she swam off toward the other little group.

Tamsin strode down the dock and waved a beer in the direction of the others. Dyson said something to Hale and Kenzi before swimming up to retrieve the drinks.

He grabbed the bottle opener and popped the tops off of three bottles before cautiously grabbing them sandwiching one precariously in the middle.

"So T-Sin you plan on joining us anytime soon? The water's fine." He flashed her a grin.

"I'll think about it, but I make no promises. I'm surprised the water isn't black from all the eyeliner that had to have melted off of Goth Barbie over there." Tamsin nodded in the direction of Kenzi as Bo swam up to she and Hale seemingly asking Hale something as the two gestured off toward the right of the lake.

"Oiy then, I thought that was my name." Vex approached from behind. "You got one of them for me?" He nodded toward the last remaining beer in Tamsin's hands.

She turned to look at him, "afraid not, somebody's gonna have to make a beer run, and I call not it!"

Vex shook his head placing his headphones back on his ears and heading back toward the cabin to find something to drink.

"I'll let Hale know." Dyson said as he carefully paddled out to Hale and Kenzi who met him half way each taking a bottle and knocking back a gulp.

Bo got out of the water and grabbed a towel from a lounge chair on the grass-covered beach.

"You ready?" She asked Lauren who had her own towel wrapped around her waste.

"Sure." Lauren replied removing the towel and tossing it across one of the chaise lounges to dry.

Bo took a deep breath in, appreciating the near naked blonde's form. She was wearing a two-piece white bikini with a delicate floral pattern that held her pert breasts perfectly. She unconsciously rang her tong across the top of her lips, and Lauren gave her a concerned look.

"Bo? Are you alright?"

Bo shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah, yeah come with me." She said throwing her own towel on a chair haphazardly and grabbing Lauren's hand guided them back toward the shack they had seen this morning.

After only a little bit of struggle Bo had released the paddle boat from it's ropes holding it up out of the water. She threw open the doors that lead out into the lake, and maneuvered herself into the boat, having told Lauren to wait outside for a surprise.

Lauren was beginning to worry based on the few four letter words she kept hearing coming from the inside of the small boathouse, but whenever she would call out to Bo, the woman would insist that she was fine and that it wouldn't be much longer.

Just as Lauren was about to call out again she saw the front of a white and green paddle boat come around the corner of the boathouse with a grinning Bo peddling toward her.

Lauren let out a laugh as she waded out into the water a little ways and pulled herself up in the extra seat as she began to help Bo peddle.

The couple explored the lake talking about everything from school to the sights they were seeing. As they neared a secluded area of the lake, shadowed by large trees and rocks Bo steered them toward the cove.

"Care for a swim?" Bo asked as they pulled into the shady cove.

"Sure." Lauren replied as Bo jumped from the craft into the water, and Lauren quickly followed her lead.

The girls splashed around for a minute keeping an eye on the boat making sure it didn't drift too far away.

Bo felt it was time to put her "master plan" into action.

"You know," Bo said with nervous excitement, "I think the water is actually warmer over here."

Lauren tilted her head thinking about it, "actually, I think that it's colder. I mean it's in the shade, completely out of the sun, it feels approximately eight to ten degrees cooler, but then again it could just be my mind playing tricks on me…"

Lauren was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Bo's motions, and when she finally settled her eyes back on the brunette she couldn't help but notice that the bright red straps to Bo's very tiny bathing suit to seemed to have disappeared. She glanced down toward the water and saw that the garment in question appeared to be floating on the surface of the lake while Bo smiled at her devilishly.

"Funny doctor, I think it feels at least eight to ten degrees warmer." Bo said in a sultry tone.

Lauren took a large gulp, as she quickly became flushed.

"Oh. Uh..." She was suddenly at a loss for words as Bo held up her matching bright red bathing suit bottoms and let the lake water drip off of them before grabbing her top and tossing the garments skillfully onto the seat of the boat floating a few feet away.

"Wh," Lauren's cheeks burned, and she felt a tingling sensation in her chest. "Why did you do that?" She asked her voice barely above a murmur.

Bo smiled loving the reaction of the flustered woman in front of her.

"I don't know." She said shrugging so that the top of her breasts lifted out of the water before sinking back down again. "I guess it's just that I prefer to swim naked. It's so much more freeing." Bo said as she began to swim backward lifting her body to the surface of the water.

Lauren blushed and quickly turned away, trying to focus on the trees along the shoreline.

Bo smiled. She knew that she was getting under the blonde's skin, and that was exactly where she wanted to be. She lowered her body back into the water and submerged herself, swimming toward Lauren. She stopped when she felt the water growing warmer from the blonde's body heat and popped up, her face less than a foot away from the blonde's.

"Hi." Bo said with a large grin her dimple peaking out.

"H, hi." Lauren replied. She couldn't believe how beautiful Bo was.

She watched as water dripped down the brunette's face, and a few droplets clung to her long black lashes. As Bo raised a hand to smooth back her soaked hair she shook her head slightly to free her face of the excess water. _Damn_. Lauren thought to herself. How did a quiet, bookworm like me end up here in front of this gorgeous, sexy creature? What was it about the brunette that brought out such nervous and passionate feelings in her? Not that she had much experience in that area, but no one had ever made her stomach twist and turn, and bring a throb to her core quite like Bo.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, her voice thick.

"Yes." Lauren responded as Bo took her chances and moved in a little closer.

Their lips were practically touching, both women's eyes burning with desire.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Bo breathed as the words and the breath behind them tickled Lauren's lips. It was all Lauren could do to keep herself from letting out a moan.

"Y, yes." Lauren responded truthfully.

Bo smiled, not retreating.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo asked her voice an octave lower.

"No." Lauren whispered, her answer surprising them both. The blonde was frozen, unable to move or let her eyes leave the deep chocolate ones hypnotizing her, begging her to stay exactly where she was and give herself in fully to the woman in front of her.

Bo's face twitched into a smile again, which Lauren could feel as their lips scarcely brushed one another's.

Bo leaned out to take in a look at the blonde, who wore an expression of frustration and lust and a tinge of sadness from the sudden loss of proximity.

Bo leaned in again and engaged the woman in a profound passionate kiss. Her tong ran across Lauren's lower lip asking for access which the blonde quickly granted as she let her own tong meet Bo's as they softly explored each other.

Bo lifted her hands up into blonde locks and tugged gently coercing a light moan from Lauren as she started to nibble lightly on her perfect pink lips now swollen from their fevered kisses.

Lauren grabbed Bo's hips gliding her closer to her in the water as the two rotated their legs in broad circles, treading water to stay afloat only just out of reach of the lake's floor.

Lauren allowed her hands to wander up and down the sides of Bo's body as the brunette continued to tangle her hands in Lauren's hair, pulling them into one another as close as possible.

Lauren felt an ache in her core as she felt Bo's naked breasts pushing into her chest, and she reached low, grabbing the brunette's ass, squeezing their bodies tighter together if that was possible, eliciting an approving moan from Bo as she removed her mouth and began placing frenzied kisses up and down the blonde's neck, stopping at her earlobe to gently glide her tong across it, and then sucking on the hot dampened skin.

Lauren felt her eyes roll back in her head in complete ecstasy as Bo turned their positions and slowly began to swim the blonde back toward the boat, which had now drifted toward slightly shallower water nearing an embankment.

She stopped once she was confident Lauren's back had hit the boat, and she tested the ground to see if it was shallow enough for her to stand. To her delight it was, because as much as she did not want to break up the events her legs were beginning to grow tired from all of the treading water without the use of her hands.

She lunged her lips into Lauren's as soon as she was sure they were both standing. This time Lauren reached up grabbing either side of Bo's face deepening the hungry and needy kiss. Bo moaned again and ran her hands up Lauren's breasts, stopping to cup and squeeze them gently.

Lauren moved back from the kiss beginning to hyperventilate as she mimicked the gesture taking in a full appreciation of the smooth, naked, sizeable mounds that were Bo's breasts.

"Oh," Lauren breathed out. "You're so fucking hot."

The brunette smirked never having heard the blonde voice such vulgarity before. She liked it.

Lauren was completely caught up in the moment and when Bo dropped her mouth to Lauren's shoulder and began biting and teasing the skin next to her top's strap, she couldn't help but want more and more of Bo.

As Bo's thumbs began to tease her erect nipples, Lauren let a hand fall from one of the brunette's breasts as she pushed her hand down, cupping Bo's center.

Bo's eye's squeezed shut at the touch and she bit her lip. She wanted more of Lauren, oh gosh how she wanted more, but she knew that she needed to resist the urge. She placed her hand over Lauren's slowly moving it away from her aching center.

"No." She breathed. She couldn't believe she was saying this as she rested her head against Lauren's shoulder.

"Wh, what?" Lauren asked confused as she suddenly came crashing down from her high.

Bo leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek and then pressed her forehead into Lauren's, both of them breathing hard.

"I, I can't." Bo was trying to find the right words to express how she felt.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Lauren said as she sunk her back into the boat causing it to drift slightly away from her. She wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Had she read the situation wrong? No. Bo took off her cloths and initiated, so it couldn't be that. Was she moving too fast for Bo? Oh gosh. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks and her face grew pale, was she doing it wrong? She knew the brunette had had multiple lovers so maybe she was doing something wrong, and the brunette was reconsidering her choice in girlfriends! She began to panic as her heart rate increased.

"What? No. Why are you sorry?" Now Bo was confused. "Hey, come here." She took Lauren's face in her hands so that they were maintaining eye contact, not letting the blonde get away. "I, I just want your first time to be special."

Lauren's attention snapped back to the woman in front of her.

"Wh, what?" Lauren began to stammer.

Bo gave her a little smile. "I want your first time to be special, not hiding in a mucky lake where some creepy old fisherman could get a free show!"

Lauren breathed out a sigh of relief. Since when was Bo so gallant and romantic?

Bo smiled a little wider and placed a soft kiss on Lauren's parted lips.

"We should probably be getting back, the gang's undoubtedly wondering where we are."

Lauren rolled her eyes upward and exhaled deeply as Bo leaned up and reached over her to grab her bathing suit from the boat, giving the blonde quite a show as she did so.

"Tease." Lauren said with a smile splashing Bo playfully.

Bo cocked an eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile before tying her top around her neck and back and then swimming around Lauren to lift herself up into the boat.

As the duo peddled off they missed the rustling in the bushes just yards away from where they had been only minutes earlier.

Back at the cabin the gang was getting dried off. After numerous rounds of chicken Tamsin and Dyson and finally been named the victors leaving an irritated Kenzi and an apathetic Hale.

"Losers have to get the beer!" Tamsin proclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries. I just want to wait for Bo and Lauren to get back to see if they need anything from town first." Hale replied.

Kenzi suddenly brightened at the thought of shopping and wrapped her towel around her shoulders as she turned to Vex.

"Care to tag about old hat?" Kenzi asked him bowing slightly and putting on her best English high society voice.

Vex rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I could use an outing after being cooped up with you lot all day." He replied.

The four exchanged amused glances. A summer day out on the lake was none of their ideas of being "cooped" up.

Just then Bo and Lauren strode around the corner hand in hand.

Kenzi looked from their clasped hands up to each of their faces.

"Oh good, if the two of you are done playing Wild Things, you can accompany Hale, Vex and I into town for some supplies."

A slight blush tinged Bo's cheeks before she gave Lauren's hand a little squeeze. She turned to Lauren and gave her a smile.

"Why don't you stay here and relax, and I'll head into town with these guys?"

"Sure. That will give me some time to catch up on some research." Lauren replied thoughtfully.

"Ummm, yeah, whateves, bus leaves in twenty." Kenzi lightly rolled her eyes and headed off in the direction of the cabin and a warm shower.

Bo showered her self and dressed quickly, relieved that the cabin had two full bathrooms. She had been making a mental shopping list and some semblance of a plan as the hot water soothed her sore leg muscles.

As she made her way out she saw Kenzi, Vex, and Hale were already waiting for her Kenzi drumming impatiently on the dashboard from the passenger seat.

Bo opened the door to the SUV and slid into the seat behind Kenzi as the younger Dennis turned in her chair eyes narrowing at her sister.

"Okay, so what's so important that you need in town that you'd leave your lady love's side for more than the time it takes to pee?" She asked arching a perfect brow at Bo.

Bo had always admired her sister's ability to read just about any situation, but this was one time she wished that her Kenzi-Senses hadn't kicked into full gear.

"No reason. Can't a girl just want to head into town with her family?" Bo smiled and put her arm around Vex who occupied the seat next to her, pulling him into her.

"Oh please Bobalicious." Kenzi snorted seeing right through the charade.

Bo just let Vex go and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at her sister again.

"Fine, but I'll figure you out yet." She said turning around in her seat.

Hale went to hold Kenzi's hand and she shied away from his touch, pressing her body into the passenger side door.

"Really Kenz? It was a joke, it was fun." Hale tried to reconcile.

Kenzi raised her hands defensively. "You know what fish do in the water right?" She didn't even look at him as she said it.

"But you stayed in and ended up having a good time." Hale prodded.

"Losing five consecutive rounds of chicken to the new chick and D-Man is not my idea of fun. What's with you, you were totally off your game?" Kenzi pressed ever the sore loser.

Hale just quietly shook his head defeated and turned up the radio as he pulled the car out onto the road that would lead them into town.

Bo took in the exchange curiously, but didn't say a word. If Kenzi was distracted from what sounded like poor sportsmanship then maybe she'd stay out of her business for just long enough. However she couldn't help but wonder if there was something deeper behind Kenzi's cool vibes she was tossing her boyfriend's way.

Though she loved her sister more than anything Bo knew that Kenzi could be the tiniest bit of a drama queen, and she felt a twinge of sympathy for Hale. Bo liked him. They were the same age and had become friends back in middle school. She was only the slightest bit surprised when Hale and Kenzi started dating. It kinda made sense. Hale was pretty much her best friend, and he had been around since Kenzi was in grade school so when they started dating when Hale was a senior and Kenzi was a Freshman in high school it wasn't as big a deal to Bo as it was to the rest of the school, more or less an inevitability as she had known that her sister had a crush on the older boy for the longest time.

When they finally arrived in town the group couldn't help but gaze around at their surroundings in amaze. First of all it looked like the town hadn't changed much since the 1960's. Even more so was the fact that the few cars that were parked on the street were all older models, none of them newer then 1987. Even Bo and her limited knowledge of cars noticed that.

"Creepsville." Kenzi muttered as she pulled out a camera from her bag and started snapping away.

"Look, we're just here for beer and a few other things from the general store, it's all good." Hale said in reassurance.

The foursome headed into an aging shop that actually read "General Store" on the crumbling sign. The three family members were taken aback. They only thought that general stores existed in the movies, but here as they live and breathe was the small shop that housed groceries, pharmaceuticals, liquor, and even firearms and ammo.

Hale noticed their expressions and couldn't help but laugh. He had been coming up here with his uncle on and off for fishing weekends just about every year since his uncle brought and spruced up the cabin about 6 years ago.

Bo didn't care what the deal was with the strange Podunk town as long as they had the things on her mental shopping list, and she set to scanning the shelves diligently, picking up things here and there.

"Whatcha' looking for Bobes?" Kenzi approached Bo from behind placing an arm followed by her head on Bo's right shoulder looking at the contents in Bo's hand.

"Dude, you're not buying condoms are you? Because if so, we need to have a serious talk about the birds and the bees."

Bo shrugged her shoulder bouncing off Kenzi's arm.

"What's the deal with you and Hale?" Bo asked hoping that the change in subject would distract her sister.

Kenzi let out a long sigh taking the bait.

"I dunno. He's been kinda distant recently."

Bo's eyebrows shot up, "He didn't sound that distant last night."

Kenzi shook her head, "Yeah I mean that's one thing, but I don't know he was weird by the lake today." She paused. "Do you think there's someone else?"

Her sister now had Bo's full attention.

"What? Kenzi no! Hale loves you!" Bo said shocked as she looked over at the man piling beer into Vex's awaiting arms at the other end of the store.

Kenzi followed her sister's gaze and when her eyes fell on Hale it was as though he could feel them and he looked up to give her a loving grin.

"Yeah, maybe I just got too much fish shit water in my ears this afternoon." Kenzi said as she pounded one side of her head leaning slightly as if trying to bang some invisible substance from her ear.

Bo snorted.

"Never change Kenz." She smiled.

"Who moi?" Kenzi asked with a grin placing a hand on her chest. "Never!"

There was only one thing left on Bo's list. A distraction.

Bo had pulled Hale to the side as the group had loaded up Hale's car.

"Yeah that's perfect." The boy said grinning from ear to ear. "Kenz is gonna love it. D-Man too."

Bo was feeling quite proud of her self.

"You sure you don't want to take me or Vex along with you?" Hale questioned protectively.

Bo let out a snort, "I think I'll be okay to drive five miles east and back. I swear I won't get a scratch on your baby." Bo said with a grin as she stroked the cars side.

Hale put up his hands defensively.

"If you insist. Like I said just take the main road five miles that way and there should be a small shack out there." Hale said as he gestured in the opposite direction of the cabin.

"Thanks Hale." Bo grinned as she grabbed the keys out of Hale's hand and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Hey, what's up Boba Fett?" Kenzi asked coming around to the open driver's side window.

"Nothing, I just have something else to pick up, while you and Hale and Vex go grab a bite to eat." Kenzi may be perceptive, but Bo knew how to press each and every single one of Kenzi's many buttons.

"Food?" Kenzi asked brightening.

"That's right, there's a diner across the way." Hale said placing an arm around Kenzi's shoulders and steering her away from the car.

"As long as they don't serve people or rodents on the menu I'm totally there!" Kenzi shouted as she grabbed Vex's hand and pulled the boys across the street.

Bo was happy when the small shack was right where Hale said it would be, and that it was still open. As she loaded the illusive looking large paper bags filled almost to the brim with fireworks she spied a sign for a florist shop about a mile further down the road in the next town, and Bo smiled to herself unable to believe her luck.

Back in town Hale and Kenzi sat on one side of the faded red plastic booth, while Vex sat on the other.

"See Kenz, no people burgers, just good coffee and breakfast served all day." Hale smiled down at Kenzi who was chomping happily on a BLT while he enjoyed his own maple syrup drenched waffles. Vex had opted for just a cup of tea, and the older waitress had eyed him cautiously.

"So, are people always so polite in this town?" Kenzi asked irritated by the looks the waitress and cashier had been giving their table since they had sat down.

Hale looked around them, "ah, just ignore them, they still think it's 1852." Hale said with a laugh.

"Still," Kenzi rolled her shoulders back and returned to her food, "you'd think they'd be glad for the business. I mean this place isn't exactly hoppin'."

The group all looked up from their food and noted the primarily empty diner. There was an older couple in a booth three down from them, and two older men sat at the counter each nursing a cup of coffee.

The group finished their meal in silence, and paid. Just as they were exiting the diner they saw the distinct black SUV rolling back toward them.

"Oh thank Gawwwddd!" Kenzi yelled as she flung the passenger door open and bounced into the seat next to Bo.

"Good lunch?" Bo asked with a big cheesy smile on her face.

"Let's just say Kenzi wasn't too taken with the local color." Hale said with a laugh as he and Vex climbed into the back seat.

Bo nodded her head and floored it all the way back to the cabin.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Thank you as always for the continued support. All of the reviews, follows, and faves brighten my day! The next update should follow relatively quickly. Hopefully tomorrow. Enjoy! =D**

CHAPTER VIII

It was beginning to get dark when the foursome pulled up in front of the warm, dimly lit cabin. The car had been oddly quiet on the trip back with the exception of Kenzi and Vex's lite banter over Kenzi's incessant pleas to have another night of partying and binge drinking.

As the crew unloaded Bo rushed to the back to unload the trunk before her inquisitive sister could butt her way in and spoil her grand plans. She was in luck however Hale had made sure to steer her inside the cabin the second the car had stopped. Encouraging her to tend to the role of bartender for the evening, and begin setting up. Kenzi had practically skipped off into the cabin, and Bo gave Hale a silent thank you with her eyes.

Bo unloaded the goodies and Hale had recommended that she hide most of the supplies in the boathouse until she was ready for show time.

Bo was a bundle of nerves when she finally entered the cabin and found Lauren sitting on the plush leather sofa her nose stuffed thoroughly into a large daunting looking medical text book. Bo couldn't help the smile that crept up her lips as she took in the blonde sitting, legs curled underneath her body, her brow furrowed in concentration as her voice ghosted out words every now and then speaking back to the literature in front of her. Bo was completely taken aback by how this incredibly smart, incredibly sexy woman found any interest in her whatsoever. The future doctor was so calm and cool and collected, and knew exactly what she wanted out of life. Bo on the other hand still had yet to declare a major. She didn't know who she was yet or what she wanted out of life. Wasn't that what college was for in the first place? Finding yourself?

Her breath hitched when the blonde rose her hand and slid a few stray tendrils of hair back behind her ear, reveling her perfect square jaw and neckline. Bo felt a heat rising in her as she thought back to the activities of earlier that afternoon, and the way her lips felt caressing fervent kisses up and down that long neck in the water.

Her flashback was interrupted however by a mocking voice.

"Seriously Bobes, your gay is showing."

Bo looked up startled out of her fantasy to rest her eyes on her sister who had an eyebrow cocked and an amused expression on her face.

The color quickly rushed to Bo's cheeks as Lauren looked up from her textbook and around at sudden the vocal intrusion. When her eyes settled on Bo her face warmed into a grin.

"You're back!" She stated happily, glossing over Kenzi's statement.

"Yeah," Bo replied, her own goofy smile creeping back. "Though it doesn't look like you missed me too much." She gestured to the book in the blonde's hands.

Lauren rolled her eyes upward playfully before settling them back on Bo.

"Oh please, the exciting world of materia medica has nothing on you."

Bo cocked an eyebrow at the blonde, her grin shifting into a lopsided smile.

"It's the early forms of pharmacology, and the study of plants, minerals, and substances used for healing. This particular text focuses specifically on The Ebers Papyrus, which basically catalogues recipes for early medicine and magic. It dates back to approximately 1552 BC." The blonde explained getting caught up in her excitement of the book she had been studying. She wasn't much one for magic. I her opinion everything could be explained logically through science, but of course the ancient peoples of Egypt didn't know that.

Bo stared at Lauren her smile twitching as the blonde's eyes once again refocused and met hers.

"The geek speak is working doctor."

Lauren felt a burst of warmth shoot through her body and settle in her cheeks as well as between her legs at Bo's direct comment, and her mouth suddenly went dry.

"Oh. Emmmmm. Gggeeeee. It's like fifty shade of gay up in here!" Tamsin announced as she left her former position of tossing a hacky sack across the living room with Dyson to stand next to Kenzi at the bar, who gave her an amused smirk and held her hand up for a high five. Tamsin complied. Slowly smacking the girl's hand in a high five followed by a low five before adding, "get a room already." Causing Kenzi and a quite Dyson to burst into a fit of snickers.

Bo and Lauren quickly dropped each other's gaze as they both flushed a deep red with embarrassment.

The tension is relieved however when Hale and Vex finally came bursting through the front door each holding up multiple cases of beer.

"Who's ready to party?" Hale shouted excitedly and Dyson rushed forward to help the guys out with their load all the while whooping his approval.

"Shots!" Kenzi shouted clapping her hands excitedly while Tamsin leaned under the bar and pulled out multiple shot glasses allowing them to clatter unceremoniously onto the bar top. Kenzi quickly grabbed a tequila bottle from the cabinet behind her and started pouring sloppy, full shots into the glasses that had managed to land turned upright on the shellacked wooden surface.

Lauren quickly jumped up from her spot on the couch and grabbed one of the tiny full glasses, raising it to her mouth and downing it, then picking up a second and repeating the process.

"Damn Doc, my kinda girl!" Kenzi shouted impressed as she saluted Lauren with her own shot and then quickly downed it.

Lauren just nodded fighting the sting that was now painfully burning down her chest as she built up the courage to chance a glance in Bo's direction.

The brunette was simply watching her with an unreadable expression, and Lauren quickly returned to the couch.

A minute later the boys reenter the room passing out beers and taking shots of their own before taking their own respected seats.

Bo grabbed a shot from the bar and then a beer from Dyson before sauntering over to the couch and pushing Vex lightly out of the way, snuggling up close to Lauren as she sandwiched herself between the two.

"Alright," Hale said as he leaned back in the rocking chair allowing him self to sway forward and back. "How about we pick up where we left off yesterday."

There were a few groans and a few cheers from the group, but the cheers win out over the groans.

Dyson decided to take the lead, a wicked smile playing across his lips. He turned his attention to the slightly shorter blonde still standing at the bar.

"Tamsin, truth or dare?"

She eyed him suspiciously, pointing out his grin.

"I don't like that look. That look never means anything good." She poured herself another shot before downing it and then rolling her neck around to crack it.

"Alright." She sighed, "Lay it on me." She paused. "Dare."

Dyson's smile grew wider his face brightening, obviously pleased that Tamsin picked the correct vice.

"I dare you." He pointed a finger on the hand that was holding his beer toward Tamsin, "To kiss Kenzi." He then gestured toward the small dark haired girl who was standing a few feet away from the blonde.

"Aww yeah." Hale grinned.

"What?!" Both women shout in unison before looking at each other.

"No way." Tamsin said looking at Kenzi before her expression softens, "I mean no offence-"

"Oh none taken sister!" Kenzi replied, waving the blonde's comment off. "You're not exactly my type either.

"Come on, you have to do it T-Pain!" Dyson smirked holding out his hands. "Those are the rules."

"Are there really official rules to Truth or Dare?" The blonde questioned skeptically.

Dyson shrugged with a small grin. "If you don't do it I'll just come up with something, way better." He wiggled his eyebrows and Tamsin took a moment. Disgust settling into her features she eventually realized that if it's not this it would be something worse. Something way worse.

"Aw, what the hell." Tamsin relented moving toward Kenzi grabbing her face between her hands.

Before the younger woman had time to protest, Tamsin pushed their lips together in a big, comedic smooch complete with sound effects before almost just as quickly pulling away from the girl.

She shrugged and gave Dyson a look, silently asking if he's satisfied. He nodded his head and tipped his beer to her before taking a large swig.

Kenzi quickly raised her sleeve to her lips rubbing fiercely and sputtering tiny droplets of spittle out of her mouth.

Bo chuckled, reveling in her sister's awkward and uncomfortable state.

"Aw come on Kenz, I would barely even call whatever that just was a kiss!" Bo chided mockingly.

"Seriously," Kenzi said pointing an accusing finger at Tamsin and then Dyson. "I could have the two of you arrested, how would that look when you apply for the police academy?"

Dyson and Tamsin looked at Kenzi and then to each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

Hale sat forward in his chair, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen." He said calm and genuinely, still fixated on where Kenzi and Tamsin had been standing during their kiss.

Everyone turned to stare at him, pausing for a moment, before they all burst into a fit of laughter, with the exception of Kenzi who threw a towel she found somewhere behind the bar at Hale, hitting him in the face seemingly snapping him out of his trance.

"Who's next?" Kenzi grumbled looking around the room.

"Alright, I got one." Hale said now fully recovered. "Kenzi, truth or dare?"

The girl pondered her options for a moment before voicing her decision.

"Dare."

Hale grinned and cast Bo a quick wink.

"I dare you." He paused for dramatic effect. "To go down into the cellar."

Kenzi's jaw dropped open.

"The fuck?" She squeaked.

Hale shrugged. "I dare you to go down into the cellar, all alone."

"You never mentioned this place had a freaking cellar!" Kenzi squealed nervously.

Bo began to chuckle, taking this opportunity to rest her free hand on top of Lauren's, taking it in hers and squeezing it gently.

Lauren reveled in the warm contact of Bo's smooth hand, and let out a small sigh of contentment. It was barely audible but the brunette who had her senses completely tuned into the blonde caught it and her heart skipped a beat, delighted in her effect on the blonde and vise versa.

"Yup. It's the only part of the cabin that my uncle didn't bother to renovate." He got up from the rocking chair and moved to the center of the living room, kicking up the animal skin rug to reveal a carved out hatch door in the wooden floor.

Kenzi moved behind Tamsin, using her as a shield as if something was about to pop up out of the floor and make a b-line right for her.

Tamsin smirked.

"Really? I didn't have you pegged as squeamish. I may need to re-evaluate." The blond snorted, turning to eye the cowering woman behind her.

"How, how long did you say your uncle has owned this place for again?" The girl asked ignoring her human shield.

Hale grinned, glad he's able to turn the tables on his girlfriend and put her in the hot seat for once.

"About six years."

"Have _you_ ever been in the cellar?" The girl asked trying to hide her apparent fear.

"Nope." The man smiled cruelly at her.

"I swear Hale," Kenzi paused unsure what to say.

"Come on Kenz. It's no big deal. Just a dusty musty old cellar. Besides I don't think there's very much down there. Just whatever the previous owners left that my uncle didn't sell or toss."

"Previous owners?" Kenzi's voice was barely above a whisper.

Hale bends down crouching next to the wooden door and slowly slides the lock out of place, before hooking a finger through the small, cold bronze hoop, pulling it and opening the door, as it creaks loudly in protest.

"And it's creaky too?" Kenzi shouted, "this is so unfair!"

Hale cocked his head up to meet Kenzi's eyes.

"All's fair in Truth or Dare baby." He gave her a wicked grin before hopping up and walking off into the kitchen.

He reappeared a moment later with a medium size flood flashlight. He walked over to Kenzi and handed the flashlight off to her turning it on for her, and casting it's beam toward the dark, daunting hole in the middle of the room.

"It's okay Kenz. We'll all be right here. Just call us if you need anything." He rested a protective arm around her shoulder. "Of course, if you're too scared, I'm sure I can come up with something else."

With that Kenzi was all game on.

"Who me? Scared? Honey I am, the Queen of Scream." Kenzi said trying to sound more confident than she truly felt.

Kenzi moved out of Hale's embrace and toward the cellar with a new conviction. She halted just before the first step and looked back up and round the room.

"I swear Hale, if there's a puzzle box, or any Civil War era motherfucking dolls down there…" She allowed herself to trail off.

Dyson tried to stifle a giggle, but was unsuccessful.

Kenzi took a deep breath and slowly began her decent.

It was dark, and a few degrees colder in the cellar than on the main floor since the stark space was buried under ground. Kenzi flashed her beam around looking to see if she could locate a light. When she finally found a drawstring leading to an exposed bulb a few feet away she moved forward and tugged on it.

The room was suddenly lit in a dim yellow haze, and Kenzi clutched her arms to her chest taking in the room.

"How long do I have to stay down here?" She shouted up to her friends, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"It hasn't even been a full two minutes Kenzi!" Bo's voice called back down to her.

Kenzi grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and began to scan the room.

The space was nondescript with its concrete enforced walls and floor, and usual cobwebs mixed with the clutter of old furniture and aging corrugated cardboard boxes. There was a tool bench in one corner, and a stack of fishing lures and broken fishing rods leaning against it.

On the wall directly in front of her there sat a dusty desk with a bunch of ancient looking books on top of it, and a pair of old antique spectacles that Kenzi did not like the looks of. Her attention was drawn away from the foreboding desk paraphernalia by a creaking sound coming from behind her along the wall furthest away from where she stood. She jumped and cast her flashlight beam frantically in the direction of the noise.

"Guys, was that you?" She called.

There were a few muffled giggles from upstairs.

"We're still here Kenzi, and you've finally made it to the three minute mark." Dyson's voice comes out as a distant chuckle.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whateves." She mumbled to herself. She went to turn back to the wall with the workbench when she heard another rustling and jolts flashing her beam in its direction once again. Again, she is met by nothing. Well, nothing but a bunch of stacked brown boxes, and a few more cobwebs.

She shakes her head. Maybe she had seen too many horror movies. She goes to make her way back up to the stairs when suddenly a shadowy figure hops out from behind one of the stacks of boxes.

Kenzi screamed in terror as a loud growl echoed through the basement, and she found a dark brown shaggy wolf face staring back at her with sharp teeth and glistening fangs.

Before she knew what she is doing, Kenzi found her fist colliding with the creatures face, and is shocked when it's snout retreats into it's face upon impact with her fist.

She took a deep steadying breath, anger rising in her.

There's an echo of laughter as Vex and Tamsin pop out from behind the creature, and Bo, Dyson, and Lauren came clattering down the wooden stairs.

Hale's muffled laughter could be heard as Kenzi ripped Dyson's mask from last year's Halloween off Hale's smug face.

"Fuck. All. Of. You." Kenzi breathed angrily, she could almost feel the smoke bellowing out of her ears.

"Aw come on baby. You should have seen your face." Hale laughed.

"The best was when she sucker punched you in the snout!" Vex laughed jovially, almost doubling over.

"Aww! I wish I could have seen it!" Dyson grinned down at Kenzi.

"Yeah, yuck it up now. Because once I figure out what kind of horror movie we're in, the assholes are always the first to go!" Kenzi set her steely gaze on Dyson.

"Not this shit again." Tamsin sighed turning to inspect the box closest to her.

"Yes this shit again!" Kenzi shouted incredulously.

By now the group was splitting up and making their way around, exploring the new found space.

"Don't touch anything!" Kenzi shouted again, holding out her hands as if to cease everyone's movements.

"Tell me love." Vex said as he eased himself into a rickety looking chair to one side of the workbench, as he picked up a decaying neon green faux fish lure. "What are our options then?" He was mainly just humoring his cousin, but he was partially interested, particularly given the peculiar state of the town from that afternoon.

Kenzi sighed.

"The way I see it. We're in one of three subgenres."

Vex nodded his head encouraging the girl to continue, while the others milled about the room only half paying attention.

"First off, we're in the middle of no where, so there is a good chance that a psychopath who's escaped from an institution could see the lights on to this cabin, and decide to reek havoc on it's occupants, seeing as how it's the first thing he's come across in days and after his long incarceration he's hungry for blood." Kenzi shrugged her shoulders. "Could also be that there's a crazed killer out there who was abandoned out here on a family camping trip years ago, being left to raise himself all alone in the wilderness, making him more animal than man." She paused to take a deep breath.

"Second, I think we've all been through the town that launched a thousand horror stories! I mean come on. Creepy residents in a town that seems to have stopped in time while the rest of the world kept on turning. Either the whole town is in on it, or they're all hiding the local deformed wack job. Maybe he likes to wear other people's faces, maybe he likes to dress in his dead mommy's cloths, either way, this inbreed town is hiding something." She paused there as Tamsin began to chuckle.

"You got that right." Tamsin shook her head. "You guys get a load of the hillbilly at the gas station?"

"No but we met his wife who's also his sister, who's also his ex lover's niece in town. She served us lunch." Kenzi replied.

Suddenly Lauren's movements caught Kenzi's attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned slightly to see the blond fingering a small ornate cube.

"Lauren! What did I say about the puzzle boxes?" Kenzi shouted throwing a finger dramatically toward Lauren, and pulling everyone's attention toward the blonde.

Lauren ceased her movement and held up the box, "what? It's a Rubik's Cube." She said innocently, slowly spinning the multicolored toy for everyone to see.

"And that brings me to number three!" Kenzi said loudly, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Demonic slash otherworldly possessed inanimate objects! It could be a book, it could be a cube, it could be a freaking Raggedy Anne. But most likely it already knows that we're here. And it's calling to us. Quietly, it wants us to find it, acknowledge it, and let it's spirits come out to play. And someone, not naming any names here!" Her eyes shot around the room and then settled on the blonde in the corner. "But someone too brainy and too curious for their own good in their never ending quest for knowledge…" she paused to stare at Lauren her eyes popping out of her head. "Will awaken it. And when they do. Lord help us all."

She cast another look around the room to see who was heading her warning before settling back on Lauren who had moved to the desk and was perusing the dusty books on it.

"Hotpants!" Kenzi shouted.

Hale snorted and everyone else looked up to see where Kenzi's gaze was. Lauren looked from side to side. Thinking that there was no way that the mad, raving girl was referring to her. Finding no one else to either side of her she pointed a finger toward herself and mouthed the word "me" questioningly.

"Hotpants?" Bo asks holding out her arms in question toward her sister.

"Yeah." Kenzi turned her gaze from Lauren to Bo. "It's a whole thing, don't worry about it." She said nonchalantly as she turned her attention back to Lauren. "I got my eye on you." She added closing one eye and jutting a finger out in the stunned blonde's direction.

Lauren shrugged back under the intense scrutiny of the small shadowy girl in front of her.

"Whatever let's get out of here." Bo went to stand next to Lauren, taking her hand and guiding her back up the stairs, shooting her sister a dark look as she passed her.

A few minutes later and everyone had retreated back up stairs. The night was still relatively young and the gang opted to put on a movie instead of turning in.

Throughout the film Bo sat next to Lauren on the couch. She always felt a nervous excitement whenever she was in close proximity to the blonde, and now she felt like she was about fourteen and on some weird group date. She'd even gone from starting out holding Lauren's hand, to pulling her cheesiest move ever, faking a yawn so that she could place her arm around the blonde's shoulders. She knew it was lame, but she couldn't help but want to be closer to the woman.

When she had pulled the move Lauren had allowed her mouth to twitch into a lightly embarrassed, but completely amused smile. She loved the way she felt in Bo's arms and shifted her position so that she was leaning into the brunette's embrace. Eventually when she felt comfortable enough, Lauren rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, allowing her eyes to drift shut and bask in how safe she felt in Bo's arms. She felt the slight rise and fall of her chest with her breathing, and noticed how it picked up at first, but then slowed back to its normal speed, as the two found comfort and contentment in the pose.

Bo leaned her cheek into silky blonde hair, allowing it to tickle her nose as she inhaled the light fruity fragrance of Lauren's shampoo. She couldn't believe how right it felt being here, holding the blonde. It was as if they had done this every night of their lives, they seemed to fit perfectly into one another.

As the end credits began to roll, Bo glanced down and noticed that at some point during the film Lauren must have drifted off to sleep.

She loved looking down watching the ever so slight twitches of the woman's brow as she slept, Bo couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the woman's mind never turned off, not even when she slept.

As Dyson got up he stretched and went to the far wall to turn on the lights. Bo nudged the blonde lightly with her shoulder. She was greeted with dark sleepy brown eyes and a faint smile that played across Lauren's lips. Bo grinned down at the woman.

"Time for bed." Bo cooed softly, unable to resist the urge to lightly graze the woman's cheek as she pushed a strand blonde of hair behind a light pink ear.

Lauren nodded and stood, stretching her arms above her head, letting out a small yawn.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as Bo got up and the two started walking toward their waiting bedroom.

"Killer got away." Bo said with a light smile.

"Time for part two!" Kenzi announced happily jumping up and grabbing the next DVD off the shelf.

Lauren paused for a moment, and Bo turned back to the group.

"I think we're gonna call it a night guys. Enjoy."

She didn't wait for any comments from the peanut gallery, and quickly ushered Lauren into their room closing the door behind them.

"Good. More room for me." Tamsin said stretching out on the now empty sofa.

"Not so fast there." Dyson said as he picked up her feet and plopped down next to her. Once he was seated he allowed Tamsin to stretch her legs back out over him, and Kenzi quickly went to shut off the lights as the title popped up on the screen.


	9. Chapter IX

**_Author's Note:_**** Here it is. The chapter where it all begins to go down.** **We'll find out what big bad is out there, stalking our heroes, Bo and Lauren finally have their moment, and a shocking secret will be revealed. **

**Please go easy on me for the BoLo scene. I was pretty nervous writing it as I've never written anything like it before, so I hope it's okay.**

**As always thank you for your continued support. Thank you for all of the follows, faves, and reviews, and most of all thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER IX

Bo awoke feeling more rested than she had in years. She looked up to find the blonde still sleeping soundly wrapped in her arms. Bo could get used to this.

She lay watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the blonde's chest, and giggled quietly at her soft snoring. She lightly tucked a few blonde tendrils behind a warm ear, giving her a better view of the face of the resting woman before her. She slid her free hand back down the woman's side and her breath caught in her throat when she finally let it come to rest on a smooth toned stomach, exposed from her bunched up shirt.

The blonde began to stir and slowly flipped herself over to face the brunette.

Bo smiled. "Good morning."

She was met with sleep filled quartz eyes.

"Morning." Lauren sighed. "What time is it?"

Bo glanced over her shoulder at the red numbers illuminated on the dark digital alarm clock.

"Ten thirty."

"Hmm." The blonde let out a content sigh. "I never sleep in much past eight, this is a first."

"Well, I'm hoping this will be a trip of many firsts doctor." Bo cooed.

A flush quickly crept into the blonde's cheeks, and she pulled the sheet up over her shoulders, and tucked her hands under her chin, feeling suddenly very exposed.

Bo leaned down and placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead.

"You know, a girl could get used to waking up like this." Bo smiled.

Lauren smiled back, her heart warming at the brunette's words.

"Yeah. She could."

The two stayed like that, smiling, looking into one another's eyes for a few minutes until Bo finally broke the silence.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Lauren thought about it.

"Well, definitely coffee."

Bo laughed. "Good, coffee I can do. Anything else, you may be looking at burnt fruit loops."

Lauren laughed and reluctantly got out of bed, stretching her muscles for the first time this morning.

The girls left the confines of their bedroom, both having opted to sleep in boxers and for Lauren an oversized tee shirt declaring "District Science Fair 2008", and Bo in a tight grey ribbed tank.

They entered the kitchen together, noticing that it was vacant with the exception of a still pajama clad Tamsin, which consisted of baggy light grey sleep pants, and a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a volley ball and a cartoon shark wrapped around it with royal blue lettering above reading "Sharks Varsity Volleyball".

The woman was poking a spoon around a soggy bowl of cereal and reading a large very old looking book. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun that bounced as she looked up to see who was entering the kitchen.

"You the only one up Tammy? Whatcha' readin'?" Bo asked still basking in her good mood from waking up with a certain blonde in her arms; and she made a beeline toward the coffee pot, popping open the back and top of the machine, she replaced the liner and scooped out a few tablespoons of savory grounds from the container next to the pot, before heading to fill it with water.

"First of all, never call me that again." Tamsin stated blankly. "Secondly, Dyson and Vex are out for a morning swim, and Hale and Kenzi still have yet to emerge from their room. As for the book it's super bazar. I found in the cellar last night."

Bo shook her head as she dumped the pot filled with glistening fresh water in the back of the machine before returning it to its cradle and flipping a switch on the front.

"Don't let Kenzi see you looking at that she'll flip her shit." Bo laughed. "I'm surprised to even see you reading. You seem like more of the wait for the movie version kind of girl."

Tamsin let out a small scoff.

"Yeah well, I've already seen all the movies on the shelf, with the exception of a few bow hunting tutorials." Tamsin rolled her eyes annoyed. "And seeing how in addition to no cell signal out here, this cabin isn't wired for wifi, and shocker no 4G or LTE either. Hell, I can't even get on Edge!"

Lauren laughed and opened the fridge grabbing the carton of eggs and then opening a cabinet beside the stove to find a pan.

"Really roughing." She snickered.

Tamsin shrugged.

"So I'm left with this big old book filled with the kind of creatures and stories my Scandinavian grandmother used to tell me before bed."

Bo extended an eyebrow at Tamsin.

"Your grandmother used to tell you scary stories before bed?"

Tamsin scoffed, " 'Ch-yeah' duh. What did you used to read before bed? The Babysitter's Club?" Tamsin ridiculed chuckling to herself as if that was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard. Bo just shot her an 'um, yeah' look.

Lauren who had been cracking eggs into a sizzling frying pan became interested and came around the table to glance over Tamsin's shoulder at the book.

"The bindings and pages look almost ancient." Lauren said as she allowed her finger tips to trace over the yellowed pages filled with red, green, blue and black images, and calligraphy writing.

"There's everything in here. From werewolves to succubi, valkyries, and even sirens." Tamsin gestured toward the book.

"All I'm saying is that when Kenz spots you with that thing, she's gonna blow a gasket." Bo shook her head as the room became filled with the mouthwatering aroma of freshly brewed coffee, causing her to close her eyes and savor the scent.

Tamsin grunted. "Yeah well, your pint-sized Lolita of a sister is the least of our worries according to this book."

Lauren smiled inwardly at the woman's definition of the somewhat overly dramatic, and very spunky girl, while flipping through the delicate pages of the baroque book, completely forgetting about her eggs.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet. Apparently there's the biggest bad of them all, something called the Deus Ex Machina. Apparently its some ancient evil spirit that hides in," Tamsin raised her hands to make air quotes, " the woods and the winds". She laughed.

Bo looked over to the eggs.

"Umm, Lauren?"

The girl didn't seem to hear her, completely absorbed in studying the texts in front of her."

Bo tired again.

"Lauren, your eggs are about to burn."

"Oh right!" Lauren said breaking her focus on the book and sprinting over to her cooking.

Bo poured three mugs of coffee and passed them out.

"So, besides hiding in the woods and the winds what else does this _douche ex mechanic_ do?" Bo asked rolling her eyes.

Tamsin flipped through the pages toward the back of the book.

"It says he prays on unsuspecting wanderers. He can inhabit the form of the corrupt, infecting a part of their body as he slithers into their mind, and swallows their tormented soul."

"Sounds like my Behavioral Sciences professor." Bo laughed. "He was always trying to get into my pants for a better grade."

Lauren absentmindedly grabbed three plates and began scooping out eggs from the pan while seasoning them lightly, completely wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"What an interest text. Maybe some Post Renaissance children's book? Cautionary tales to keep the children in line." Lauren queried almost to herself.

"Seriously, you're not at all creeped out by this Doc?" Tamsin asked with raised brows.

"What? No." Lauren laughed. "It's a scientific impossibility."

"You really think that science can explain everything in the universe?" Tamsin asked stabbing her eggs.

"Of course it can. There's a logical explanation behind everything." Lauren said emphatically.

Tamsin shook her head.

"Well that's where you and I differ Doc. I believe very strongly that some things in this world, just can't and aren't meant to be explained. This one time my grandmother told me about her neighbor growing up, who one day found her husband sticking it to a goat, so she called on Baba Yaga to curse him."

Bo and Lauren stared at the woman.

"What happened?" Lauren questioned, she was so taken aback that she didn't even bother to look at the logistics of the scenario.

Tamsin shrugged.

"Apparently it worked because the guy went insane and chopped his own dick off, then bled to death."

"Seriously?" Bo said disgusted pushing her plate of eggs away from her, suddenly losing her appetite, "remind me to never come home with you for break."

Tamsin shrugged again, and raised her mug in a salute before knocking back a large gulp coffee.

"And on that note, if you will excuse me my boyfriend Dues and I have a date with my bikini and a nice cool lake." She picked up the book and her coffee mug and headed out of the kitchen.

Bo and Lauren just looked at each other and laughed.

Finally around noon Kenzi and Hale managed to drag themselves out of bed, and the group decided to take a hike around the lake and through the forest. Hale had mentioned a little spot about three miles away that had a waterfall, and suggested a picnic lunch.

The group had laughed and played happily, taking turns jumping from the rocks around the mouth of the waterfall into the cool surprisingly deep water in the lagoon below.

Bo couldn't help but think the place was entirely too romantic, and planned bringing Lauren back sometime later in the week just the two of them, maybe for a sunset dinner.

When the group returned to the cabin Bo decided that it was time to put her plan into action and she recruited Hale yet again to help her keep everyone distracted while she went to set up.

About forty-five minutes later Bo reappeared out by the lake with a huge grin and the paper bag full of fireworks.

The sun was just beginning to set when Kenzi laid eyes on the bag and rushed her sister to find out its contents. When first the sparklers were revealed, followed by the yellow jackets she shrieked in delight and ran to Dyson jumping up and down holding out the explosives to him. His eyes grew wide, and his face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning, and he ran over grabbing the fireworks bag out of Bo's hands as he began to take inventory.

Bo just shook her head, and Hale shot her a wink.

Bo went over to take Lauren's hand and walked them down to the shore. She wasn't exactly sure how to do this. This blonde had been giving her subtle hints the past few days that she may be ready, but Bo didn't want to push.

It was hard however since all she could think about since their escapades in the lake a few days prior was getting her hands all over the blonde.

The two stood hand in hand watching the sunset for a moment.

"Aren't you excited for the fireworks?" Lauren asked.

"Nah. Pyromania was never really my thing." Bo replied. She bit her lip, and looked at the blonde. She was a bundle of nerves. "Besides, I have a different surprise in mind for you."

Lauren's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Bo breathed, her heart rate increasing.

"Okay…" Lauren said not sure how to read the look on Bo's face. It seemed like a strange combination of nerves, giddiness, shyness, and maybe an underlining of hungry lust.

"Come on." Bo said squeezing Lauren's hand and pulling her toward the cabin.

"Oiy, where are those two off to then?" Vex asked. Though the only one who seemed to hear him was Hale. Kenzi, Dyson, and Tamsin were too busy picking apart the bag of explosives like candy from a piñata.

Hale laughed.

"Cloud Nine my friend."

Vex's eyebrows rose in realization as he looked at from the small eager group picking through the fireworks to the house.

"That little minx. Well played." He said tipping an imaginary hat toward the cabin.

Hale shook his head, and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, taking one of the boxes of sparklers and extracting one, lighting it, and then handed it over to Vex.

"I just hope she picked up enough. Knowing this crowd they'll be through this first bag in about fifteen minutes." Hale laughed.

Inside the cabin Bo told Lauren to close her eyes. The blonde reluctantly agreed and Bo led her down the hall, and opened the creaking door to their room.

"Just another minute." Bo called. She had left the blonde's side for a moment while she went to change into a short, black, silk nightgown with lace trim. She took her ipod from her bag, glad she had the forethought to stock it with a playlist of light jazz, and a few Barry White songs thrown in for good measure before they left.

She pushed the play button on the ipod, which was sitting in the dock Bo had brought from home.

"Okay." She said as she held her breath and smoothed her nightgown. "You can open your eyes now."

Lauren peaked one eye open, followed quickly by the other and her mouth dropped open at the scene in front of her.

The lights were off, but the room was dimly lit by an array of white and cream candles in various shapes and sizes. There were some on the nightstands, some on the dark chest of drawers, even some scattered around the floor. Lauren's mind quickly went to how much of a fire hazard this was, especially since she wasn't sure how long the candles had been burning for, or left unattended for; but her attention snapped back to the present as she noticed the white and red rose petals that were scattered across the room and the bed. She felt her smile widen, and then stop as her jaw dropped when her eyes landed on the brunette standing off to the side of the bed.

Lauren's eyes bugged as she took in the curves of the brunette in front of her, and couldn't believe how incredibly sexy she looked in the slinky black nighty she was wearing. The way the material hugged her breasts and hips Lauren couldn't imagine that it was very comfortable to sleep in, but mentally scolded herself when she realized that sleeping was the last thing Bo had in mind when she dressed for the evening.

"Is, is it okay?" Bo asked getting a little nervous since the blonde had just been standing there in the doorway staring, and not saying anything for close to two minutes since she had opened her eyes. Bo began to shift uncomfortably. Maybe she had read the blonde wrong, maybe she wasn't ready. _Shit_ she thought to herself, she didn't want the blonde thinking she was trying to push her into anything. She respected her, and didn't want her to feel at all rushed. "We, we don't have to do anything. We can just cuddle and maybe make out a little, if you wanted to." She started to back track.

"NO." Lauren burst out.

"I know it's too corny right?" Bo said looking toward the floor.

Lauren shook her head and finally found the courage to close the space between them. Taking Bo's face in her hands she leaned in and gave her a fleeting kiss.

"No. It's perfect." She breathed.

The brunette finally let out the breath she had been holding in and almost gasped not realizing how long she had been holding it for.

Lauren chuckled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that's nervous."

Bo bit her bottom lip, her eyes catching Lauren's.

"You look…" Lauren trailed off. "Amazing." She breathed heavily.

Bo blushed again. And moved off to the side of the bed, leaning down to pick up two hidden wine glasses and a bottle white wine.

"They didn't have any champagne in town." She said, handing one of the empty glasses to Lauren, before placing her own down on the dresser, and returning to the side of the bed to pickup the corkscrew she had stashed along with the wine.

"That's, that's okay." Lauren breathed. "Who knew you were such a romantic Ysabeau Dennis?"

Bo laughed lightly pouring some of the light, fruity liquid into Lauren's glass.

"I know right?" She paused looking deeply into Lauren's eyes. "You bring it out in me."

A crooked grin played across the blonde's lips as Bo finished pouring her self a glass, and she raised it, clinking it with Lauren's.

Bo giggled a little as the light bubbles from the fragrant Moscato wine tickled her upper lip, and under her nose.

Lauren smiled shyly and gestured toward the bed.

"Would, um, should we take a seat?" She asked and Bo grinned at the flustered woman in front of her. This woman was already taking advanced medical courses in her second year of college, yet she had no idea how to initiate sex. Bo thought it was adorable.

The two sat awkwardly on the end of the bed, each taking smalls sips of wine.

"So, the hike today was nice, and the lagoon was beautiful." Lauren said, unsure what to do next.

A smile quirked in the corner of Bo's mouth and she nodded her head.

"It was. Very romantic." Bo replied in a seductive tone.

The sound of Bo's voice sent a warm ripple through Lauren's body, and she fidgeted nervously. Bo leaned forward and took the half drunk glass of wine out of Lauren's hand. Placing both hers and the blonde's on one of the nightstands.

She then returned to the foot of the bed, and sat herself down close to the blonde so that their legs were touching.

Lauren shivered at the sudden contact. She could practically feel Bo's cool bare skin through her jeans, and it sent a warm rush between her thighs.

"So this is really, really—" Lauren was cut off by Bo grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her roughly into her lips. Lauren moaned lightly into the unexpected kiss, and when Bo finally released her Bo sucked her own bottom lip into her mouth, wanting to savor the taste of the blonde. "Nice." Lauren sighed out finishing her sentence.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Bo admitted.

"Me too." Lauren whispered.

"So what—" Lauren started but Bo's soft shushing silenced her. Bo took her hand and guided the two of them to the back of the bed, resting against the dark wooden headboard.

Bo leaned forward and caressed the blonde's soft cheek with her index finger.

"I really, really care about you." Bo breathed. She wanted to tell Lauren how she was feeling, she wanted to tell the woman that she was the most amazing person she had ever met, that she had felt an instant connection to her since their first meeting, that she even thought she loved her. But she didn't want to scare her off. So she just left it at how much she truly cared for her.

The blonde smiled.

"I really, really care about you too Bo." Lauren had an idea of what Bo really meant to say, but she was new at this whole relationship thing, she felt so intensely for the brunette and it both thrilled and scared her.

Bo smiled sheepishly, and looked down, stilling her hand and dropping it to her lap.

In that moment Lauren felt bold, and moved into Bo, capturing her lips with her own and pulled them into a hungry kiss.

Outside the gang was running around preparing lines of fireworks.

"Hey, once we're done with this line I think we're gonna need some more, I think Bo bought two or three bags. I'm gonna go check." Hale said as he began to backwards walk in the direction of the boathouse.

"What are you talking about? This lot will last us at least twenty minuets!" Kenzi protested.

"Oh please, once you set off the first one, you know how fast the other's will fly after! You can't help yourself." Hale teased.

Kenzi thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She conceded with a big grin. She then ran down toward the lakefront where Dyson was preparing the explosives.

"Tamsin, you want to give me a hand?" Hale shouted with a smirk. The blonde cocked a brow, and gave a side glance to the group.

"Yeah. Sure." She said jogging up to join Hale who had begun to walk toward the boathouse in the distance.

Bo and Lauren had slid down the headboard, and were now making out feverishly in the center of the bed.

Just then the house shook with a loud boom echoing through it, and Lauren pulled herself back from Bo.

"I think I'm hearing fireworks." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah me too." Bo replied, trying to pull the blonde back into her waiting lips. "But I think the expression you're looking for is seeing fireworks."

Lauren began to laugh.

"What?" Bo asked incredulously, wondering what had come over the blonde and wishing that she'd stop laughing and start kissing again.

"No, I mean, I'm literally hearing fireworks." The blonde laughed pointing toward the window where the shades were drawn.

"Oh," Bo rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Lauren started connecting the dots.

"Wait, was that all part of your plan too? A distraction?" She asked.

Bo bit her lip and nodded her head, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Are you mad?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Lauren shook her head.

"No, extremely impressed, and very turned on." She lunged toward the brunette knocking her off balance.

Cheers erupted from outside and Dyson ran in a circle slapping Kenzi and Vex high fives as they watched the sky lite up in a burst of bright red color.

Bo pushed Lauren back slightly, and began to tug the corners of her shirt up. Lauren sat up, and Bo rose with her as she pulled the garment up and over the blonde's head revealing a white cotton bra with black lace. Bo bit her lip excitedly.

Lauren got up from the bed, and while maintaining eye contact, slowly unbuttoned her jeans, allowing them to slide down her legs exposing a matching pair of bikini briefs. She back on the bed, and began to run her hands up and down the silk material on Bo's sides. After a minute Bo couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to feel the blonde's hands on her sensitive skin, and pulled the nightgown over her head, carelessly tossing it next to the bed, where she knew she hadn't placed any candles.

Lauren's breath hitched as she allowed her eyes to dance across the brunette's body. She was wearing a black lace push up bra that she was spilling out of, and a matching black thong. Lauren's mouth went dry, as she saw a side view of a perfect supple cheek.

Bo cocked a brow up suggestively as she took in the blonde's expression.

"My gosh you're beautiful." Lauren breathed, and Bo pulled her in close, capturing her lips and sucking hard on her bottom lip, before nibbling it gradually, then rubbing her tong across it to soothe the swollen skin.

Lauren let out a moan, and Bo grinned into the kiss, plunging her tong deep into the blonde's awaiting mouth. Their tongs dueled for dominance as Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's back, and began to skillfully undo the clasps of her bra.

Bo slid the pesky bra down Lauren's arms and threw it to the foot of the bed. She pulled back for a moment to take in the view of the topless blonde in before her. Ogling the perfectly perky creamy breasts, nipples erect with the mix of excitement and sudden exposure to cool night air.

Bo pushed Lauren gently onto her back, and began kissing down her neck, then her shoulders, then down her chest. Lauren shuttered from the soft pecks and Bo began to lightly lick her warm skin before placing a light kiss over the area, blowing cool air on the moistened skin causing Lauren to shiver, sending tingles erupting throughout her body.

In the dark boathouse Tamsin felt her back slam against a wall while strong arms held her in place, kissing her passionately. At first she gave in but after a moment she managed to wiggle out of the embrace.

"I don't know about this." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw come on, I've been wanting to do that since we got here." A smooth male voice replied.

"Yeah, but it's different now. I mean I met your girlfriend, and she actually seems like a decent person and all." Tamsin turned her face away from the man.

"Come on T. Give me a little sugar, Kenzi's been all ice queeny recently." Hale protested clasping his hands together, begging the blonde.

Tamsin sighed. "Fine but this is the last time! You know I can't say no to those abs."

Hale grinned and pushed her back into the wall again claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

'Mmmhphhh." Tamsin mumbled trying to speak.

"What is it now baby?" Hale complained.

"How do you know no one's going to come in here?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't, that's what makes it so hot." Hale wiggled his eyebrows and set to kissing the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Yeah, but what about Bo and Lauren? Where are they?" She asked trying to pull away from the man, but her body protested longing for more.

"They will be otherwise preoccupied, and indisposed for the evening." Hale smiled into Tamsin's neck biting her not so gently.

"Ha, finally." Tamsin moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure.

Bo had removed her own bra and was straddling Lauren, her mouth and hands teasing the blonde's breasts as she writhed underneath her.

"Oh Bo." Lauren gasped as she became completely undone under the brunette.

Bo moved a hand over the blonde's cotton panties finding that she was completely ready for her, sending a dull throb between her own thighs. She raised her head, placing a soft kiss on Lauren's cheek before resting her forehead on Lauren's.

"Is this okay?" She asked moving to slide her hand under the waste band, resting her hand lightly on the woman's slickened core.

"Y, yes." Lauren panted as she felt a warm rush of desire pool between her thighs under the brunette's easy touch. Bo smiled.

"I'm going to take this slow. It may hurt a little."

The blonde bit her lip and nodded her head.

"You just tell me if you need me to stop okay?" Bo asked as she lifted up off the blonde, and leaned down, sliding the blonde's underwear off completely.

Lauren shook her head yes again.

Bo began to kiss lightly up each of the blonde's thighs before coming to a halt at the woman's ready center.

Lauren's breath was heavy and she pulled her hands through her own hair, amazed at the new feelings she was experiencing. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt Bo's mouth attack her core, as the brunette began calmly rubbing circles over her sensitive clitoris.

"Ohmygosh!" Lauren screamed unable to control the waves of pure ecstasy cascading through her entire body.

In the boathouse Hale and Tamsin were rolling around on the small pathway to the left of the paddle boat which was bouncing faintly in the water.

Hale's shirt was off and Tamsin's short-sleeved button down was undone revealing a navy blue bra with light purple polka dots. Her short daisy dukes and panties were pulled down around her knees as Hale writhed on top of her. With a quick shove, Tamsin turned the tables, and sat up to straddle Hale, kicking her shorts off as she did so.

"Oh Bo!" Lauren called as the brunette slipped a finger into her, thrusting tenderly.

"Holy shit!" Lauren shouted as she hit her climax, her toes curling under, and her hands grabbed at the soft sheets that had been tossed haphazardly around her.

Bo smiled as she slowed her movements, waiting until the blonde was over the initial aftershock before she slid up the woman's body, now slick with a thin layer of sweat to cuddle next to her.

When Bo reached the blonde's face she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips before propping herself up on an elbow, placing her other hand across the blonde's toned stomach.

"That was. Wow." Lauren laughed at her sudden inability to form a coherent sentence.

Bo grinned.

"Yeah."

Lauren turned her head on the pillow to face Bo.

"My turn." The blonde stated giving Bo a devilish smile, pushing the brunette onto her back, placing quick chaste kisses down the Bo's stomach and palming her breasts as she made her way down to where she really wanted to be.

"Oh! Okay, wow." Bo was shocked at Lauren's boldness. "I thought I might get another turn or two before—" but she cut herself off when she felt her thong ripped from her body, and a warm mouth over her aching core. "Ah, yeah. Ummm. Uh… Oh!" Bo was having trouble claiming her senses as the blonde began to expertly work her tong. Her body began to shake and she knew that it wouldn't be long. She was already so close just watching the blonde before that she knew she would be close behind.

Kenzi looked around the lake. It had been a while and Hale still wasn't back with the extra fireworks yet and they were starting to get low.

Kenzi looked over to Vex.

"Yo Cuz, where are Tam Tam and Hale at?"

Vex looked around him self.

"Dunno, maybe they fell into the lake, maybe they snuck off for a snog or a shag, maybe they snuck off for a shag and fell into the lake!" Vex laughed.

Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Will you just go check on them? We're almost out! I think Hale went toward the boathouse." Kenzi pointed off to the right of the lake.

"Yeah, sure." Vex said begrudgingly before he began to make his way in the direction Kenzi had pointed, pulling a joint out of his pocket and lighting it.

"And don't go getting lost!" Kenzi added watching her cousin take a large puff before shooting her the bird.

Kenzi shook her head, and ran back toward Dyson grinning.

"I get to shoot of the next one D-Man!"

Bo and Lauren were lying tangled in one another's arms in post coital bliss.

Bo looked down at Lauren who was resting her head on the brunette's chest.

"Are you sure that was you first time?" Bo questioned a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Lauren looked up.

"Yes," she frowned slightly. "Was it okay?"

Bo's smile widened as she let out a burst of laughter.

"Okay? It was better than okay. Where'd you learn to do that?"

The blonde sat up a little, turning to face Bo.

"I may have done a little research." She confessed.

"Of course you did!" Bo snorted. "Did you learn that all from a book?" She asked cocking an eyebrow in question.

"Some books, some films." The blonde mused.

Bo was shocked.

"You watched porn?!" She practically shouted unable to hide her disbelief.

Lauren's cheeks flushed.

"In the name of science."

"Oh yeah. I'm sure." Bo teased.

"No it's true. Though I only got through two, they were maddening. They had terrible plot points and storylines, and never resolved anything! It was like once they started, that was it! They threw the entire story out the window!"

Bo laughed.

"What, did you really want to know if the plumber was able to unclog the lady's pipes? Because I'm sure he did." Bo laughed, "just not in that way."

"It was not a plumber scenario, but I still wanted to know how the story ended none the less. I mean they set it up, this poor sorority girl is left to watch the house all alone while her fellow sorority sisters are off on some retreat, and her mother is sick, so she's waiting every day for her mother to send her a copy of the test results by mail, but then the very sexy and very inefficient mailwoman shows up, and they never address it again!" Lauren said shaking her hands in the air.

Bo was practically crying she was laughing so hard.

"That's a very complex plot line." Bo managed out between fits of laughter.

"You're telling me, I mean I don't know why she didn't just pick up the phone! I'm assuming the main character must have been pre-med or something, why else would she want the test results in the first place, her mother could easily tell her what the doctor had said in conjunction with the results, or even scanned and emailed the results if she insisted on seeing them! Most test results are not just laid out in layman's terms!" Lauren added disgruntled.

"No, stop. You have to stop, I swear, I'm gonna pee." Bo laughed.

The blonde crinkled her nose.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm into that." She replied, sending Bo into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Tamsin was still on top of Hale and breathing heavily when the two were startled by the sound of the door to the boathouse creaking open.

"Shit!" They yelled in unison as Vex strode in with large, dilated pupils that bugged out of his head when stopped suddenly taking in the scene in front of him.

Hale quickly pushed Tamsin off of him, and pulled his pants up over his boxers struggling to stand.

"Right then. Just came to get these." Vex said pointing at the second bag of fireworks just inside and to the left of the door. He leaned down and picked them up, turning quickly on his heel and heading out of the boathouse.

"Shit, Vex! Hey wait up!" Hale yelled grabbing his shirt and throwing it on as he rushed out the door after the younger man.

"Fuck." Tamsin sighed, trying to collect herself.


	10. Chapter X

_**Note: Hello again and thank you for everyone who is reading! All of your reviews, follows, and faves mean the world! You guys rock!**_

_**I know I have taken a short break, and too long of one with Nighthawk Lounge, but I'm back at it! This is a shorter chapter, but I can promise you another very shorty, that is hopefully... not so short. Our tale is about to get a little messy...**_

***Maniacal Laughter***

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

Chapter X

"Dude I gotta make some room for more beer, you wanna grab a few while we wait for Vex and Hale?" Kenzi asked tossing her thumb over her shoulder toward the cabin.

"Hells yeah." Dyson responded and the two started to make their way from the shore back up toward the cabin.

"Hey, how many pre-law, criminology majors, and high school students does it take to get one bag of fire works?" Dyson teased bumping his shoulder playfully into Kenzi.

Kenzi threw her hands up in the air.

"The world may never know!"

And with that the two disappeared snickering into the cabin.

"You know, I thought that the first time was amazing, but the second, the second!" Lauren panted breathlessly as she flopped back on a pillow.

A low chuckle erupted from Bo's chest as she landed on the pillow next to the blonde and wrapped her arms possessively around her.

"Care to go for round three doctor?" Bo wiggled her eyebrows.

Lauren laughed and raised the back of her hand to her forehead wiping away the perspiration from her brow.

"I think I'm going to have to work on my stamina. Maybe start carbo-loading." The blonde laughed again. Her body was sore, but the burn was delicious.

"Hmm." Bo hummed. "Maybe stock up on Gatorade?"

The blond turned on her side so that she was facing the brunette.

"Try coconut and electrolyte water. Sports drinks are just glorified sugar water with a dose of salt thrown in for good measure."

Bo chuckled.

"That may be, but I still have yet to find a better hangover cure than a couple of Aleve and fruit punch Gatorade."

The blonde's brow furrowed as she contemplated such a remedy.

"Is the chemical makeup of fruit punch Gatorade somehow superior to other flavors?" She questioned.

Bo burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know, but it's the only one I like!"

The two looked at each other and burst into another fit of giggles.

They were interrupted however by the sound of feet shuffling outside the door, followed a minute later by Dyson letting out a howl from the direction of living room as the muffled stereo hissed and popped out the tune of Sam The Sham and The Pharaohs "Li'l Red Ridding Hood".

Bo sighed and rolled onto her back annoyed.

"I spent nearly a hundred dollars on fireworks and those goons blow through them in an hour?"

Lauren chuckled.

"Literally."

Bo shook her head as Lauren leaned over to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"We should probably be getting up anyway, they'll wonder what we've been up to." Lauren said softly.

Bo suddenly rolled Lauren over onto her back as she straddled her, placing soft kisses along the blonde's chiseled jaw.

"Can't we just stay locked away in here?" Bo asked between kisses.

Lauren groaned as her body responded eagerly to the brunette's advances.

"I would love nothing more, however one, if they have run out of explosives they will all be back in before you know it, which brings me to two, there isn't a lock on the door, and I can only imagine the added abundance of teasing I will have to endure from your sister if she were to barge in looking for you in a most likely alcohol educed haze."

Bo smiled mischievously.

"Yeah _Hotpants_, wouldn't want anymore fuel for that fire now would we?"

Lauren slapped a hand over her face as she blushed. Bo just giggled, and removed the hand from the blonde's face, leaning in and kissing her gently on the forehead before removing herself from the blonde's body, moving to pull on a very short pair of jean shorts, along with a sports bra and black razorback tank.

The blonde sighed as the sat up pulling the covers up over her naked body watching Bo dress with a sense of longing.

Vex moved with an angry quickened pace as he fled from the boathouse, his knuckles white from his death grip on the bag of fireworks at his side.

He didn't bother to stop as he heard footsteps running behind him as Hale shouted out for him to wait. It wasn't until the man's hand grabbed his wrist and forcefully turned him around that he even bothered to stop.

"Listen man. I can explain." Hale said with eagerness.

"I don't think you need to, I had the birds and the bees talk with my mum not too long ago." Vex scoffed.

Hale shook his head, his hand still wrapped around the boy's wrist.

"It's not what it looks like man. I really love Kenzi."

Vex snorted.

"Yeah well you were really loving the blonde just a few minutes ago too."

Hale shook his head again exasperated.

"No, it's not like that. She's just a sorta friends with benefits, more like acquaintances! You know how it is." Hale stated it as a definite more than a question.

It was Vex's turn to shake his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"The long distance thing is hard man, and you know how Kenz gets sometimes. She likes to use sex as a weapon."

Vex scoffed in disgust.

"Yeah, I know exactly how she is. She's madly in love with your sorry, cheatin' bum for some reason. Pining away until the next time she gets to see her _Haley-Boo-Baley_."

Hale cringed at the nickname his girlfriend had given him.

"Listen, I'm cutting this shit off right now I swear. Kenz will be at college in a year, and things will be back to normal. Please. Please don't tell her."

Hale snorted again shaking his head.

"Yeah no worries, I'm not got to tell her mate. That'd break her heart." Vex tugged his wrist out of Hale's grip and turned to leave, taking a few steps before glancing back over his shoulder.

"But you are. And every minute until the moment you do, I'll be there to remind her that she is way too good for you." His voice was cold and he stalked off toward the cabin.

"Hey man wait!" Hale called after the boy again, but Vex had already disappeared off into the distance.

He went to take off after Vex, however after a few quickened, uneasy steps forward he tripped over an exposed tree root falling to the cold ground face first hitting his head on a near by rock.

"Damn." He murmured as he lifted his hand to his head, dabbing at a fresh cut across his forehead. He looked at his hand and grimaced at the thick red liquid coating his fingertips.

Just then he felt a large gust of wind in the otherwise still of the night. He tried to get to his feet, but was stopped by something wrapping around his leg. He flipped over onto his back, and looked down, there was another thick root of the tree wrapped around his ankle.

Deeply confused he uttered, "What the—" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as another gust of wind hit him in the face, and mind numbing pain split through the open gash on his forehead, as he was momentarily knocked unconscious.

Vex was almost relieved when he approached the shore where he had left Kenzi and Dyson, noting that they were nowhere in site. He strode up and into the cabin, closing the sliding glass door tightly behind him before locking it unconsciously. Years living in the shadier parts of the city, in rundown flats had taught him to never leave a door unlocked so the action was simply second nature.

He placed the bag of fireworks down on the counter as he entered the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge he sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table facing into the living room.

He took a long drag of his beer nearly spilling foam out of the bottleneck from his rapid movements. He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow as he took in the scene in front of him.

_"I don't think little big girls should, go walking in these spooky old woods alone_." Dyson sang into his beer bottle before throwing his head back and letting out an_ "Owooooooo!" _In time to the music.

Vex was joined a moment later by a very amused, and very freshly shagged looking Bo, who snorted as she made her way to the fridge retrieving two bottles of water, before cracking one open, and taking a large gulp of the cold, much needed liquid.

"You look… chipper." Vex said as he mustered a sly grin toward his cousin.

Bo just wiggled her eyebrows, and took another sip of water.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell." She responded with her own coy grin.

It was Vex's turn to snort.

"Bollocks! You usually can't wait to dish about your sexcapades!" Vex laughed.

Bo's eyes twinkled for a moment before shaking her head.

"No. She's a lady and deserves to be treated as such."

Vex snorted again almost choking on his beer, which he had chosen a most inopportune moment to take a sip of.

Lauren's ears must have been burning because she chose that moment to round the corner into the kitchen.

"Who's a lady?" She asked innocently as she gratefully took the second bottle of water offered by a now red faced Bo, as she leaned against the counter next to her, her eyes flicking over entertained by Dyson who was still dancing around the living room singing into his drink.

_"What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad…"_ Dyson sang along.

Bo was having a hard time coming up with an answer for Lauren, she was too busy raking her eyes over the gorgeous blonde who was dressed in short sleep shorts, and her favorite black leather jacket. Bo couldn't believe how sexy she looked in it and wondered if she was wearing anything else underneath. The thought of what she knew lay under the layer of leather made Bo's mouth water, and she began to run her tongue over her lips where she could still taste the blonde on the plum, kiss swollen skin. Lauren looked back at her expectantly snapping Bo out of her trance.

"Uh, you know, St. Keyne. Good lady she was. Precious virgin hermitess and whatnot. Supposedly quite the looker too." Vex rambled coming to the aid of his cousin who shot him a relieved if not very confused look.

Vex shrugged his shoulders as Lauren gave both he and Bo a quizzical look.

The tension was broken however when Kenzi skipped into the room.

"Did someone say something about St. Kanye? Because that brotha is the patron saint of bad assness!" Kenzi exclaimed as she herself grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took the bottle opener next to Vex's elbow popping the cap off in one fluid movement.

Vex and the others all rolled their eyes in unison.

"One cast a spell on a well and opened a bunch of churches between England and Wales, and the other married a Kardashian. They hardly seem similar to me. Besides their names aren't even pronounced that closely." Lauren mused crossing her arms.

The other three turned to face the blonde wondering where that had come from.

Lauren shrugged.

"What? I read, and play a lot of Trivial Pursuit."

Vex's eyes flickered off of Lauren and they came to rest on Kenzi. He was suddenly filled with emotion. Anger and dread, followed by pity played across his face before he reached into his pants pocket and removing the contents, opened up a plastic bag with herbs and paper, and began rolling himself a joint.

"Seriously dude? Do you do anything else? Also, did you get lost on your way to the boathouse or what? I think maybe you should consider scaling back." Kenzi mused crossing her arms as she glared at Vex.

He shrugged.

"It heightens the senses Love… or dulls them depending on which you prefer. And, I'll have you know that I found it just fine." He nodded his head toward the counter where the paper bag filled with goodies sat.

Kenzi clapped her hands with glee, then took a look around expectantly.

"Where are Hale and Tamsin?" She drew her brows together.

Vex didn't bother looking up.

"Oh. They got a little sidetracked, something about patching up the paddle boat." He lied nonchalantly without a waver in his voice.

Now Bo's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense, we had it out the other day and it was fine." She stated.

"Yeah well, I dunno, maybe you two rubbed your lady bits a bit too hard and burned a hole in it! How should I know?" Vex almost shouted defensively.

Bo and Lauren shot each other skeptical glances and Lauren flushed a little before Bo shot Vex a dirty look. She was about to say something when she noticed the strange tension in the boy's face, and his unusual demeanor, and decided to let it be.

The answer however had seemed to satisfy Kenzi though who focused her attention on Dyson who was still dancing and now singing the final chorus of the song.

_"You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. Owwooooo!"_ Dyson finished to mock cheers and applause from the kitchen as he turned toward them and took a bow.

"Who knew psychedelic rock was your thing D-Man?" Kenzi questioned as they all began to laugh.

Tamsin had retrieved her cloths, and was just about to button up her shirt when a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Tamsin sighed without turning around to face her visitor.

The figure moved closer to her leaving the boathouse door wide open.

"You always give in to your desires in the end whore." The voice was deeper, and had a sadistic ring to it.

Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"I mean, there's really no need for name calling, it was your bright idea anyway." Tamsin said spinning around on her heel.

She took in the look of her friend. Something was off. Her hands stilled on the first button she was about to close. Hale stood in front of her a large gash on his forehead. He was bleeding slightly but his blood wasn't red, it was pitch black, almost like a thick motor oil. But the blood trickling from his forehead wasn't the most disturbing part of the scene in front of her, it was that Hale's usual soulful brown eyes had been replaced by pitch black irises. You couldn't tell where the pupil ended and iris began, and they were so dilated you could barely see the whites of his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay Hale?" Tamsin asked cautiously.

A smirk appeared on the man's face.

"Ring, ring, ring." Hale stuck out his thumb and pinkie on his left hand, raising it to his ear. "I'm sorry, but Hale's not here right now, would you like to leave a message?" He grinned broadly and began to laugh manically.

Tamsin's eyes grew wide and she looked around to see if there was another exit, one that wouldn't put her in the man's direct path. She took a deep breath seeing only one other option, she just hoped it would work.

She darted over to the front of the paddle boat and jumped into the icy water below, swimming under the doors that lead out into the lake. When she was on the other side she burst her head out of the water gasping for air. The stripped the open shirt off before quickly swimming in the direction of the cabin, thankful that her parents had talked her into summer swim team year after year.

Hale laughed as the blonde disappeared.

"The tasty ones always run. All that life, all that adrenaline, all that spirit." The man shivered a little and licked and bit at his lips. He then turned back toward the entrance of the boathouse, and rolled his neck, cracking it and moving it in an inhuman way, before casually strolling out of the space, attempting to slam the door shut on his way out, he managed to tear the bulky door right off it's hinges as he shrugged and threw it aside.


	11. Chapter XI

_**Author's Note: See, I promised that I'd have the next chapter up shortly, and was true to my word, not even 48 hours later. ;)**_

_**However I apologize that the formatting has been all wanky in the past 10 chapters, I originally write and proof my work in word before posting it, and did not realize that my divisions have not been posting. I corrected that here, and plan to go though update the previous chapters adding the intended breaks in the former chapters.**_

_**Sorry about that if things got a little confusing, particularly in the last few chapters when we were switching character perspectives a bunch.**_

_**I also apologize for any spelling mistakes, let's face it, no one's perfect, and neither is spell check, or auto correct. **_

_**Anyhow, thank you for reading! All of your beautiful reviews are much appreciated and totally make my day! **_

_**Thank you all so much for your follows and faves as well, and thank you for even just reading along! **_

_**I will warn you that we are about to embark on the darker portion of our tale and that there is a good bit of gore coming up, so just a little heads up in case you're squeemish.**_

_**Again thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**_

Chapter XI

The gang was still laughing in the kitchen when they heard banging on the sliding glass door.

"What was that?" Dyson asked as everyone's heads shot in the direction of the noise.

They heard Tamsin's muffled yelling as everyone moved together to see what the commotion was all about.

Tamsin stood dripping wet and shaking fiercely in front of the sliding glass door, banging an open palm on the glass as she desperately tugged on the door handle with the other, but to no avail.

"Guys! Guys! Let me in! Let me in!" She whipped her head around trying to see if Hale was anywhere in sight.

The five curious students rounded the corner and came to a halt; each taking in the terrified looking blonde's disheveled appearance.

"What the fuck, decide to go for a midnight dip Tammy?" Kenzi laughed crossing her arms as Tamsin pounded even harder on the glass.

"Please, please let me in!" She began to cry. "It's Hale! There's something really, really wrong with him, I don't think he's even Hale anymore!"

Dyson grew concerned and moved to unlock the door, but was stopped by Vex who reached his arm out, working as a barricade angst Dyson's chest. Dyson almost let out a growl as he glared at the younger man.

"Oiy probably pullin' another prank those two." Vex shook his head not addressing Dyson directly.

He glanced over at Bo who had an eyebrow arched at the soaking blonde a smirk on her face, and a confused Lauren had her brows drawn together. As his gaze fell on Kenzi he noted that she looked a little more skeptical and now held no trace of a smile.

"Why are you wet? Where the hell is your shirt? And what the fuck do you mean something is up with Hale?" Kenzi glowered, her eyes narrowing at the desperate woman behind the glass.

"Please, please I am so sorry, just let me in and I'll explain everything! But you have to let me in NOW!" Tamsin shouted again, fear and remorse gracing her hardened features.

"I think we need to let her in. The water is much colder at this time of night, and with the chill in the air if we leave her out there much longer she's libel to catch pneumonia." Lauren stated switching into logical pre-med mode and moved toward the door.

"No!" Kenzi said her voice cold as ice, causing Lauren to stop in her tracks. The younger woman's voice had a strange power and air of authority behind it that Lauren had never heard from the fun loving goth before. "What do you mean sorry? Sorry for what?"

Vex snorted and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"You have got to be kidding me! Really? You are all going to play along with this? Was I the only one down in the cellar the other night? They're just having a laugh!" Vex pointed out shaking his head.

Tamsin's eyes grew wide as she felt a cold, dark presence behind her.

"That's it! The cellar! The book!" She shouted desperately her finders clawing at the glass. Her gaze directed at Bo pleadingly.

Just then the blonde let out a gasp and the group all jumped back as a dark hand suddenly burst through the woman's chest, bloody fingers smearing across the glass before disappearing back into the woman's chest cavity.

The group watched in shock and horror as the fingers clutched around the woman's beating heart only to rip it through the blonde's back, exiting the manmade orifice almost as quickly as it had entered.

The group inside stood deadly still as they each let out their own scream of terror at what they had just whispered.

"Tamsin!" Dyson yelled as he ran to the door practically pushing Vex to the floor as he smashed his own body up against the glass division mirroring the blonde's as she let out a bloodcurdling scream followed by a soft last sigh, pressing her left hand harder as if reaching out to Dyson.

She sighed out a weak "Dys-" as a single tear fell from her cheek, her body slumping into a pile in front of the now blood spattered doors.

"What. The. Fuck?" Kenzi yelled shaking as her petrified eyes met the cold black pools that were Hale's.

"There's, there's no way they could pull off some multimillion dollar Hollywood bullshit like that." Bo stated shakily, unable to tear her eyes away from Tamsin's crumpled, lifeless body.

"I, I need to examine her, someone get a phone we need to get her to hospital now!" Lauren yelled with a cool authority collecting her self. The shock barley registering as she dealt with the events the only way she knew how, by switching into her emotionless doctor mode.

Bo snapped out of her trance at the change in demeanor in her girlfriend, and placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"It's too late for that." Bo struggled with the words as tears sprang to her eyes, the severity of the situation only now dawning on her.

Vex rummaged in his pocket and pulled out an outdated looking cell phone following Lauren's orders.

"No bars." He said holding the phone up in different directions, trying to get a signal.

"Yeah no shit, not on the world's first cell phone, you still have actual buttons on that thing, and have to text with numbers!" Bo shouted incredulously before running back into the bedroom where she had left her phone.

"Shit!" She yelled as she shook the device. No service. She ran back out to join the others.

"Uhhh guys. I think we have bigger problems." Kenzi stammered as she continued to stare at Hale unable to break her eyes away from his cold, dead gaze.

They all stopped what they were doing as the each turned to stare at the shell of their friend.

A smile twitched at the corner of Hale's lips, and he tilted his head slightly to the side, staring at Kenzi.

"What's the matter lover?" He said in a wicked tone.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with Hale?" Kenzi shouted at the monster in front of her.

"I think you're looking at him love." Vex stated still in shock, unable to meet the man's pitch black eyes that now turned to him for a moment before they gave off a small glisten of recognition, almost as if something were moving behind them before they found their way back to Kenzi.

"Oh he's still here. And he was a tasty appetizer. But so unsatisfying." Hale picked at an invisible string on the heart he held in his hand before flicking it away. "But the corruptible one's never are." He then sunk his teeth into the warm moist organ. A satisfied smile crept up his bloody lips as he sucked deeply, luxuriating in the sweet, tantalizing taste of the young woman's soul.

The group stared dumbfounded and Dyson turned his head vomiting across the hall floor, unable to stomach anymore of the display. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before standing and turning away from the windows, his gaze on his feet.

Hale tore his face away from the heart with a satisfied smirk. Blood still dripping down his lips and chin. He dropped the emptied heart, and proceeded to lick each one of his fingers savoring every last drop of blood before turning his attention back toward the group.

"Mmm. Just as I thought. She was delicious. I bet she was a feisty one, so tangy, and so full of fight. It really adds a nice zest you know?" He chuckled and tilted his head once more taking in his dusty, curly haired friend. "What's the matter old buddy? The big bad hockey star can't stomach a little blood? Now that I find hard to believe." He began to laugh cruelly.

Dyson's hands balled into fists as he continued to stare at his shoes.

"Wait, did you like have a thing for her?" Hale's eyebrows shot up as he let out a hearty laugh. Dyson squeezed his eyes shut. "Aww shit man, you did didn't you? That's too bad 'cause I know she had a thing for you!" He laughed again slapping his thighs.

Dyson slowly turned toward the man he once called his best friend, nothing but hurt and anger in his grey-blue eyes.

Hale greeted Dyson's stare and he straitened, his look turning deadly serious. His tone took a sudden turn, lowering by at least two octaves and it had almost an echoing quality to it as he rolled his shoulders back and appeared to almost levitate a few inches off the ground.

"I guess it's too bad that I got there first." He smirked and shifted his dark gaze toward Kenzi.

"Guess she just couldn't resist the abs. Right Lil' Momma?" He tilted his head and grinned a devilish, otherworldly smile.

"Fuck you!" Kenzi shouted at the man her eyes beginning to glisten with tears as Dyson rushed toward the door and began to unlock it, blind with rage.

"Dyson no!" Bo yelled at her friend, and she grabbed his wrist pulling him back into her stopping his motions. Vex moved forward quickly and re adjusted the lock so that it was in its fully locked position once again.

Hale chuckled a cackling chortle that resounded in his chest. "You are adorable." He laughed again before lunging himself into the glass door causing it to crack slightly. "As if locks could keep me out." And with that he backed off and vanished into the night.

The group stood awestruck for a moment, none of them knowing what to do. They all just looked at each other for a long silent moment.

"Shit!" Kenzi yelled. "We need a plan!"

* * *

A few minutes later the gang was for the most part seated in the living room.

Lauren and Bo sat together on the couch, Bo rubbing a protective and soothing hand up and down Lauren's thigh aimlessly as her other hand sat under her chin as she rubbed it absentmindedly lost in thought. She marveled that even in the ridiculous, confusing, and terrifying turn of events that merely the blonde's presence seemed to have a somewhat calming effect on her, allowing her to think more clearly as she contemplated their next step. Cell phones were out of the question, and unfortunately the rustic cabin with all of its upgraded amenities lacked a simple landline. Getting to the cars would be an issue, who knew where Hale was, or if he had his car keys on him. That only left Tamsin's jeep, Bo wasn't sure where the blonde had discarded her keys after arriving, they would need to find them, and sooner rather than later. The only problem was getting everyone out and piled into the open-air vehicle without alerting Hale, or whatever Hale was now. She sighed.

Lauren on the other hand barely registered Bo's touch, running through the events over and over in her head. She was unable to contemplate how any of this was even remotely possible. There was absolutely no logical explanation as to what had occurred. No matter how many times she ran through it nothing seemed to add up.

Sure science dictated that if hypothalamus in the brain triggered the adrenal glands to secrete extra epinephrine hormones one could muster enough momentary strength for a mother to lift a car off her endangered child to save them, in other words an adrenaline rush, but that still did not explain how a twenty year old man had managed to tear through multiple layers of skin, muscles and cartilage, not to mention shatter a sternum and multiple ribs, damaging several major organs… removing one very vital one, and on top of it all walk away without having decimated all twenty seven bones in the human hand! It was a physical impossibility, and she could not wrap her head around it. The science just didn't add up.

Besides, nothing that she had witnessed could possibly trigger the man's fight-or-flight response which would have sent the proper signals from the hypothalamus in the first place! None of it made any sense.

Tamsin's words echoed in the back of her mind. _I believe very strongly that some things in this world just can't and aren't meant to be explained. _Lauren shivered and rapidly bounced the leg that didn't have Bo's hand rubbing it.

Vex sat on the ground leaning into the heavy bookshelf, staring down at the lighter in his hand. He flicked it, rolling his thumb across the textured wheel causing the flame to erupt and dance in the dimly lit room before releasing the trigger and watching it vanish, only to repeat the process a few moments later.

Dyson sat in the rocking chair a beer in his right hand. He rocked back and forth looking at nothing and no one really, just staring off lost in his own thoughts. How could this happen? He wondered. In all the years he had never known Hale to be overtly violent, on or off the ice. They had been best friends since junior high. He couldn't accept that the same man just ripped the life out of one of their friends. Someone he had feelings for. But he couldn't labor on that now. No, now he had to focus, he needed to search through his muddled mind and figure out a way to get his remaining friends out of here without losing anyone else. Were they even in danger? Apparently Hale had been carrying on with Tamsin behind Kenzi's back, a fact which made him snare in disgust. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for Bo's younger sister, and couldn't believe that Hale would even contemplate doing such a thing. Had Tamsin tried to break it off? Had she threatened to tell Kenzi causing Hale to fly off the hook? No. Why would he murder her over that? It just didn't make sense. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he kicked back another large gulp of his now lukewarm beer.

Kenzi however could not sit, and had been pacing back and forth across the living room. They needed a plan and they needed one now.

She couldn't think about Hale's betrayal. Not now. It wasn't the time.

Her heart ached for a moment, but she quickly swallowed the feeling down, concentrating at the more pertinent matters at hand. Although she thought to her self, all of her years of horror movie marathons and videogames could have never truly prepared her for something like this. She sighed and paused her pacing.

"Tell me everything that has happened." Kenzi stated to no one in particular. When she did not receive a response she thought harder at Tamsin's last few sentences mouthing the words to her self.

It hit her like a ton of bricks and she whirled on her feet to face Bo and Lauren. "What did she mean when she said the cellar, the book? She was looking right at you when she said it Bo." She then turned an accusing glance over at Lauren. "Something you want to fess up to doc?" She spat angrily at the baffled looking blonde.

Bo stopped her hand's movements on Lauren's thigh and gripped it protectively.

"She didn't do anything Kenzi! Get your head out of your ass of once!" Bo shouted defensively. Kenzi was taken aback; it was not a tone her sister took with her often. And she raised her eyebrows and gave her a look as if to elaborate on the subject. Bo sighed. "This is beyond ridiculous and impossible!"

Kenzi laughed. "Look, we all saw what just happened! Can anyone here say that they didn't just watch Hale rip Tamsin's heart out of her chest? Hmmm? Anybody?" She looked around, her hands in the air questioningly. No one said anything. "Yeah! That's what I thought! So let's just take a moment to reevaluate _ridiculous and impossible_!" The younger Dennis scoffed folding her arms across her chest.

Bo let out a breath and nodded her head. Unfortunately her sister did have a point.

"Tamsin, **_Tamsin_** found some old book in the cellar the other night. She was reading some of it to Lauren and I at breakfast this morning." Bo stated putting an emphasis on Tamsin's name to alert Kenzi that her girlfriend had nothing to do with it.

Kenzi shook her head and slapped a hand over her face.

"What did I say about touching things in the cellar?" She laughed humorlessly.

"It's kind of a mute point now." Dyson chimed in snapping out of his thoughts, and Kenzi stirred her eyes to him giving him a sympathetic look.

"Where is the book now?" Kenzi asked with a sigh.

Bo shook her head.

"I don't know. Tamsin took it with her to read by the lake after breakfast, after that I don't have a clue." She sighed.

"Was it a big, old, creepy looking book?" Vex asked as he snapped out of abstraction letting the flame in his fingers burn longer than he should have before dropping it when the warmed metal burned him.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Though I have not yet seen said book, I mean, is there really any other kind than big, old, and creepy?"

Vex shrugged.

"Yes. There are many kinds of books in all different sizes. Book stores are filled with fresh new printings, just as libraries and used book shops house weathered volumes." Lauren stated confused scrunching up her face. To her it seemed like ridiculously laughable statement.

Kenzi yet again slapped her hand over her eyes before rubbing it dramatically down her face.

"Geez, thank you Captain Obvious! I meant in a cellar, can one really ever expect to find anything other than a big, old, creepy book in a cellar! I mean really, are you a freaking robot?!" Kenzi shot at Lauren.

"Hey!" Bo yelled rising from her spot on the couch. "We're all a little frazzled here. There's no need to start attacking each other. That's probably what Hale, that thing, whatever it is that Hale is now, or is using his body or whatever, wants!"

Kenzi sighed. She knew her sister was right and scolded herself internally for not realizing it. She was after all a self-proclaimed expert at these kinds of things.

"Sorry" she mumbled practically under her breath casting her gaze at the floor.

Bo sat down again and leaned into Lauren.

"That's the best apology you'll ever get out of her." Bo sighed with a small smirk on her face, and Lauren rose her head, her eyes meeting Bo's, causing her to smile back at the brunette who took her hand in hers.

"Vex, you were saying something about a creepy old book?" Kenzi prodded turning her gaze back to her cousin.

"Yeah." Vex nodded. "She left it in the loo."

Kenzi crinkled her nose. "Who reads creepy ancient books while taking a dump?!"

Vex shrugged getting up from his spot. Before he could respond Dyson answered.

"Tamsin." Dyson said with a small, sad smile.

The room went quiet again as Vex ran off to fetch the book.

"Wait!" Kenzi shouted holding her arms out as if to stop everyone from what they were currently doing. When Vex finally returned Kenzi spun around to face him. "Vex, how did you, Tamsin and Hale sneak into the cellar the other night? I mean Dyson, Bo and Lauren came down the staircase, but the three of you were somehow already down there."

Vex's face went pale as he realized where his cousin was going with this.

"The outside entrance." He said barley squeaking the words out.

"Shit!" Kenzi shouted as everyone's heads turned expectantly toward the cellar door, which was recovered by its usual rug, the latched wooden door out of sight.

"They're chains in the boat house, we could wrap off the doors on the outside." Vex stated looking to his cousin. Kenzi shook her head.

"No. No one is going outside."

"Then we need to go down and try to lock it from the inside." Dyson said standing from his chair. Again Kenzi shook her head.

"No. What if he's already down there, waiting?"

She looked from Dyson to the book in Vex's hands.

"Brainiac, you start going through that thing and figure out what we're up against." Kenzi barked over her shoulder.

Lauren sat for a minute before a squeeze on her hand from Bo alerted her that she, was in fact _Brainiac_, and Bo walked over to Vex to retrieve the book, handing it to Lauren. Though she didn't like her sister's tone, she did have a point, and the brunette knew her girlfriend was some sort of crazy speed-reader.

"Now Tamsin went over some of this book with you two before right? What are we looking at? Necronomicon? **Naturan Demanto**? Book of Pure Evil? Some ancient witch's Grimoire?" Kenzi asked turning to Bo. "I'd ask if the doc speaks Latin, but something tells me that would just be a stupid question." She arched an eyebrow at Lauren who gave a shy nod yes before turning back to the open book in her lap.

Bo shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like she read some magic words Kenz. This book is filled with like creatures or maybe spirits or something. Weird shit Tamsin's messed up grandmother from the old country used to tell her stories about when she was little."

"Great!" Kenzi threw her arms up in the air. "Because that really narrows it down!" She said sarcastically.

Dyson cleared his throat.

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do while Lauren goes through this book?" Dyson asked.

"Move some furniture over the cellar, tear apart whatever we can and nail the windows and doors shut." Kenzi replied.

"One small problem." Dyson said with a sigh.

Kenzi arched a brow at him.

"All the tools are in the cellar."

"Shit." Kenzi swore almost under her breath. She raised her hand to her mouth and rubbed while she contemplated her next move.

"How about me and Dyson pop downstairs, quickly check the cellar locks and grab the tools?" Vex suggested. "Safety in numbers right?"

Kenzi thought about that for a moment.

"No." She sighed. "I don't like it. It splits us up and makes us more vulnerable. Besides, you two are the only muscle we've got. If anything happens…" She trailed off not wanting to finish her thought.

Vex nodded.

"I'll go." Kenzi turned toward the voice. "I'll go with one of the guys." Bo offered.

"No!" Lauren and Kenzi shouted in unison.

Bo rolled her eyes. "I have plenty of muscle myself thank you, but I can easily back up Vex or Dyson."

Kenzi shook her head. "It's too risky. I don't like it either way, it still divides us." She paused and ran through every possible scenario. There was really no other option no matter how she looked at it.

"You're right Bo. You do have a good amount of muscle. That's why you're going to stay here with Lauren and Vex, and I'm going to go down with Dyson." Bo shook her head at her younger sister.

"No Kenz. You're the one who has all the street smarts on this stuff. Besides, I, I can't loose you." Bo sighed tears welling in her eyes.

Kenzi smiled lightly. And moved to where her sister was now standing, taking her hands in hers.

"I told you Bobo, I can't go down, sole survivor remember?" She teased and Bo let out a tiny laugh squeezing her sister's hands even harder. "Besides, you probably know almost as much about horror movies as I do, I mean come on, who snuck me into all those R rated movies?" Bo laughed again. "Besides," Kenzi moved to speak more softly in Bo's ear, "you're girl needs you." She leaned back and winked at Bo, who gave her a huge grin showing off her dimple, while tears still pooled behind her eyes.

Kenzi dropped her sister's hands and turned to face Vex.

"Okay cuz, dish on everything you remember about the outer cellar entrance." Vex nodded and relayed everything that he could remember. He had found it odd that unlike most cellars this one had locks on both the inside and outside which would be to their advantage, since most older cellars only had a sliding bar lock on the outside. He continued as Kenzi and Dyson listened intently, before they retrieved the single flashlight from under the kitchen sink, and threw the rug back, exposing the latched door to the cellar below.

Kenzi turned and gave Bo her instructions in the event that anything happened to her, and Bo begrudgingly agreed giving her sister one last squeeze.

Kenzi and Dyson both took in deep breaths, and Dyson leaned down, slowly unlocking the latch before throwing the door open to the silent darkness below.


	12. Chapter XII

_**Author's Note: You guys continue to be the coolest. Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**As always your reviews, follows, and favorites are the best part of my day!**_

_**Thanks so much! Enjoy!**_

Chapter XII

Kenzi and Dyson stood staring into the dark cavern below.

"Find anything yet Doc?" Kenzi asked over her shoulder shaking slightly.

Lauren glanced up from the page she was intently scanning.

"Nothing yet, this book is over 700 pages long, and all filled with detailed gibberish on mythical creatures. I don't see how any of this is going to help us stop a murderous psychopath." Lauren grumbled, still unconvinced that Hale's sudden change in behavior had anything to do with some fantastical dark magic creature out of the pages of a Northern European children's storybook.

"Seriously?" Kenzi sneered as her head snapped back toward the blonde on the couch. "You really think my boyfriend… ex boyfriend, whatever, is capable of doing something like this? I don't give a shit that that thing is longer than any Twilight, Harry Freaking Potter, or Fifty Shades of Grey book, find the answers, and find them now, we're not going to have this discussion again Doc!" Kenzi warned.

Lauren shook her head huffing and returning to her reading. She felt a warm hand on her knee and looked up to see Bo's warm eyes staring at her intently.

Bo gave her a half smile.

"I hate to admit it babe, but she does have a point. I've known Hale since we were kids, that thing, whatever it is, is like wearing him like some sort of Hale-suit. It couldn't possibly be him." She said with a quiet insistence.

Lauren took a deep breath and stared deep into Bo's eyes. Some part of her knew that what Bo was saying was true, it's just that years of applied science and logic was still tugging at her brain unconvinced. _I believe very strongly that some things in this world just can't, and aren't meant to be explained. _Tamsin's voice echoed in the back of her mind. She furrowed her brow. Blinking she gave Bo a nod and the brunette smiled apologetically and squeezed her knee lightly.

Lauren's face flushed slightly and Bo gave her a confused and concerned look as a goofy smile played across Lauren's lips.

"You called me babe." The blonde stated tilting her head slightly to the side.

Now it was Bo's turn to blush. The term of endearment had just slipped out, but had felt so right in hindsight.

"Oh, umm…" The brunette struggled with what to say.

Lauren shook her head and grinned.

"No, I like it." She said as Bo brightened happily. The two stared at each other for a moment before Lauren leaned in a placed a soft, meaningful kiss on Bo's lips.

"Ehh-Hmm!" The two broke apart when Kenzi cleared her throat across the room. "I hate to interrupt this endearing episode of The L Word, but breaking news, there's a freaking demon killer after us!"

The two women blushed. Lauren shook her head playfully and rolled her eyes.

"She does make a good point." Lauren stated with a chuckle.

Bo laughed and leaned forward placing a quick kiss on Lauren's cheek before hopping up off the couch and hurrying to her sister's side.

Kenzi turned to face her sister.

"If we make it out of here alive, remind me to never room with you, because I don't think I can stomach anymore of whatever the hell that just was." The girl said making mock gaging noises.

Bo shoved her sister playfully before becoming serious.

"Are you sure about this?"

Kenzi smiled.

"Yes Bobo, trust me. Me and D-Man got this covered." Kenzi said slapping a hand on Dyson's back. The man stood frozen staring down into the dark cellar. Kenzi arched an eyebrow at him and leaned in so that she could see his face.

"You okay?" She asked concerned. Dyson just stood there blinking silently.

Kenzi turned her questioning expression to Bo who just shrugged her shoulders equally as baffled. They stood in silence for a minute before Dyson spoke.

"How do we even know he'd come after any of us? Maybe he already left. Maybe he just had a grudge against Tamsin, and now he's done. Headed for the border. He probably took his car and is long gone by now." Dyson breathed without tearing his gaze away from the open cellar.

Vex moved to the window and drew back one of the curtains looking around.

"I'm not so sure about that mate. The SUV's still here, so is Tamsin's car." Vex said dropping the curtain and moving to sit on the couch next to Lauren who was deeply engrossed in the text in front of her flick through pages furiously.

Kenzi turned to Dyson.

"Listen, you heard what he said about the locks, he practically body slammed the glass door open!" Kenzi said her arm still on Dyson's back. "We don't know the he will attack us, but we also don't know that he won't." She added in a more soothing tone.

Dyson did not answer, he just continued to stare into the open cellar before them.

Kenzi turned her head toward Bo.

"Take him to one of the bedrooms, have him lay down and get him some water." She directed. Bo nodded hurrying off to the kitchen. Kenzi switched on the flashlight and moved to the first step.

"Oh no you don't." Vex jumped up from the couch and rushed toward Kenzi. "You're not going down there alone, I'd rather you didn't go down at all, but I know I can't talk you out of that, so I'm coming with."

Kenzi gave her cousin a small smile.

"You need to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Bo or Lauren, I think Dyson's going to be out of commission for a while. She cast a worried glance at the man who was still just standing in the same spot, staring blankly at an undetermined point past where Kenzi now stood.

Vex shook his head. "I'm going to take care of you."

Kenzi gave him a sad smile and nodded her head at him as Bo returned to the room, having to force Dyson from the spot where it seemed his feet were glued to.

Bo sighed and looked down at her younger family members who were now on the first and second steps of the cellar. She nodded at them her lips pursed.

"You two get in and get out, I'll take care of this one." She said gently pushing Dyson toward the hall that lead to the bedrooms, before she could get too far Vex's hand was clasping her wrist causing her to almost spill the glass of water she held. She turned to look into the boy's pleading eyes.

"If anything happens, you get Kenzi out." He said with a nod.

Bo shook her head, she didn't want to hear this.

Vex cast a glance down at his other cousin who was already halfway down the stairs and out of earshot.

He turned his gaze back at Bo.

"You heard me. Anything happens, don't worry about me, just get Kenz, and lock the bloody door."

Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes to steady herself.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. To either of you." But when she opened her eyes it was too late, her cousin had already disappeared into the void with after Kenzi.

* * *

Kenzi and Vex each held their breaths as they made their way down the wooden steps that lead to the cool dark cellar. They cautiously looked around the space as their eyes adjusted to the shadowy room. They didn't dare turn on the overhead light so first Kenzi directed the beam of the flashlight to her desired target and rushed to the workbench grabbing a toolbox from under it as well as an extra hammer and nails that lay scattered on top.

"Hand me the flashlight." Vex said in a hushed tone. "You take the toolbox up, I'll take that hammer and a few of the nails. You grab some of those boards next to the bench and I'll take one for extra reinforcement." Kenzi nodded and did as she was told scurrying quickly up the steps after retrieving the extra boards and grabbing a second smaller hammer she found hidden behind the 2x4s for good measure, figuring they could finish the work in half the time with double the hammers.

Vex took a deep breath and made his way to the second entrance. His blood froze as he approached it and felt the cool night's breeze drifting in from the open door.

Vex closed his eyes and exhaled. He turned around slowly, feeling a dark presence behind him. Without opening his eyes he shouted at a level he hoped was loud enough so that the group upstairs could hear.

"Kenzi, stay where you are. I don't need you." He heard a confused murmur from upstairs as he slowly opened his eyes.

Standing before him was Hale, his face spattered with red and black blood. His forehead seemed to have begun bleeding again, most likely from when he threw him self into the glass door Vex mused. His heart hitched in his chest as he looked at the glistening dried crimson liquid around the man's mouth that was starting to flake. His nostrils flared as the man tilted his head to the side giving him a wicked grin.

"Hey little man." Hale laughed moving a foot closer as though gliding across the floor in one single fluid movement.

Vex gulped. "Bo!" He called.

There was more murmuring from upstairs and he heard multiple quickened footsteps across the floor. He heard a few muffled cries and then finally Bo's timid voice coming through the opening in the floor.

"Yeah?" She asked uneasily.

"Do it!" he shouted.

There were multiple cries from above his head and what sounded like a scuffle before he heard grunting and the sound of the door slamming shut and something heavy squeaking and scraping across the floor, followed by more cries.

Vex took a deep breath and smiled. He knew now that his family was safe. They were after all all that he had left. No father, dead mother, an aunt who could hardly be bothered to be there for her own children let alone him. But the two people that matter the most in the world to him, to only two people to ever show him kindness, and offer him a safe haven, a ray of light in a cold dark cruel world after his mother died, they were safe. And to him, that was all that mattered. All that would ever matter. So he took in a deep breath and accepted his fate. Though he wouldn't give in without a fight.

"Oiy, so what then? You're like some boogey monster that hides in the woods and waits to prey on children? That's real original!" Vex spat at the man before him.

The corner of Hale's mouth twitched up in a small smile.

"So much sadness little boy. You seek solace in the thought that you will be will be reunited with mommy, but that's not going to happen." A deep voice from somewhere in Hale boomed.

Vex's eyes shifted around him, he still had the hammer in his hand, but was looking for something a little longer. His eyes fell on an old rusted rake leaning precariously on a box behind Hale. It wasn't much, but the rusted and disintegrated metal prongs did look somewhat sharp.

"Well that's the thing mate, I was never all too close to me mum, so I couldn't care less." Vex tried to stay nonchalant.

Hale's face twisted up into a wicked grin revealing once pearly white teeth now stained pink from blood.

"Have it your way. But I can see into your delicious soul. I know your darkest fears, your deepest desires, and I can see all the sadness in you. You don't have to worry about being alone you know." Hale cocked his head to the side. "You'll get to join your little friends as they cry out in fear and pain for all eternity." Hale laughed as his voice echoed through the basement.

Both men were temporarily distracted when they heard a shuffling of feet above, and Vex took the moment Hale's gaze left his to his advantage, sprinting across the darkened space and grabbing the rake holding it out defensively as Hale spun to face him.

"It's still a little early in the season for that isn't it?" Hale smiled nodding to the makeshift weapon in Vex's hands.

"You know me, always ready to clean up the trash." Vex nodded back a slight grin behind his words.

"Hmmm. You are a fighter. I can appreciate that. I can almost taste your soul from here. Myself, I prefer a nice Port, but a common table red will do. And I will sip and savor your sweetly bitter sadness as though it were my favorite vintage." Hale smirked.

At that Vex let out a shout and threw himself forward toward Hale. However in one quick movement the man had managed to swiftly grab the rake turning it so that the younger man ran into it, impaling his torso.

Vex looked down at the tarnished tool now slowly soaking in his blood, his abdomen swelling with pain. Hale then dropped the rake causing Vex to fall to his knees on the cold dirt floor.

"Hmmm. Three down," Hale started to tick his fingers as if counting. "Four more to go." He smiled and then returned his gaze to Vex.

"Fuck you!" The younger man shouted as he shook with pain, his hands now bloodied clasping at the rakes handle in his stomach as blood began to rise up his throat, slightly trickling out at the corner of his mouth. "They're going to figure this out. They'll stop you!" He shouted.

Hale just grinned positioning himself behind Vex. He leaned down so that he could whisper in the boy's ear.

"You are my desert, I'm already nearly full. Your puny little family upstairs, they're just going to be for fun." He whispered sinisterly before grabbing either side of the young man's face and in one fluid barley noticeable movement snapped the boy's neck.


	13. Chapter XIII

_**Author's Note: Here we are, lucky chapter 13! Thank you all for your continued support. This fanfiction is made possible in part by readers like you. ;P**_

_**Seriously though thank you so much for all of the follows, favorites, and your reviews, and thank you to those of you who keep on reviewing! You guys make this a joy, and keep me going!**_

_**Some of you are totally onto where I'm coming from and I thank you for that and your support!**_

_**Anyhow, enough mushy-gushy, more choppy-stabby. =P**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_

_**PS How many time did I just use the word support?**_

Chapter XIII

Vex's muffled voice carried up the stairs announcing to Kenzi that he no longer needed her. The girl looked up at her sister drawing her brows together in confusion. A long moment passed as Kenzi turned and began to make her way back to the hole that led to the cellar.

_"Bo!" _Vex's voice was a little louder now, as he called her name there was a slight tremor to his voice.

Realization of what was happening began to crash over Bo in waves, leaving her frozen to her spot. "_Shit, shit, shit_." She mumbled under her breath before moving forward and placing a hand on her sister's wrist stopping her at the top of the stairs and she moved to hug her sister back into her. She didn't notice Lauren who had approached from behind and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Bo finally called out uneasily to her cousin. For a moment it was as if the air had gone cold around them as the voice called back up from the dark cellar below with an almost renewed confidence, "_Do it!"_ Vex's voice run in Bo's ears.

All the air in Bo's lungs escaped from her at once as she clung to her sister willing her to stay put.

"Bo, what is he talking about? Do what?" The younger girl screamed trying to escape her sister's embrace as she began to comprehend what was happening. It felt like her knees were going to go out.

Bo felt a squeeze on her shoulder as Lauren came to stand in front of both Dennis girls. She eyed the heavy antique armoire that they had retrieved from one of the bedrooms in preparation. Lauren knew that she was not strong enough to move it herself, but perhaps Bo could. She placed her hands on Kenzi's shoulders.

"Kenzi, I need you to come with me." She said looking into the girl's frightened pale blue eyes.

"No!" Kenzi screamed. "We have to go help him!"

Bo squeezed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. As she exhaled she nodded to Lauren who had Kenzi's arms tight in her grasp as Bo let go and moved toward the entrance to the cellar.

"Bo what are you doing? Stop! Stop! Vex is still down there!" The younger girl screamed as tears sprang to her eyes threatening to smear her dark eyeliner. Lauren leaned forward and engulfed the girl in a tight hug as she clung and scratched at her arms. In that moment Lauren was glad the she had opted for Bo's leather jacket as the younger Dennis clawed at the material once smooth now slightly rough with wear.

In one quick movement Bo had kicked the cellar door shut and with out even bothering with the lock, slid the extremely heavy piece of furniture across the floor as tears escaped her own eyes. She pushed, and pushed, hard wood scrapping hard wood as the large furniture slowly slid across the floor and covered the door to the cellar.

Kenzi was still fighting in Lauren's arms as the blonde just clung to her, holding her to her chest. She had overheard what Vex had told Bo before heading down, and she could not even imagine how devastating it must have been for Bo to literally seal the boy's fate.

Kenzi had resorted to punching the blonde's arms as tears streaked down her face. She kept calling out no's, and Vex's name until she finally saw her sister slump against the armoire; sweat lingering on her brow and arms. It was then that Kenzi began to swing her fists with less momentum, and soon fell quiet as she allowed herself to sink into the blonde's embrace, crying heavily.

Lauren just stood there holding the girl tight, trying to push a comforting energy into her hug. She placed her head on top of the dark haired girl's as the Kenzi finally gave in, slumping in her arms.

Bo closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. How did this all happen? Only what, an hour before she had been in the throws of passion with the woman of her dreams, and now this? How could everything change so dramatically all of a sudden? She banged her head back against the large piece of furniture that now stood in place over the cellar door. She didn't think that there was any way anything was going to be able to throw the heavy antique off it's spot from below, but then again, she had been proven wrong about a lot of things this evening. She allowed herself to look up and over to where Lauren was still standing holding Kenzi in her arms. It would have almost been a nice, comforting sight, her lover embracing her younger sister in a strong protective hold, as she ran her hands soothingly up and down the younger girl's back. In a different time, in a different place it would have warmed Bo's heart, but this wasn't it.

As if she could feel her gaze, Lauren turned her head on top of Kenzi's and met Bo's stare. She gave her a reassuring look. Her eyes were filled with sympathy, fear, and most of all, that same look Bo always recognized whenever the blonde looked at her, could it be love? Bo gave her a half smile. If they ever got out of here she'd tell the blonde just how much she really meant to her, she'd hang on to her, and never let her go.

In that moment Lauren gulped. She gave Kenzi a tight squeeze and guided her still in her arms back to the couch.

"I think I might know what we're dealing with." Lauren sighed as she finally let go of Kenzi who looked up at her with watery blue eyes, eyeliner and mascara streaked down her porcelain face. Bo got up from where she was sitting on the floor to sit on Lauren's other side as the blonde picked up the ancient book.

"Yeah?" Bo asked in a small voice.

"Yeah" Lauren nodded as she fumbled with the worn pages. "Look here" she pointed to a picture of a sleek, muscular beast with grey skin. The creature had an elongated forehead, and solid black eyes that curved upward into his protruding brow. It had an almost flattened upturned nose with wide nostrils. The creature's ears took up much of the sides and top of it's head, as they stood out in a triangular shape with the points curled slightly back at the tip. Bony horns rose out of the creature's bald head all the way down to the nape of its neck. The strong looking beast had very sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it's open mouth exposed a set of razor sharp teeth, with fangs instead of canines. But the most disturbing thing of all were the grey, skeletal wings that protruded from the creature's back, with sharp bones sticking out at the joints and grey almost scaly looking feathers.

"That's the thing we're fighting?" Kenzi gasped. Lauren nodded her head.

"I believe so." She indicated to the cloud of black smoke that was hovering next to the illustration. "This must have been its form when it made it's way _into_ Hale."

Bo furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean into?"

Lauren now gestured to the name of the creature at the top of the page.

"Remember when Tamsin was pointing out the different types of monsters?" Bo nodded. "This one is the one that she was the most fascinated with the Deus Ex Machina."

"Yeah something about wood and wind right?" Bo asked remembering their conversation from earlier.

Lauren nodded.

"Yes, it's an ancient evil demon that hides its self in the winds and the woods." She pointed to a part of the text toward the top of the page. "This is the part that Tamsin paraphrased for us. About the creature preying on unsuspecting wanderers. It turns out that devouring souls is actually how it feeds, and it resides in forests looking for human victims." Bo made a face as Lauren continued, "it goes on to say that in order to feed it needs to take on a physical form. Apparently it was once a very powerful warrior, gracing the battlefields millions of years ago on the side of the dark in the battle for good and evil. That was when it was in its true form." She pointed at the illustration again. "The battle lasted hundreds of years, until finally the side of good won. During one particularly bloody battle the Deus Ex Machina was captured by the opposing side and as a punishment was stripped of its physical form."

"So the good guys had this dude and instead of killing him they just took away his bod and set him free?" Kenzi shouted exasperated.

Lauren nodded grimly.

"It does not state why they did not just kill him, but some of the other creatures in this book refer to this time of war between good and evil as well." Lauren shrugged. "Anyhow," she pointed at the dark mist next to the illustration of the creature, "this is the form it was banished into. It can however take on a human form by infecting the corrupt."

"So why not just head down to Wall Street instead of hiding out in the woods with a bunch of hockey haired hosers on ice fishing trips?" Kenzi asked.

Lauren just kept going, "apparently it first inhabits a body part then spreads it's venom through the bloodstream taking on the full form and devouring the occupant's soul. That must be why Hale's blood turned black."

Bo crinkled her brow.

"But how did it take on Hale, he's not corrupt. Wasn't." She corrected herself.

Lauren wasn't sure how to put this delicately. Though the young man seemed very nice, and very welcoming to her there was really only one explanation.

"He was sleeping with Tamsin behind Kenzi's back. He was a cheater therefor I guess the Deus Ex Machina could sense his corruptible soul?" She snuck a side-glance at Kenzi whose eyes had gone from sad and broken to burning with fury. Lauren cleared her throat feeling the tension in the room. "Anyway, um, once he "swallows" their "tormented" soul he becomes the main inhabitant of their body."

Bo nodded saddened by the betrayal of a man she once called her best friend.

"So other than soul eating, body snatching, and ripping out human hearts what else do we need to be on the look out for?" The brunette asked with a sigh.

"Well, according to this with each soul he devours the stronger he gets. He only needs three souls every ten or so years to be sustained, however it says that he hungers for carnage more so and once strength is restored enjoys tormenting and stalking his desired prey for fun." She sucked in a breath. "To answer your question he can also use a sort of telekinesis to move inanimate objects, as well as cast out a part of himself into said objects giving them life.

Kenzi straitened.

"Are we talking Conjuring inanimate objects or Oculus inanimate objects?"

Lauren furrowed her brow.

"Well there's no mention of mirrors, or getting inside of someone's head, and he wouldn't use an inanimate object for preservation, so I think you can count Oculus out, I cannot confirm or deny the other though as I have not seen the film."

Both Kenzi and Bo were staring at Lauren their jaws dropped in astonishment.

"You've seen a horror movie Doc? I'm impressed. I mean you could have picked a better flick, but damn girl, still impressed." Kenzi smiled at the blonde still taken aback.

"Wait a minute, I wanted to take you to go see The Quiet Ones last month and you shot me down saying that 'horror movies and James Bond are highly implausible and a waste of time', but you went to see Oculus?" Bo said with a pout.

Lauren blushed a little and couldn't help but smile at the adorable pout Bo was giving her.

"Hmmm." Kenzi squinted at the blonde. She was attempting to connect the dots in her head. Lauren looked over at Kenzi and the younger girl smirked. The two sat starting at each other for a moment. Lauren daring Kenzi to speak, and Kenzi toying with the girl as the gears turned in her head as all of her useless pop culture knowledge was finally coming in handy.

Bo raised her eyebrows at the two.

"What's going on? What do you two know that I don't?" Bo asked incredulously.

Lauren cocked an eyebrow at Kenzi and Kenzi nodded narrowing her eyes again.

"I believe that the good doctor here is familiar with another doctor, and only saw said movie because of a certain red headed companion." Kenzi tilted her head to the side grinning as Lauren flushed again.

Bo looked between the two utterly confused. Kenzi looked at her sister and gestured at Lauren.

"Um, hello, nerd alert, though I don't see why horror is so implausible but sci-fi isn't." Kenzi snickered. "And I mean that in a loving way Lauren." Kenzi gave Lauren for once a genuine smile. "That Matt Smith is a total hottie, every time I look at his tight little hipster pants I'm all like, I bet it is bigger on the inside if you know what I mean." She gave Lauren a playful jab in the ribs with her elbow as she winked at the blonde.

Bo was still completely and utterly confused as Lauren let out a chuckle at Kenzi's antics, she found it difficult to believe that the tiny goth sat around watching Doctor Who, but at this point she was beginning to realize that not much should come as a surprise any more, particularly when it came to this trip, or Bo's younger sister.

"Sometimes I call Amy hair porn." Lauren admitted causing Kenzi to clap her hands together excitedly.

"Gaaawwwdddd yes!" The younger girl gushed. "I mean I don't swing that way, but she does have some super sexy locks, when she shaved her head for that new movie I just about cried." Kenzi clasped her hand to her chest and Lauren gave a heartfelt laugh.

Bo rolled her eyes and held her hand out to stop Kenzi.

"Listen I have no clue what the hell is going on right now, but it's probably not the best time to be making lewd, crush, porn, hair comments!" She stated with a hint of jealously.

Kenzi rolled her eyes right back at her sister. She did have a point, but for one fleeting moment in this shitty situation, in this shitty cabin, on this epically shitty night, she had forgotten that an ancient monster had taken over the body of her cheating boyfriend and killed the chick he was cheating on her with. It had felt good to laugh, she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to do so again. Maybe she was just in such a state of shock that her emotions were getting all mixed up inside. Maybe when she laughed she had meant to be crying. She was sure Lauren would probably have some fancy science-y explanation for it but her sister was right, now was not the time. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she heard the raised voices of Hale and Vex downstairs and without thinking jumped to her feet and ran toward the armoire attempting to push it out of the way.

Bo and Lauren jumped at the girl's sudden movements and rushed after her.

Bo came up behind her sister and grabbed her pulling her backwards.

"No!" Kenzi shouted fresh tears springing to her eyes her moment of calm was over. "No! I have to go save him!"

Bo pulled her sister closer to her.

"I know Kenz, but you can't. He made me promise." Bo said defeated. This only caused Kenzi to cry harder as she struggled in her sister's arms. Lauren came around and hugged Kenzi from the front, her arms on Bo's back, sandwiching the broken girl between the two.

There was nothing left to do but listen to the muffled shuffling and shouts below their feet. Bo couldn't help but feel a twinge of sad pride as she heard all the commotion; she knew that if her cousin was about to go, he certainly wasn't going without a fight. Just then a loud cry of agony reverberated through the floorboards, and then silence.

Kenzi was shaking between the girls' arms, and even Lauren couldn't help the stinging tears welling in her own eyes as she thought about what must be happening below them, and the fact that they were completely helpless to it.

After what felt like hours but in reality were only a few tortured minutes there was a yell from the back bedroom. The three girls jumped apart.

"Dyson!" Bo shouted as she looked over to Lauren.

The three looked around for anything they could use as weapons. Kenzi ran to the forgotten toolbox and grabbed a hammer and a wrench out, handing the wrench to Lauren who nodded a silent thanks. Bo on the other hand rushed to the front door and grabbed the coat rack tossing the two jackets that hung from it onto the floor as she broke the wooden stand in two over her bare knee. Discarding the smaller top half with the hat pegs and coat arms, she gripped the remaining half like a baseball bat, the small square wooden base with its pointed corners at the top as almost a makeshift mace.

The three nodded at each other as they made their way down the hall and slowly pushed open the bedroom door that lead to the room Dyson occupied. Lauren reached her hand in a flicked the light-switch on.

As the room suddenly became engulfed in light the trio saw Dyson standing up on the bed with his arm outstretched grabbing at the wall behind him. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared at what was on the floor just feet away from the foot of the bed.

"What kind of freaky shit is Hale's uncle into?" He yelled as he let out a screech that sounded like a small girl. The three women's eyes followed Dyson's gaze and Lauren took a step back as they took in what had Dyson so terrified.

Standing at about a foot tall a porcelain doll stood up strait on its feet. Its brown hair was parted down the middle and tied off in two curly pigtails to either side of its head with light blue bows. It had on a dress that was starting to deteriorate with age. The dress was light blue and white checkered with a white old-fashioned lace collar and white ruffles that had become a more cream color over time, on the short sleeves and bottom of the dress. Its feet were clad in long white stockings and shiny black penny loafers. As the three girls stared at it wide eyed they noticed the circular metal ring attached to a cord on the doll's back.

It just stood there facing Dyson. Then, as if it had noticed it's new company the head of the doll turned slowly to face the newcomers. Lauren squeezed her eyes shut. "_This can't be real, this can't be real_," she kept chanting over and over in her head.

"_My name's Talking Tammy_." An excited girl's voice emanated out of the doll; it's pink painted smile and bright blue eyes peaking out behind soft black plastic lashes staring at the girls.

Kenzi's jaw dropped.

"Fuck me." The younger girl breathed.

Lauren took a side step closer to Bo before moving her body so that she could edge out of the room past the brunette.

Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Dolls, why'd it have to be dolls?" She breathed out with a humorless smile.

The doll stood perfectly still.

"_And I wanna play with you!_" The little girl voice echoed in the silent room.

"Geezzz, kill that thing! Kill that thing!" Dyson shouted pressing his body as far back into the wall as he could, hoping that he could somehow meld into it and be as far away from that thing as possible.

"_Let's be best friends!_" The overly happy voice sounded again as the doll's head began to slowly rotate around, turning 360 degrees eerily around on its shoulders.

Lauren was shaking almost violently and Bo turned to see what was going on with her girlfriend. She took in the usually stoic woman's cowering demeanor, the look of shier terror in her eyes as she gripped the wrench with white knuckles on both hands.

"Lauren, babe, are you okay?" Bo asked her voice laced with concern.

Lauren had reopened her eyes and they were glued to the doll on the floor. The doll's eyes began to open and close as it let out a fit of giggles.

"We," Lauren began not even blinking, "we used to watch a lot of TV Land in my house. I mean, the TV was really usually off limits, but as a family we would gather to watch a few hours at night. Twilight Zone was a family favorite." Lauren kept staring at the doll as Bo ran her hand along Lauren's arm. "There was this one episode with a doll, a talking doll, and it scared the living daylights out of me as a kid." Lauren explained. "Even as a little girl I knew that it was just a tv show, and a cheesy one at that. But there was something about that doll…" she trailed off. After a moment she spoke again. "Didn't help that every year for my birthday my father always got me those fancy expensive china dolls. One's a flower girl, one's Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, one's a doctor…" she trailed off again and Bo squeezed her arm.

"Hey, it's okay. Kenz and I will take care of this." Bo said reassuringly in a soft tone.

"_Oh please won't you play with me?_" The doll cooed in its high pitched voice.

Lauren shivered.

"I always hated those damn things, had to turn them around before I went to sleep." Lauren huffed.

"_Why don't you like me Lauren, I really like you._" The doll stated as everyone's blood suddenly went cold.

Lauren's eyes widened in fear, threatening to pop out of her head. Bo whirled around toward the doll.

"Kenzi!" Bo called readying her fighting stance.

"Already on it!" Kenzi said back as she gripped the hammer in her right hand, raising it above her head.

Suddenly the doll's head twirled back around to face Dyson.

"_Let's be best friends!_" The voice said as the doll was suddenly off the floor and in front of Dyson, its hands outstretched around his neck, hovering in mid air.

Dyson began to cough as porcelain hands clasped tighter around his neck. He reached his own arms up and with al his strength tried to pry the thing from his neck.

"_I really don't like you._" The spooky girl's voice sounded as plastic eyes glared at Dyson before opening and closing again.

Dyson mustered all the strength he could and flung the doll onto the floor next to the bed. His hands shot up to his neck as he let out a cry of pain. The thing had managed to tear two large chunks of flesh from his neck and he was now bleeding heavily.

As the doll hit the floor Kenzi and Bo sprang forward, Kenzi landing practically on top of the doll and whacking it relentlessly with her hammer. Bo stood poised at the ready, but after a few minutes of Kenzi's war cries and smashes it looked like the doll was destroyed.

Lauren bolted from the room and rummaged through the closest bathroom, she found a small first aid hit and returned to the bedroom. She cautiously peaked over at Kenzi and Bo as Kenzi leaned back panting and breathing heavily, and Bo took a few last shots at the shattered doll remains with her makeshift weapon.

Holding her hand out to Dyson, Lauren helped the man to the foot of the bed as she got him to remove his hands and began to clean and dress the wound.

"What the hell was that, what the hell is this? And where, where's Vex?" Dyson asked as his scared pale blue-grey eyes met Lauren's. She sighed and began to fill Dyson in on what she had read, and what had happened moments earlier.


	14. Chapter XIV

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, shorter chapter here that I wrote yesterday in the wake of the heartbreaking news that this season will be Lost Girl's final one. So, hopefully this chapter is okay, it was written with a heavy heart and hand. I'm thinking of throwing in a little treat for you guys either next chapter, or the one after just because you are all so incredibly amazing, and I think that we could all use a little doccubus lovin' right now. ;)**_

_**Anyhow, thank you so so much for your continued reading! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and incredibly amazing reviews!**_

_**Here's to hoping for a happy doccubus endgame! Or at the very least, our girl Lauren with someone who will love and respect her for the incredible, strong character that she is, and not make her share. ;)**_

Chapter XIV

Dyson's head was spinning as Lauren sat calmly next to him on the bed, explaining what he had missed. The blonde was in doctor mode, shedding all emotion as she clinically explained the past few minutes to the shaken man next to her.

"This is insane! We have to get out of here now!" Dyson shouted as he jumped up from his spot next to Lauren. Bo and Kenzi startled by his outburst stumbled slightly back from their positions crouched next to the shattered doll remains.

Dyson lunged for the dresser and grabbed a set of car keys that held among the numerous varied keys a scratched black metal University of Toronto bottle opener, and a silver wing keychain. Recognizing them as Tamsin's Dyson held them high in the air.

"This ends now. We're leaving." He announced to the still stunned room.

"Dyson no!" Bo rushed towards the gruff man headed out the bedroom door, grabbing hold of his arm and whirling him around to face her. "We don't know where that thing is!"

Kenzi rushed to her sister's side.

"He might still be in the cellar, but he might have gone to try the doors and windows." Kenzi rushed excitedly. "What we need to do is barricade ourselves in her until we can actually formulate a proper plan of attack!"

Lauren rose and met the group, "she's right. I read in the book that it said that while not incapacitated, the Dues Ex Machina is slowed by daylight. Usually it decreases his speed by around sixty percent, but since he's just fed, it's more likely to be only about twenty, but something's better than nothing."

Kenzi nodded.

"Then it's settled, we go classic Night of the Living Dead on this asshole, and ride this thing out 'till morning." The slight girl concluded.

As Dyson regarded the three women he gave them a look as though each had just sprouted an extra head.

"Are you listening to yourselves? Apparently there are real, actual monsters out there, and you want to barricade us in and make us sitting ducks?" The enraged man questioned as he ran a hand through his short curly locks. He grabbed Bo by the shoulders. "We need to get out of here and away from that thing!"

"What we need is to figure out how to kill this thing!" Kenzi responded. "Do you really think that it's just going to let us escape? You heard Lauren, we're just sport to this guy, and not most dangerous game sport, like cheetah on a gazelle sport!"

Lauren had already shifted away from the group and was making her way to the living room and the discarded boards and tools.

"We'll start with the doors, then move to the windows, Kenzi bring the hammer." Lauren called over her shoulder. Kenzi let her eyes focus away from Dyson and toward the broken doll as she moved swiftly out of the room, casting one last glance just to be sure it was in fact no longer a threat.

Bo removed Dyson's large hands from her shoulders, placing her own atop his.

"Listen Dyson, I know how hard this is. First Hale, then Tamsin, and now Vex, but we have to stick together and focus on getting out of here, alive. All of us." She moved her hands from his shoulders to his either side of his face, gazing deeply into his frightened eyes. "I know that you're scared, and this is all really crazy and a lot to take in, but we have to push all of that aside for now."

The man's eyes began to sparkle as though tears were rising but he quickly blinked them away rubbing his forearm against them as he moved out of Bo's grasp.

"You're all crazy! I'm getting out of here, come with me Bo!" Dyson pleaded.

Bo's eyes glistened as she held her ground. Her gaze saying everything he needed to know. "Fine, have it your way." Dyson growled as he stormed out of the room.

"Dyson where do you think you are going?" Kenzi shouted at the disgruntled figure stomping toward the front door, Bo close behind.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Dyson replied.

"No! You can't go out there it's not safe!" Kenzi rushed toward the man trying to sandwich her self between him and the door.

"Get out of my way Kenzi." Dyson barked pushing the girl aside in a less than gentile manner. He looked back at Bo and then to Lauren who stood holding a board and three nails, worry written across the delicate features of her face. "Lauren, come on, you're training to become a doctor, you have a good head on those shoulders, use it. You know we need to get out of here."

Lauren let out a quick exhale of breath. She was torn. Her logical half told her that she needed to get her self and the others out of there as soon as possible. When fight or flight kicked in, her self-preservation won over every time she was faced with a battle she knew she could not win. But this was different. She had never been in a truly life threatening scenario before, nor had she ever been in a position where it was not only her that she needed to protect, but others who were counting on her as well. She knew that the odds were more likely in their favor if they waited until morning, and there was always the off chance that the Dues Ex Machina would tire of them and decide to run off and make someone else's life a living hell. Though she knew that that was rather quite doubtful.

On the other hand she really did want to get out of there and never look back. She wanted to get her self and Bo and the others to safety as quickly as possible, but then again what were they going to tell the police when they did get there? _Help us officers! There's an ancient demon disguised as our friend hunting us and eating our souls one by one in a violent manner!_ It sounded purely mad. No, she needed more time. She needed to finish the texts and figure out how to stop this thing once and for all.

Lauren let out an audible sigh as her eyes connected with the floor.

"Really?" Dyson asked incredulously. "Fine! But I'm out!" And with that he threw open the locks and tore open the door.

"Dyson wait!" Bo shouted, but it was too late the man was already out on the porch.

Kenzi sighed. "I got this!" She yelled as she threw a look toward her sister. "BRB sis!"

"Kenzi no!" Bo responded crossing the room as her sister rushed out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Lauren ran after Bo who had stopped at the door, her cool hands sliding up and down rough wood.

"They'll be okay." Lauren placed a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

"You never say I'll be right back in a horror movie, because you never will and she knows that." Bo said quietly allowing a few tears to drop. Lauren drew her girlfriend back into her chest as she held her tightly to her.

Bo turned to face Lauren and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, nuzzling her face into untidy, freshly fragrant blonde tendrils.

"I gotcha' babe." Lauren said as she squeezed the brunette, walking them a few steps back so that she could easily see out the front window.

* * *

Dyson's feet crunched on the gravel outside as he stalked toward the jeep, Kenzi hot on his heels. The girl kept whipping her head back and forth to make sure that the Dues Ex Machina was not waiting for them in the shadows ready to pounce.

"Listen D-Man, we are going to get out of here as soon as possible, but I really think that we should get back to the cabin right now." Kenzi cautioned.

"No, we need to get the hell out of here and alert the authorities." Dyson scoffed.

"That may be true big guy, but the sheriff's station probably isn't even open in this backwoods town after dark. They all probably went home for some of Aunt Bea's homemade apple pie hours ago." Kenzi tried to reason.

"Yeah well, I'll drive until I find someone." Dyson called as he reached the driver's side of the car.

Just then there was a loud crack as a heavy tree branch fell just inches from Dyson's head.

"What the?" The said as yet another branch came down this one hitting his left shoulder, tearing his shirt and leaving a deep gash. Dyson let out a deep yelp as he clung to his arm.

"Oh shit." Kenzi gasped as she saw Hale drop down from a tree beside the white jeep. "Dyson look out!" she called.

Dyson swung around to face the creature. Hale's hand shot out as he picked the shocked man up by the neck, raising him easily above his eyelevel. Dyson gasped for air as his eyes bulged and he clawed at the monster's arm. Without a second thought the creature threw him twenty feet away with super human strength onto the grassy beach beside the lake.

Kenzi's eyes grew wide as she took in the scene before finding her legs and sprinting back toward the cabin.

"Probably should not have cut so many gym classes." She wheezed trying to speed up. But before she knew what was happening Hale was standing in front of her as she ran directly into the man's hard chest.

"Hello lover." The man grinned tilting his head to the side.

"You know, you always had rock hard abs, but it doesn't even compare to the washboard you had going on under those grey scales before." Kenzi quipped trying to shake herself off and find a means of escape. "I mean this bod is a total downgrade don't you think?"

Hale smirked.

"Your insolent humor has no barring on me human." Hale cracked his neck and readjusted his shoulders as he moved forward causing Kenzi to stumble back.

"Aww come on Dues, don't be like that. I mean really, you used to be a total beefcake and you had to settle for a scrawny little douchebag in his granddaddy's hats. I mean, that's gotta suck." The small girl laughed nervously as her eyes darted right and left looking for a means of escape, or something to defend her self with.

"It will do tiny human. For now, until I get my strength back up and can reclaim the body that was taken from me years ago." Hale reached out as Kenzi drew back. It looked like teasing was not going to lower this thing's defenses so running would be her only option. She turned and started to sprint the few yards back to the cabin.

Hale took a few slow, long, purposeful strides stalking after his prey.

"Eeny, mini, miny, mo." He managed to cover the distance between himself and Kenzi in a few short steps, despite the girl running at top speed. "Catch a Kenzi by her toe," he bent down and grabbed the girl by her right leg, turning her upside down, dangling her with her fingertips six inches off the ground. "If she hollers" he squeezed the girl's shin and sharply twisted causing two loud cracking noises that echoed through the silent forest as a scream of pain erupted from Kenzi.

"Let her go!" Dyson growled as he came up behind the man with a shovel.

Hale turned a smirk on his face as still held Kenzi by her obviously broken and now bleeding leg, part of a bone sticking through her tight black leather pants. Hale threw the girl projecting her into a near by tree as she smacked into it headfirst there was another loud cracking noise and the crying girl crumbled to the ground becoming silent.

Dyson swung the shovel at Hale's midsection with a loud cry as the man jumped out of the way, the shovel just narrowly missing his navel.

A muffled shriek emitted from the cabin as Bo and Lauren suddenly disappeared from the window.

The noise distracted Dyson for only a split second, but it was long enough for Hale to get the jump on him as he grabbed the man, flipping him horizontally as he brought his heavy body down on his knee, he then threw the broken body down in the dirt.

Dyson let out a scream of pain before the shovel was torn out of his hands. Before he had a chance to think, he felt a sharp stab of pain as the cool metal severed his torso in two. Hale smiled down at his handy work as Dyson's intestines began to seep out of each section of his body as a circle of blood spread around the no longer breathing man, a final tear glistening in the corner of his clouded eye.

"Never finish my puns for me." Hale boomed with an otherworldly base. He looked around pausing only momentarily on Kenzi's lifeless body before hearing another cry from the dimly lit cabin. His face twisted into a sadistic smile as he disappeared yet again into the dark foreboding woods.


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

"Uggghh." Bo groaned as she rubbed her head. She felt as though she had been hit in the side of the head by a freight train. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and slowly opened her eyes.

She glanced around the dimly lit cabin. Everything looked as it had previously, or did it? Where was everyone Bo wondered? What had happened and why was she on the floor with a throbbing headache?

She rubbed the back left corner of her head. Feeling the bloated and tender skin she knew that she'd have a nice goose egg the size of a baseball for the next few weeks.

"Lauren?" She called out. "Where is everybody?" She muttered to herself as she moved to stand. Her knees however did not quite get the memo, as as she tried to right herself she was suddenly struck with a rush of splitting pain up the back of her head, causing her to sit back down on the cool hardwood floor.

"Kenzi? Dyson?" She called out. Where the heck was everyone? And what had been happening moments ago? "Damn." She swore under her breath. If only she could remember…

Her thoughts were interrupted however by a familiar melodic voice that seemed to almost sing her name.

"Bo?"

A soft pale blue light started to drift in from the hallway to the right that lead to the bedrooms. A silhouette danced out of the light casting harsh shadows as the lithe figure drew closer to Bo.

Bo's eyes grew wide as the figure approached, coming into focus. She could finally make out the delicate features of the familiar woman and it caused Bo's breath to catch in her throat.

Before her stood Lauren, her blonde hair was tussled and tucked haphazardly behind one ear, and as Bo's eyes traveled downward she found herself biting her lip. Hard. The blonde was wearing a deep red lace chemise with garters that were holding black mesh tights halfway up the blonde's thighs. Bo's heart clinched as she took in the intricately cut pattern across Lauren's ribcage giving her a peek at creamy light pink skin underneath, her breasts held taught behind the sheer silk fabric.

A tongue snuck out of perfect pink lips and ran across the lower, before being replaced by white teeth bearing down on the tacky flesh. Lauren stopped a foot away from Bo who was still sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay babe? I heard you calling." Lauren asked.

Bo sat completely still; yet to get over the shock of image of the sultry blonde. She blinked repeatedly.

"Wow." Bo finally breathed out unable to find any other words.

Lauren blushed slightly, tipping her head forward and allowing blonde tresses to fall lazily in front of her face, shading her tinged cheeks from view as a smile twitched in the corner of her mouth.

"It's alright then?" Lauren asked shyly.

Bo shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh it's better than alight." She said through heavy breaths, a crooked grin spreading across her face.

Lauren tucked her hair back behind her ear as she held a hand out to help Bo up. Bo took the outstretched hand gratefully and rose to meet Lauren's deep brown eyes, that were hooded with want.

"So ah, where is everyone?" Bo asked breathlessly. She wanted nothing more than to take the blonde right where she stood, but she knew that she would never hear the end of it if her friends walked in on the pair of them, and she would surly be ever in debt for the endless eye exams her sister would insist on after claiming to have gone blind from the sight.

Lauren looked around before directing her attention solely back on the brunette before her.

"It's just us."

"Oh." Bo replied. "Good… Good." She smiled revealing a strong dimple.

"They must have found that second bag of fireworks." Lauren laughed closing the space left between her and Bo.

"Yeah," Bo said as her heart rate increased due to the proximity of the woman in front of her. Then something dawned on her. "Hey how'd you know about the—" but her question was interrupted by the sudden crash of lips against hers, as Lauren wove her fingers through Bo's hair, pulling her further into her scantily clad body causing a moan to escape from the brunette.

After a few moments Lauren finally pulled away.

"Gosh Bo, the things you do to me." Lauren husked, sucking her lips into her mouth savoring the unique flavor that was Bo.

"I could say the same for you doctor." The brunette played as she quirked up an eyebrow and allowed her fingers to gently play with the thin straps of the very sexy lingerie.

Lauren let out a deep giggle as she smirked at the brunette hiking up her own brow in response, inviting her to make the next move. The silent exchange did not escape Bo, and she certainly did not need to be asked twice. It was as though the throbbing in her head had suddenly completely vanished as she scooped the surprised blonde up in her arms carrying her over to the worn leather couch, and laying her cautiously along it, before positioning herself so that she was straddling the blonde thrusting as much of her weight as possible into the woman's core.

Lauren let out a slight gasp as her hands found themselves tangled in her own hair and she tugged at her blonde locks to keep herself focused on the woman above her instead of on her own desire.

Bo sat there mesmerized by the woman underneath her. Just then Lauren reached a hand out to the end table behind her, extracting a small remote. She aimed the remote at the impressive sound system on the other end of the room and hit a button, never losing eye contact with the woman on the couch above her. A sensual drumbeat erupted from the speakers soon followed by a screeching electric guitar that reverberated through the two women as Lauren tossed the remote on the floor next to the couch.

The air was heavy with desire and Bo couldn't take it anymore. She crushed her lips against the blonde's in a needy passionate kiss. She could feel the electricity jolting through them and quickly removed her mouth from the blonde's, finding her jaw and placing a frenzy of teasing, sucking kisses along the woman's jawline.

Lauren let out a small gasp at the feeling and unconsciously arched her back, leaning into the brunette who had begun to trace feather light kisses down her throat. Bo extended her tongue and licked back up the blonde's neck before blowing warm air on the moistened skin unearthing a shudder and a whimper from the blonde beneath her.

Bo's hands worked their way down Lauren's sides to her thighs where she played with the garter straps before undoing them and grasping at the tight, smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She moved to reposition herself on the crowded couch and with both hands pushed up the chemise around the blonde's waist exposing a matching sheer red thong. Bo groaned with desire as she lowered herself, grabbing the garment between her teeth. She inhaled deeply, savoring the sweet musk that was Lauren's scent. She moaned lightly and rolled her eyes upward catching the lust filled gaze of the woman before her who was staring into her eyes. She could feel the need through their gaze and complied by tugging at the thong with her teeth, pulling downward as her cheek brushed every now and then against the black mesh of Lauren's thigh high tights.

As she reached just below her knees, Bo released the garment from between her teeth and pulled them the rest of the way down with one forceful jerk of her arm, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Bo smirked as she gazed upon her prize before diving back into Lauren.

As her mouth began to tease the blonde's wet folds Lauren arched her back again, desperately seeking release from the brunette's torment. Bo just grinned and after a few more swift flicks of her tongue moved her body up, back on top of the blonde as she captured her lips with her own; Lauren reveling in the taste of herself on the brunette's tongue.

After what felt like hours the two broke apart gasping for air as their breasts met, lungs heaving to fill. In one swift movement that caught Bo completely off guard, Lauren managed to grab her and flip her so that the blonde could now have the upper hand as she straddled the amazed brunette.

With a smirk Lauren grabbed at Bo's grey cotton tank, and ripped it up off, wasting no time in sliding the shirt up and over Bo's arms and head, balling it up and throwing it unceremoniously across the room. She then wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her into her chest as she worked quickly to rid the brunette of her bra. When finally all that was left was perfect velvety skin, Lauren attacked one of Bo's breasts with her mouth, her tongue teasing the flushed, hardened nipple. Bo groaned as Lauren's right hand snuck further and further down her stomach, and dipped below the waist of her sleep shorts.

"Lauren." Bo moaned, and she could feel the blonde smile into her skin and thin fingers slipped beneath the waistline of her panties.

"Bo." Lauren almost echoed as she felt the brunette's excitement caress her fingers as they met her core.

Bo began to writhe in ecstasy.

"Bo." Lauren's voice sounded again.

"Mmm, Lauren." Bo gasped as she gripped the blonde's waist.

"Bo!" Lauren's voice suddenly had a hint of urgency to it, but the brunette simply smiled and could only concentrate on the hum of her body. "Bo!" Lauren's voice sounded worried, and it suddenly had a far away dreamlike quality to it.

* * *

"Mmmm. Lauren." The brunette was laying on the floor face up next to the media center that housed the stereo a small smile tugging in the corner of her mouth, though her brow was crinkled creating a small line in the center of her forehead, and Lauren wasn't sure if the woman was able to perceive the pain she was most likely enduring due to the blow she had received to her head.

"Bo! Bo can you hear me?" Lauren was crouched over the unconscious brunette who had managed to mumble her name twice now. Lauren furrowed her brow. "Bo, Bo come back to me please." She pleaded.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Right there." Bo mumbled as she thrashed her head back and forth.

The blonde frowned worriedly.

"Bo, Bo it's me Lauren." The blonde pressed seriously wondering what was going through the brunette's head.

A full smile played across Bo's lips.

"Lauren." She muttered dreamily.

"Yes, yes Bo, I'm here. Listen, you need to wake up Bo. You fell and hit your head. I think you have a concussion." Lauren stated in full doctor mode as Bo let out a small giggle. The blonde's frown deepened in her brow as she lightly began to shake the brunette's shoulders. All of a sudden Bo's eye's shot open and her eyes darted around rapidly.

"There you are." Lauren said soothingly. Removing her hand from Bo's shoulders to wipe away a stray strand of sweaty hair off her forehead. "It's okay. You're okay."

Bo tried to sit up but Lauren forced her back to the ground.

"It's okay Bo take it easy." Lauren cooed.

"What, what happened?" Bo asked breathlessly, a blush creeping up her neck into her cheeks and singeing her ears as she thought back to the dream she had just been startled out of.

"You fell and hit your head." Lauren explained.

"How?" Bo asked confused, though it would account for the dull ache emanating from her skull.

Lauren sighed, she knew that temporary memory loss was a common side effect of a concussion, but she was not looking forward to explaining to the woman that she cared the most about in this world what had just taken place. She allowed her hand to caress brunette locks, as she smoothed back Bo's slightly sticky hair.

"Hale went after Dyson and Kenzi. When you saw the exchange you went into a fit of rage. I tried to hold you back, but you threw me off of you." She paused to take a deep breath. "As you made it to the door I was able to grab you from behind, but you struggled, and when you had finally managed to slip my grasp again, you lost your balance and hit your head on the corner of the media unit. You knocked yourself unconscious for about three minutes." She concluded.

Bo's eyes began to cloud with tears as realization hit her, and memories of the last few hours came flooding back to her.

"So, so that wasn't real?" She asked in a hushed tone. Lauren drew her brows together again confused, but Bo pressed on. "And, and Kenzi is gone?" She asked in a voice even quieter than before. Lauren drew her into a tight hug as Bo looked over at the cabin door allowing a few salty tears to fall as her emotions hit her all at once and she crumpled into the blonde.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__**Hey hey!**__**So I hope that that was a nice little BoLo break. We are rapidly reaching the end of our journey. I've been contemplating a sequel of sorts. Though it would be quite different in nature, more of an adventure than a "horror", but most likely just as campy. Anyhow, let me know what you think, and what you thought of Bo's little dream. Love it, hate it? ;)**_

_**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews, follows, faves, and for just reading! You guys rock my world.**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who have been awesome in kicking my butt about continuing Nighthawk Lounge THANK YOU! I am sorry that my muse seemed to have deserted me for a while on the noir front, but I am back and working at it!**_

_**Thank you all again. =)**_


	16. Chapter XVI

_**Author's Note: Well kids, it has been one wild and crazy ride! Thank you all so much for your awesome support! Keep those faves and reviews coming! I can assure you that thanks to popular demand, there will be a sequel, so we can see what our survivor(s) is/are up to!**_

_**Anyhow, thank you for all of your kind words and for making this first time author feel welcome!**_

_**SO, with that, here it is, the exciting conclusion to Two Weeks In The Woods!**_

Chapter XVI

Bo was pacing the living room as Lauren sat perched on the edge of the couch pouring over the ancient book of creatures.

After snapping out of her daze Bo and Lauren worked quickly to board up all of the windows and doors, hoping that it would buy them enough time to figure out how to incapacitate Hale.

"Right here!" Lauren screeched causing Bo to come rushing to her side. Lauren ran her finger under the text. "It says here that there is only one way to defeat the Dues Ex Machina, _purification_ by fire." Lauren read as Bo crinkled her forehead.

"So what does that mean, purification?" Bo asked confused.

Lauren skimmed over the remaining text on the page. "When engulfed in flame the Dues Ex Machina is purged of the souls it has fed on, releasing them to finally find peace after their long torcher in the belly of the beast."

Bo gulped. "So what you are saying is that every soul that thing has ever devoured have just been riding around in his stomach in pain?"

Lauren breathed a heavy sigh. "That is what it looks like. At least with the destruction of the beast is says that they can find peace."

Bo suddenly shot up, her eyes scouring every inch of the room.

"Ah ha!" She shouted as she ran to the bookshelf beside the media center, clawing at the floor before she turned back to Lauren with a pleased grin on her face. Lauren's eyes shifted quizzically from Bo's to the object she held in her hand. It was Vex's aged, matte silver lighter. "Who knew smoking could once be good for your health?" Bo teased as a smile crept across Lauren's face.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Lauren sighed. "Now we wait."

* * *

An hour had passed uneventfully and Lauren had finally convinced a very tired looking Bo to take a rest while she kept watch.

Bo lay on the couch with her head in Lauren's lap as Lauren gently stroked the woman's hair watching her sleep peacefully.

Bo was startled awake however when a loud banging sound came from the covered cellar door causing Lauren to jump. Bo sat up ramrod strait and the two women eyed each other cautiously before allowing their eyes to drift back to the armoire over the cellar door where the noise had originated from.

"Bo?" A familiar masculine voice sounded up from the floor.

Bo snapped her head back to Lauren before rising to her feet.

"Bo, I need help." The voice choked out.

"Dy, Dyson?" Bo called out, taking a single step forward before Lauren's hand shot to her wrist halting her movements.

"Bo! I'm hurt. I think I need a doctor!" The voice came again and Bo ran over to the heavy piece of furniture.

"Bo no!" Lauren yelled as she rushed to the brunette's side. "Look we need to wait. This has to be a trick." The blonde cried out as she grabbed Bo's shoulders and turned her so that she was facing her.

"Lauren? Lauren is that you? I'm really hurt, I need medical attention!" The voice cried out again.

Bo's eyes widened in panic and she turned out of Lauren's grip and began trying to push the armoire out of the way.

"Bo stop. That's not Dyson. It can't be!" Lauren pleaded as she ran to the opposite side of the heavy piece of furniture, extending her arms to hold it in place.

"Lauren, get out of the way! That's Dyson down there, he needs us!" Bo shouted worriedly at the blonde.

"Bo it can't be. I saw it with my own eyes, Dyson's…" Her voice trailed off as a sob caught in her throat.

"You're supposed to be a doctor! Why won't you help him?" Bo yelled, she was beginning to grow irritated with the woman in front of her. Why couldn't Lauren see that their friend needed their help? Then it dawned on her. "You're jealous aren't you?" Bo spat.

A shocked expression crossed Lauren's face and her mouth dropped open at the insinuation.

"Yeah," Bo nodded, to her it all made sense now. "You're jealous because Dyson and I used to date. You see him as a threat don't you?" The brunette's eyes filled with rage. "That's no reason for you just leave him to die!"

Lauren tried to suppress her own anger as she raised her hands in retreat, and slowly began to approach the irrational brunette.

"Bo, you have to listen to me. That thing is feeding off your fear and trying to get you on it's side." Lauren breathed. "Dyson is already dead, there is nothing we can do to save him. That is not Dyson down there." Lauren tried to rationalize as Bo's expression softened, her eyes falling from rage to fear.

"Come on Bo! This is me! Please I need you!" The voice called from below and Bo squeezed her eyes shut trying to vindicate her self.

Lauren's soft hand graced Bo's arm as she lightly pulled the brunette toward her. She then gently guided the woman to the front window and Bo peaked through the slats in the wood they had nailed to the window frame. Lauren's body pressed into Bo's back as she hugged her from behind and Bo's eyes fell on the lifeless body of the boy who had been severed into two halves. She choked out a sob and collapsed in Lauren's arms, her body trembling in rhythm with her tears.

Lauren hugged Bo tighter against her and leaned in to whisper in the woman's ear.

"I am so, so sorry Bo." She respired. The brunette turned and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck burying her face in her own black leather jacket that the blonde was still wearing. "Shh." Lauren soothed nuzzling her nose into chocolate hair. "It's all going to be okay."

There was a sudden loud bang and the women turned in time to watch the antique armoire fly across the room barreling toward them.

"Look out!" Bo shouted as she pushed Lauren out of the line of fire and onto the cool wooden floor, just as the furniture smashed and splintering in pieces where the girls had just been standing not a moment before. Clinging to each other the women watched in terror as the cellar door flew open with Hale levitating out of entry.

"Gee guys, way to leave a friend hanging." Dyson's voice rang out of Hale's mouth.

"Fuck you asshole!" Bo shouted at the man as she picked herself up off the ground.

Hale made a few tsk-ing sounds as he shook his head at the brunette.

"You kids these days and your foul language. I think someone needs to teach you how to respect your elders." The man raised a hand and four large kitchen knives came flying through the air.

"Bo no!" Lauren shouted as she scrambled to her feet and attempted to pull Bo out of the way. As she drew the brunette closer to her the knives suddenly changed direction, curving in mid air and re-locking onto their target.

There was a scream as one of the knives sailed into Lauren's outstretched left palm, embedding it's self halfway through the hand, and another nicked her shoulder as it sunk into the wall behind her.

The other two knives managed to find their way to Bo and she dogged one, curving her head to the left just as the second one sliced through her right eye tearing through her cornea and settling in the inside corner of her eyelid. She didn't move. She didn't scream. She didn't even register the pain. She just slumped back into the wall the world around her started to become hazy, she could no longer make out any definition just shapes and fuzzy, dimly lit auras, and then everything faded to black.

"Noooo!" Lauren let out a bloodcurdling scream as the woman in her arms slumped into the wall a stream of blood trickling out of her right eyelid as the left one drifted shut. Lauren's face shot toward Hale with fury burning brightly in her eyes. She jumped up and with almost inhuman like speed and ripped the knife out of her hand throwing it violently to the floor as she swiftly yanked one of the boards on the window off biting back a scream of pain from the forceful movement of her injured hand.

She clutched the board that still had two nails sticking out of the top and ran full force toward the man in front of her letting out a war cry.

Hale just smirked at the girl and reached out with one hand grabbing the girl by her injured arm. She didn't even get out a swing as he picked her up by the wrist, her feet dangling with her toes not even an inch off the floor. She sung her legs violently trying frantically to kick the kick the man and break free of his clutches, her right hand grasping the man's wrist that held her arm, using all the force she could muster she dug her nails into his skin, as she drew blood her nails clawing into him the man remained completely unfazed.

The man stuck his neck out toward the blonde, and almost rubbing his cheek against hers he took a long deep inhale of her scent.

"Ah yes, the logical, level headed, brains of the group." The man snarled as he retreated his head so that he could look the woman in the eye. "You question my existence, think that your little friend perhaps just suffered some sort of mental breakdown, yet how could a mere man manage to tear the beating heart out of someone's chest? Sure you try to rationalize the situation, writing it off as some sort of adrenaline rush. There's always one of you." He chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, when your precious science failed to explain the events you had witnessed with your own two eyes you began to struggle with yourself." Hale made a mock whimpering face and baby voice, "oh no, how can this be, I never believed in anything bigger than medicine, my whole world and everything I know has been a lie. Boo-hoo."

Tears stung the blonde's eyes as the man's fingers began to crush the bones in her wrist.

"I may be full, but I think I can make an exception, I can tell that your would would taste like sweet and bitter, like a fine dark chocolate." The man snarled again as he licked his lips.

"Hey! Nobody teases the doc but me!" A high familiar voice rang out from behind Hale, causing both Lauren and the man to tense as they were suddenly taken completely off guard. Hale spun around to face the intruder, swinging the blonde along with him.

There was a smack as the sound of titanium hitting a scull echoed through the room and Hale released his grasp on Lauren's wrist as the two fell to the ground. Heaving for air Lauren looked up stunned to be staring into ice-blue eyes. The small dark haired girl smirked at the blonde and she dropped the bat to her side, leaning to her left leg as Lauren took in the girl's bloodied right shin that had fragments of bone peaking through rough irritated looking skin, her tight leather pant leg torn to shreds.

"Told you bitches I'd be back." Kenzi said as she twirled the metal bat in one hand. Her eyes appraised Lauren before looking to search out Bo who still lay propped up against the wall on the other side of the room. Her eyes grew wide in alarm as she took in her sister's state and the kitchen knife that stuck out of her sister's eye. "Bo!" she called rushing to the brunette's side dropping the bat with a loud thump.

Hale began to twitch on the floor and Lauren sucked in a sharp breath cradling her injured hand against her chest.

"Kezni! Get Bo out of here we don't have much time!" Lauren called. The younger girl nodded as she made quick work hobbling to the door wincing in pain as she pulled the two boards off the cabin door.

"Come on Bobo, need you to walk here." Kenzi chided leaning down to hoist the woman up as all her weight slumped in her arms as Kenzi shifted her to her good side. "Uff, also, I think you might want to consider switching to lite beer." The girl groaned as she wrapped the girl's arm around her shoulder, grabbing her back to support her.

"Kenzi?" Bo whispered dreamily, she was coming to and all she could feel was a searing pain in her right eye.

There was a sudden scream and a crash as Kenzi whipped around on her one foot to see Lauren lying in a heap near the kitchen and the large stereo unit pinning down the girl's left arm.

"Lauren!" Kenzi shouted as she was suddenly torn between getting her sister to safety, and aiding the woman in front of her.

"Kenzi! Bo's pocket! It's the only way!" Lauren shouted as she cringed in pain. Hale had managed to tear the metal equipment mid air as though it were a mere sheet of tissue, and as the jagged metal rained down on her she lost all sensation in her right arm a large piece pinning her to the floor by her forearm.

Kenzi nodded and fished around in Bo's pockets. She felt her fingers close around something cool and metallic, and she pulled out her hand to reveal Vex's lighter. She suddenly understood.

"Let me get Bo outside, then I'll be back for you!" Kenzi called as she backed herself and her sister up, throwing the door open behind her with one hand ignoring the mind numbing pain radiating through her protesting leg as she attempted to put as much weight of it as possible, which turned out to be a bad idea as she lost her balance the bone shifting in protest as she almost dropped Bo in an attempt to regain her balance.

Lauren shook her head and tears stung her eyes as she looked over at Hale who still lay playing possum on the floor.

"Listen," Lauren choked back emotion filled tears. "Get Bo out of here, go!"

"No!" Kenzi shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine Kenzi!" Lauren argued as she began to try to lift the broken stereo off of her forearm. Blood began spurting across the room in a line as she lifted up one of the largest chunks. _Shit! _She thought. It had gone right through an artery. She knew that she wouldn't have long before she bled out.

Kenzi started to approach the woman, her sister still draped across her and hanging on her shoulder, she jumped back however when Hale was suddenly in the blink of an eye standing over Lauren, glaring down at the woman.

"Kenzi! Do it now!" Lauren shouted as she took a deep breath and accepted her fate.

"NO!" Kenzi shouted, she spun on her heel as quickly as she could bare hobbled out the door. She dropped Bo on the ground in front of the small porch, careful not let her head hit the ground as she turned and raced back into the cabin.

* * *

Lauren began to shake as two strong arms tugged on the shoulders of Bo's jacket that she was wearing, ripping the right sleeve cleanly off, and leaving the fabric to dangle from her bruised arm. The hands moved to grip her shoulders and she groaned as the man attempted to lift her, he was stopped however by the remaining metal shard pinning the blonde down.

He tugged harder and harder, and Lauren screamed as she felt flesh and ligaments being torn from her arm. Her vision was completely blurred by now and she felt a warm dizzying sensation spread throughout her body. There was a sudden unmistakable snapping sound, and Lauren no longer felt her arm as she was easily hoisted to dangle at eye level in front of Hale blood spilling from her arm socket.

"Hey asshole! Drop the blonde before I go all Lisa Left Eye Lopes on your ass!" Shouted a tiny but strong voice from the front door, and Lauren's eyes snapped up to see the small dark haired girl playing with the lighter. Lauren gave a small nod to the girl with her last bit of strength, and Kenzi nodded back at her, her mouth in a stiff line.

In one swift movement the girl had moved a few feet forward, grabbing one of the broken doors to the armoire and set it on fire, she then threw the blazing wood directly at Hale's back. The man let out a groan and distractedly dropped the blonde to the floor as he began to whirl around trying to extinguish the flames clawing at his back as Kenzi set another piece of the broken furniture on fire again throwing it at the man.

"Oh and B-T-dubs, I am totally dumping your ass right now!" Kenzi shouted at the flailing man as she began hobble to Lauren who was kneeling on the floor her eyes glued to her severed arm that was gushing blood.

Hale screamed in pain as the second set of flames licked at his legs lighting his jeans on fire as he was quickly becoming engulfed in flames.

"No!" He cried in an unearthly echoing voice. "Noooo!"

Kenzi rushed over to Lauren's side avoiding the growing fire that had caught on various pieces of furniture as Hale had thrashed his body about in attempt to put the flames out.

"Come on hotpants, let's get out of here before your name becomes a little too literal." The girl encouraged as she attempted to pull Lauren to her feet.

"My, my arm!" Lauren said quietly.

Kenzi sucked in a breath as she looked at the bloody stump that had bits of muscle and tissue dangling from the open wound.

"We gotta get out of here." Kenzi tried again as she pulled at the woman's good arm.

Tears stung Lauren's eyes.

"How am I supposed to operate now? How will I ever be able to help anyone?" Lauren asked in a meek voice.

"Look, if anyone one can do it, it would be you, you will find a way, but your bedside manner will be less than top notch if you turn into Freddy Kruger." The girl prodded as she glanced around at the smoke filled cabin coughing lightly.

As the girl's words sunk in, Lauren became filled with a new resolve. She looked up with determination in her eye and nodded curtly to Kenzi.

"That 'a girl!" Kenzi smiled as she helped Lauren to her feet.

"Wait." Lauren said as she glanced over at Hale who was kneeling on the floor completely charred, flames licking at his skin as an odd purple mist radiated out of the flames engulfing him with high pitch squeals.

"Good thing that bastard never heard of stop, drop and roll." Kenzi chuckled humorlessly as she helped Lauren to her feet. Lauren's brow furrowed, she hadn't heard a word the girl had just said, she was too busy lost inside her own thoughts.

"I need to cauterize the wound. I'll never make it to a hospital at this rate I'm loosing too much blood." She mused.

Kenzi stood, staring wide-eyed at the woman.

"Wait, so like, you need to like light your arm on fire or something? This isn't freaking Armature Surgeon 2!" The girl screeched. Lauren just nodded and held out her hand, silently asking the girl for the lighter as they continued their painfully slow exit.

Kenzi sighed hesitantly looking at the woman's outstretched palm.

"You sure about this doc?" She was worried, the blonde may have more medical expertise than her, but she wasn't too sure about the woman burning her already severely injured arm.

Lauren nodded again and twitched her palm as she waited for Kenzi to drop the lighter in her hand.

Kenzi chanced one last look over to Hale, just to make sure that he truly was no longer a threat. The purple mist seemed to have dissipated now, and there was nothing left of the man but a burning pile of ash and bone.

"Can we get outside first?" Kenzi asked as she blinked back tears as she tore her eyes away from the remains of the man she once loved.

"Yeah." Lauren sighed looking toward the door. "We should check on Bo anyway." And with that the two girls pushed through the open cabin door together.

* * *

Bo was now sitting up on the ground her hand touching the knife that was still sticking strait out of her eye. She could only just barely out of the corner of her left eye.

"Bo! Don't touch it!" Lauren's voice sounded from the porch as she rushed over to Bo's side. As she reached her Bo's good eye grew in panic as she took in the state of her lover.

"Lauren! You're arm! What, what-" But Lauren hushed her as she adjusted her focus from Bo to Kenzi.

"Kenzi, take this sleeve off my good arm and burn an inch long hole in the middle of it." Lauren said in an authoritative tone. Kenzi did as she was asked, lighting then blowing out the small flame in the center of the jacket sleeve as soon as a small hole just about the size of a quarter had formed. "Good." Lauren said as she nodded to the girl. "Now do me a favor and rip off part of the bottom of your shirt." Kenzi scrunched up her face but did as she was told.

"Wait, is this all some weird elaborate plan to get me naked, because I don't swing that way." Kenzi stated arching a brow at the blonde.

Lauren let out a small laugh as she clutched her arm trying to restrict the bleeding, as she grew light headed. "I need you to wrap the torn shirt around the knife handle, and then stick the sleeve over it tying it around the back of Bo's head to hold the knife in place, we can't risk moving it ourselves, and need to hold it steady until we can get to a hospital."

Kenzi nodded soaking in the woman's words and moved to carry out the task first tossing the lighter to Lauren.

The blonde smiled tightly, and crooked her head to the side.

"I'm going to go do this over there." Lauren stated getting up and wobbled slightly, she had already lost a decent amount of blood and the corners of her vision were beginning to blur.

"Where's she going? What's she going to do?" Bo asked in a panic as the blonde moved out of her eyesight. Kenzi just nodded back at Lauren. It was probably for the best that the woman move elsewhere to apply her own brand of first aid, she wasn't sure just how much more carnage any of them could take.

There was a sound of flicking as the lighter roared to life, and then the sound of deep hisses echoed from the side of the house where the blonde had sauntered off.

"Kenzi, Lauren? What's going on?" Bo asked as she started to move her head in the direction Lauren had disappeared in.

"Nope Bobo!" Kenzi said as she pushed the woman's head forward and proceeded to apply the jacket sleeve, carefully tying the ends around the back of Bo's head. It only just fit and Kenzi off handedly made a remark about the brunette's inflated ego.

There were a few more grunts and moans before Lauren reappeared. Kenzi looked down at the stump just below her elbow where Lauren's left arm should be to see the irritated bright red skin was now also charred with dried bits of blackened blood. Well, at least it didn't seem to be bleeding anymore the girl thought.

"Kenzi." Lauren sighed and the girl looked up into the woman's tired eyes. She looked as though she may pass out at any moment. "Do you think you can drive with your left foot?" She asked weakly. Kenzi nodded and began to limp in the direction of Dyson. She had managed to hone her hopping skills over the last few minutes, and the girl was suddenly glad that she had gone through a massive Dance Dance Revolution phase. Tears sprung to her eyes however as she reached Dyson, and leaned down reaching into his jeans pocket to retrieve Tamsin's keys, the silver wing swinging as she opened the driver's side door.

"Come on Bo." Lauren said as she held her good hand out to her girlfriend, and helped her to her feet.

"What happened Lauren?" Bo asked with tears in her eyes as she looked from the woman's arm back up to her glistening eyes. Lauren just shook her head. She wasn't ready to explain, wasn't ready to process yet.

"Later." The blonde sighed weakly as she was hit with a sudden urge to drift off into a coma right there on her feet. She staggered a little and Bo reached out to steady her, wrapping her arms protectively around the blonde.

The white jeep came screeching to a halt next to them and Kenzi leaned over to open the passenger door.

"Next stop the ER!" She called with a grin.

Lauren and Bo both climbed into the front seat, Bo on Lauren's lap. The minute Kenzi took off, Lauren leaned back in her seat her good arm resting around Bo's waist. After a few minutes of silence Bo turned in her lap so that her body was facing Kenzi and she could see the blonde with her good eye. She took in the delicate features of the gorgeous woman before her who even after everything that had happened managed to look stunning in her torn and bloodied jacket. Bo let out a sigh as she realized that it looked as though the blonde had drifted off to sleep.

"Lauren." She said, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea for the woman to be sleeping, Kenzi had said something about her loosing a lot of blood and she remembered in movies how after an injury you were never suppose to fall sleep, or did that only count for head injuries? "Lauren?" She tried again worriedly, either way it was probably best to keep her awake and talking, just to be on the safe side since ironically the only person she could ask if it was safe for her to rest was the person doing so. "Lauren?"

"Hmmm?" The blonde hummed her eyes still closed.

"I don't think you should be falling asleep right now, is it okay for you to be falling asleep right now?" Bo asked innocently.

"Mmhmm, I love you too." Lauren sighed dreamily with a faint smile.

Bo's cheeks tinged with color, and she couldn't help but grin. How Lauren managed to evoke such a response from her even after all that had happened, all that was still happening, she had no idea, but she did know one thing. She was completely, and absolutely in love with Lauren Lewis.

"I love you too." Bo whispered leaning further into the blonde. "But I need you to stay awake right now. Just for a little while longer."

"Okay." The blonde purred groggily as her eyes drifted back open and she looked up into the eye of the beautiful brunette sitting in her lap looking at her adoringly as the jeep roared off into the rising sun.

THE END

_**Author's Note: So, there it was. I hope you all enjoyed it. I've already started on the sequel, so you can expect that new story post very soon! Like I said before, it will not be horror, more like a little supernatural romp. =P**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


	17. Note

_**Hello all! Just to let you know I just posted the first chapter of the sequel "Tempting Faete"!**_

_** s/10677227/1/Tempting-Faete**_

_**- calisunset**_


End file.
